Turn Loose The Mermaids
by Lhenaya
Summary: [EN PAUSE] Serella ne désire qu'une chose: venger la mort de ses sœurs depuis la découverte de la fontaine de Jouvence, en tuant tous les hommes ayant cherché à s'en approcher. Elle gagne la terre où elle cherche à se faire enrôler sur un navire. Lorsqu'elle embarque sur le Black Pearl en compagnie de Jack Sparrow, elle va découvrir des sentiments humains qu'elle ignorait..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **J_e ne possède rien d'autre que Serella (malheureusement héhéhé)_

**Couple:** Plusieurs avec Serella. ;)

**Rated:** T pour le moment mais il se peut que ça change.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Sous les mers**

Le temps était d'une clémence qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Où étaient donc passés les nuages et le tonnerre qui avaient accompagnés les derniers jours avec une lenteur acerbe? Serella se posait justement cette question en contemplant les vagues s'écraser contre la rive. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait été s'asseoir sur le sable et contempler l'océan sous un jour nouveau, un jour qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Mais Port-Royal était affreusement bien gardé par des soldats en uniforme, armés de fusils et d'armes capables d'ôter la vie au moindre geste. Surtout si elle se montrait.

Serella prenait déjà d'énormes risques en s'aventurant si près de la terre des hommes, pourtant elle ne pouvait que s'extasier de voir une vie si éloigner et à la fois si proche de la sienne évoluer. Même si elle vouait une haine sans borne à ce peuple, elle devait bien admettre qu'il la fascinait. Cependant,si jamais quelqu'un la voyait, il tenterait de la capturer voir de la tuer directement pour en rapporter un bon bénéfice -les écailles de sirène comme le corps tout entier valaient assurément très cher sur le marché, et le marché noir en particulier. Et malgré les avertissements qu'on lui prodiguait chaque jour, elle persistait à vouloir gagner la surface et passer ses heures à regarder un monde qui lui vouait une haine farouche. Qui pouvait luter contre un sentiment réciproque ? Qui en avait le pouvoir et surtout, le courage de le faire ?

La jeune sirène n'avait pour but que la vengeance envers ceux qui avaient osé s'en prendre à son royaume, elle était l'unique héritière des océans et elle se devait de les protéger de ceux qui voulaient s'en emparer. Depuis que la célèbre fontaine de jouvence avait été découverte et que le rituel nécessitait une larme de sirène, beaucoup de ses semblables avaient péri dans cette quête idiote et sans succès. Ça n'était que justice selon elle de venger ses sœurs. Une vie pour une vie, telle était sa devise, et elle la poussait à agir, à vivre dangereusement quitte à en perdre la vie à tout moment. Elle s'était jurée de retrouver tous les hommes ayant voulu aller à la fontaine et elle le ferait.

Le jour de son anniversaire, elle décida de remonter à la surface avec pour objectif de prendre forme humaine et de s'enrôler comme membre d'équipage sur n'importe quel navire passant à sa portée. Elle jugeait qu'il était enfin temps qu'elle tente sa chance quelque part, quitte à prendre le risque de se faire découvrir au moindre faux pas, mais au moins son dix-huitième anniversaire serait-il célébré avec bonheur et sérénité. Si jamais elle venait à mourir, elle pourrait le faire la conscience tranquille en étant persuadée être morte pour une noble cause, pour une chose qui en valait la peine et qu'elle défendait en la croyant juste.  
Sans rien dire à personne, elle gagna un reste de plage encore épargné par la marée montante et attendit patiemment que son corps sèche entièrement pour trouver forme humaine. Elle faisait cela pour la première fois et ignorait totalement la souffrance que la transformation exigeait même si elle en avait entendu parlé dans les profondeurs par sa nourrice.

Alors que des tremblements la prirent de toutes parts, qu'elle réprimait l'envie de hurler et de retourner dans l'eau, elle sentit une résistance au niveau de sa queue céder. Cette dernière commença à se séparer en deux parties semblables et lisses, à perdre leurs écailles verdoyantes jusqu'à disparaître complètement. La douleur était fulgurante et la sirène eut l'impression que son corps entier s'enflammait, qu'on lui enfonçait des lames acérées dans les jambes mais peu à peu, celle-ci se dissipa complètement dans le néant et elle put se détendre et regarder ce qu'elle était devenue. Le résultat était saisissable mais Serella constata avec malheur que le soleil renvoyait des reflets de couleurs vertes sur sa peau. Elle se reprit en songeant qu'elle n'écumerait pas les mers dévêtue, et que ce problème là ne serait plus qu'une courte préoccupation dès lors qu'elle serait habillée mais encore fallait-il trouver des vêtements. Elle réprima une grimace et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, tant pour se dissimuler d'éventuels passages de gardes que pour la chaleur ardente du soleil qui lui brûlait la peau.

Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Elle ne pouvait pas déambuler complètement nue sur la plage au risque de se faire repérer dès l'instant où elle sortirait de derrière les rochers. Elle caressa la peau nue de ses jambes qu'elle sentait pour la première fois, c'était une sensation douce et agréable qu'elle devait de toute façon endurer. Puis elle se souvint que les humains -surtout les hommes- étaient sensibles aux charmes des sirènes en particulier à leur voix. Si elle pouvait tomber sur quelqu'un, elle userait des accents mélodieux de la sienne pour envoûter le premier homme venu. Serella ne saurait dire si le dieu des océans l'avait entendu, néanmoins elle entendit bel et bien des pas se rapprochant dans sa direction. Elle hésitait, c'était la première fois qu'elle serait confrontée à de véritables hommes.

"-Y'a quelqu'un ?" appela-t-elle d'une douce voix qui reflétait une crainte feinte.

La sirène entendit des pas arrêter leur course à quelques mètres d'elle. Toujours dissimulée derrière les roches qui la coupait du monde des hommes, elle espérait que l'homme ne viendrait pas directement dans sa direction.

"-Qui est là ?" lui répondit une voix masculine hésitante

"-Moi, je me nomme..." commença-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Serella ne pouvait utiliser son vrai prénom, elle venait d'en prendre conscience. Il avait des consonances beaucoup trop fantastiques pour être celles d'un prénom de femme ordinaire. Elle pouvait bien mentir sur ses origines mais comment être sûre que l'individu la croirait ? Mieux valait jouer la carte de la prudence, et oublier son nom qui pourrait lui porter préjudice si elle n'y prenait pas garde.

"Je me nomme Raven" continua-t-elle "j'ai besoin d'aide."

Elle voulut ponctuer sa phrase d'un "je suis blessée" mais cela n'aurait fait qu'inciter l'homme à la rejoindre. Au lieu de cela, elle attendit simplement que l'homme réagisse.

"-Que vous arrive-t-il ? Etes-vous blessée ?" s'enquit l'homme. "J'arrive."

La jeune sirène serra les poings, elle se préparait à attaquer. Dès qu'elle sentirait l'homme suffisamment proche d'elle, elle bondirait sur lui et s'attaquerait directement à sa gorge pour l'empêcher de crier et de prévenir du secours. Elle devait être prête, elle n'aurait droit qu'à un seul essai...  
La présence de l'homme se fit tout proche et sans attendre davantage, Serella se releva brusquement et planta ses dents dans la mâchoire du soldat qui n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'effondra simplement sur le sol, dans une marre de sang qui maculait la terre. Serella contempla le corps sans vie du soldat, et aucune forme d'émotion ne parcourut son être, aucun remord. Elle se contenta de siffler entre ses dents et de dévêtir le corps pour se draper au minimum de la chemise qu'elle nouerait de façon à s'en faire une robe courte.

Elle récupéra sur le cadavre une petite bourse pleine, une dague ainsi qu'une épée courte et fine qu'elle prit avec elle également. Elle noua autour de sa poitrine les manches de la chemise qui était beaucoup trop grandes pour son corps élancé puis elle noua ses cheveux en une longue tresse qui retombait devant son épaule droite. Elle inspira un grand coup et prenant la route du port sur sa gauche, elle tourna le dos à l'océan sans un mot dans une démarche malhabile qui s'assura à chaque nouveau pas.

* * *

La taverne qu'on lui avait indiquée n'avait pas été si simple d'accès. Pour elle qui ignorait tout de la ville, les rues et les ruelles n'étaient que dédales fourbes et cruels qui n'attendaient que de la trahir et de la fourvoyer. Après deux bonnes heures de recherches intensives, elle avait dénichée ladite taverne d'où elle était à présent accoudée au comptoir devant une choppe de bière brune -breuvage qu'elle n'avait jamais goûté. Le goût ne lui avait pas déplût mais aux premiers abords c'était une chose qu'il ne fallait pas forcer avait-elle comprit en regardant un homme s'écrouler sur une table après avoir généreusement déversé un flot de paroles obscènes.

L'endroit était également remplie de femmes vêtues de robes longues plus la plupart mais très courtes pour d'autres et Serella était surprise de voir les hommes s'échanger des femmes ainsi. Puis lorsqu'elle vit de l'argent circuler de mains en mains, elle comprit qu'il n'y avait dans leur relation aucune forme de sentiment. Elle se sentait atrocement ridicule dans sa chemise blanche bouffante avec son corset de cuir lacé et son pantalon marron qui se perdait dans des bottes montantes. Elle n'avait pas l'allure d'une femme ordinaire d'après ce qu'elle voyait, mais l'homme qui tenait la boutique dans laquelle elle avait déniché ses vêtements n'avait rien eu de mieux à lui proposer. Elle avait dû se contenter de ceux-ci et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les hommes se retournait davantage sur son passage bien qu'elle ne leur accorda que très peu d'attention.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand un homme vêtu de façon différente des soldats qu'elle avait rencontrés vint prendre un tabouret à ses côtés et la sortit de ses songes:

"-Alors beauté, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans c'genre d'endroit ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque avec un sourire carnassier

"-La vengeance et peut être aussi, l'appât du gain," répondit-elle franchement sans pour autant lui accorder un regard "Je souhaite m'enrôler sur un navire."

"-A pour ça je peux peut être t'aider t'sais ? J'm'y connais un peu dans l'métier tu piges ? Les hommes ici qu'tu vois, ils me connaissent tous et tous me respectent! Oui madame! Vous avez devant vous, le seul et l'unique Bartingale II, écumeur des mers et du Kraken frisé." se présenta-t-il

_"Cet homme est fou..."_ songea Serella en faisant mine de sourire. Elle se tourna vers l'homme en attendant de voir si celui-ci allait poursuivre dans un discours sans queue ni tête quand elle songea à s'échapper sur le champ avant de se retrouver coincée. Inconsciemment, sa main glissa sur le manche de l'épée du soldat qu'elle avait volé et elle tressaillit. Elle se demandait si elle aurait autant de faciliter à tuer avec cette arme que de ses propres mains, l'un comme l'autre, elle n'hésiterait pas le moment venu. Bartingale se tenait toujours devant elle, le torse bombé d'une fierté incertaine, en attendant des éloges de la part de la sirène.

"-Bien sûr, mon aide ne serra pas gratuite..." poursuit-il en voyant que Serella ne disait rien

"-Je..."commença la jeune femme

"-Ne l'écoutez pas madame! Cet homme n'est qu'un ivrogne, un soûlard! Il est mousse sur une galère marchande dont les affaires sont en train de faire faillite et la seule raison pour laquelle il est connu de tous ici, c'est parce qu'il est un joueur de dés et qu'il est endetté auprès de chacun ici présent!" coupa l'homme qui tenait le comptoir avec un sourire ravi.

"-Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement le tuer ?" demanda Serella en toute simplicité

"-A quoi servirait un homme mort ? Il ne peut plus rembourser sa dette" répondit le barman en s'éloignant vers un autre client.

Blessé dans son orgueil, "l'écumeur des mers" s'en alla non sans marmonner dans sa barbe et Serella prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière avant de se retrouver à nouveau seule. Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de gagner un navire. Un autre individu masculin vint de nouveau perturber ses songes mais celui-ci avait l'air plus menaçant que Bartingale. La jeune femme regarda le corps de ce nouvel invité qui, tout de noir vêtu, une épée à la ceinture, paraissait musclé et digne de confiance. Ce même homme contemplait la jeune femme de ses yeux bleus d'un regard avide, qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait mais Serella ne s'emballa pas et demeura de marbre face à se regard ardent.

"-J'ai cru comprendre que vous cherchez un navire madame... Je peux p't'être vous aider..." fit-il avec un sourire avenant

"-Contre mon corps ou de l'argent ? Je ne compte vous offrir ni l'un ni l'autre alors déguerpissez!" cracha la sirène.

"-Hola doucement petite! Je ne souhaite que t'aider ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais soif de vengeance et d'argent, sans doute ce que je vais te dire risque de t'intéresser. Je suis pirate vois-tu, dans ce genre de job, j'excelle un peu plus que tous ces pourris que tu vois ici. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'hommes -pas plus que de femmes- seulement j'ai l'impression que ta tête me revient même si je crois me tromper, je préfère t'aider au cas où je te devrai quelque chose. Et si ce n'est pas toi que je cherche, garde à l'esprit que la chance a été de ton côté tu me suis ? poursuivit l'homme

"-Oui, il me semble. Quel est cette chose qui est censée pouvoir m'intéresser ?" enchaîna la sirène dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée au vif.

"-Il existe un bateau tellement rapide que nul autre ne peut égaler. _Le Black Pearl _on le nomme. Son capitaine est Jack Sparrow, un homme pour le moins particulier. Si jamais tu le vois, donne-lui ça de ma part en disant que Stephen n'a pas oublié. Il saura de quoi je parle. Bonne chance à toi gamine " acheva Stephen en lançant un clin d'œil à Serella avant de s'en aller d'un pas nonchalant, sa longue cape noire flottant dans son dos.

Serella ouvrit la main pour voir le présent qu'elle devait remettre au prénommé Jack Sparrow et découvrit une tache noire sur un bout de papier froissé et, bien qu'elle en ignorait la réelle signification, elle était suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une menace. L'encre qui maculait le papier était d'un noir si intense qu'on aurait pu se perdre dans la contemplation de celui-ci pendant des heures, du moins ce fut l'impression qu'eut la jeune femme en rangeant dans sa poche le message. Au moins venait-elle de trouver une raison pour laquelle chercher un bateau -pirate par dessus le marché- et c'était la seule opportunité qu'elle attendait.

N'ayant plus de raison de s'attarder au comptoir de la taverne, elle quitta l'endroit devenu trop bruyant pour elle, ne pouvant plus supporter une seconde de plus cette ambiance devenue subitement lourde tout comme sa tête et elle inspira avec vigueur l'air frais et revigorant de la nuit avant de porter ses pas en direction de la plage sur laquelle elle s'assit. Pas question de toucher les vagues cependant o elle se transformerait de nouveau. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle réalisa à quel point cela lui faisait mal de voir l'eau sans pouvoir la toucher, elle qui en fut toujours si proche... Assise sur le sable, les jambes croisées et la tête droite, elle regarda les vagues se perdre à l'horizon jusqu'à fusionner avec le ciel, effaçant toute frontière entre eux deux pour ne faire plus qu'un indissociable bleu nuit. Elle observa les vagues s'écraser contre le sable et l'écume se former mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus même si, juste en face d'elle, sous la mer, se tenait ses sœurs et sa vie qu'elle avait en quelque sorte abandonnées.


	2. Chapter 2

_"On peut changer Serella. Tout le monde peut changer, en bien comme en mal mais jamais en la même chose. Ne l'oublie pas."_

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Les voix du passé**

Serella avait dormi sur la plage, à même le sol, d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve. Elle se réveilla de justesse en entendant le bruit des vagues remonter vers elle. La marée avait beaucoup monté et les vagues n'étaient plus qu'à deux pauvres centimètres de la sirène. Certes ses bottes l'auraient protégées mais cela n'aurait été que de courte durée avant que l'eau ne finisse par gagner le reste de la plage et l'immerger complètement, redonnant son apparence à Serella. Elle rétablit une distance raisonnable entre elle et l'eau en reculant vivement, bien qu'une attraction irrésistible la poussait à s'en approcher davantage. Elle tendit la main lorsque le liquide remonta une nouvelle fois vers elle mais elle se retint de justesse de le toucher. C'était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre et elle lutta contre cette envie en fermant les yeux avec force.

Mais le bruit des vagues était toujours aussi perceptible et elle n'eut pas le courage de se couvrir les oreilles de ses mains. Elle entendait la musique de la mer qui s'écrasait contre la berge, le souffle du vent la pousser toujours plus proche d'elle mais par dessus tout, elle croyait entendre la voix de ses semblables. Une vieille légende sirène narre qu'une sirène trop longtemps éloignée de ses proches finit par entendre leur voix émanant de l'océan où qu'elle soit. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'y avait pas prêté grandement attention mais à présent qu'elle était confronté à ces dires, elle ne pouvait les ignorer, seulement les endurer. Mais c'était intolérable. Elle secoua la tête vivement et se leva d'un bond avant de tourner le dos à l'océan.

Lorsqu'elle jugea se trouver assez loin de l'eau pour plus en entendre les relents -ces voix du passé comme celles de son avenir- elle jeta à la dérobée un regard vers l'arrière. La grande étendue d'eau salée ce trouvait toujours là, Serella savait qu'elle n'aurait pu disparaître d'un seul coup, mais elle était devenue aussi inoffensive qu'un cadavre desséché au soleil. Et de toute façon, il suffisait seulement à la sirène de tourner le dos à la mer pour ne plus la voir.  
Son coeur se serra. Que faisait-elle ? N'était-elle pas en train de renier les siens en agissant de la sorte ?

_Non, tout ce que je fais est pour leur bien...Pour nous tous, elles ne peuvent pas me le reprocher!_

Mais la jeune sirène n'était pas convaincue de ses propres paroles, elle craignait de commettre une erreur et de se fourvoyer. Avec un geste rageur, elle frappa le sol du pied et regagna la ville qui commençait tout juste à s'éveiller. Elle n'avait un objectif pour le moment: se mettre en quête du fameux Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Elle songeait qu'en gage de remerciement il l'aiderait certainement...Mais quel genre d'homme était le capitaine ?

Elle s'aventurait là dans un monde dont elle ignorait tout, sans aucune préparation, dans l'aveuglement le plus complet... Les lampadaires brillaient encore du faible éclat des chandelles qui achevaient de se consumer et l'air était saturé d'humidité. Dans quelques heures, il pleuvrait à n'en pas douter. D'ailleurs, un mince brouillard flottait déjà à quelques centimètres du sol, rendant humides les vêtements tout en les empêchant de sécher, et obligeait le visiteur à plisser des yeux pour tâcher de voir à travers la brume qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Elle trouva des gardes somnolant sur des tables vides -leurs armes à la main en cas de danger- qu'elle contourna avec silence. Ses pas résonnèrent contre les rues pavées en quête d'un endroit où trouver de la vie mais Port-Royal demeurait continuellement silencieuse. L'aube était à peine lever, les rayons du soleil avaient du mal à traverser l'opaque couche de nuage. Serella se mordit la lèvre, elle ignorait par où elle devait commencer ses recherches et l'idée de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un ne la séduisait guère, d'autant plus que les rues étaient passablement désertes. Non, elle se débrouillerait toute seule comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Après un long moment passé à débattre avec elle-même, elle décida de porter ses pas vers la taverne de la veille, seul endroit qu'elle connaissait et qui lui avait apporté de précieuses informations. Elle espérait que la chance fut encore avec elle ce jour-ci mais elle n'aurait pas parier là-dessus si elle avait eu le choix... Arrivée devant la taverne, elle poussa lentement la porte qui grinça avec un violent cri de protestation de ses gonds qui coopérèrent malgré tout, puis elle pénétra dans la salle commune en emportant le vent et la fraîcheur du matin dans son sillage, apportant ainsi un semblant de vie et de renouveau. A première vue, elle était la seule âme vivante qui occupait les lieux mais la prudente lui susurrait d'abord de s'en assurer avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Laissant son regard voler dans la pièce où les chaises avaient fini par être rangées sur les tables vides avant le départ des clients, elle s'avança jusqu'au comptoir et s'assit sur un tabouret. Serella écouta le silence de la pièce en regardant les particules fines de poussières en suspension dans l'air, révélées à ses yeux par un rayon de lumière filtrant à travers les vitres. Elle frissonna, mais elle ne saurait dire si la cause en était le froid ou la solitude car au fond, son peuple lui manquait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'admettre, mais elle se devait de garder son objectif en tête. La jeune femme -car c'était à présent ce qu'elle était- s'accouda au comptoir et laissa son esprit divaguer une fois de plus vers...l'océan.

Elle tâchait de se remémorer la sensation de l'eau lorsque celle-ci emmêlait ses cheveux avec grâce et douceur, sa fraîcheur agréable sur sa peau et entre ses écailles vertes. Elle se souvint de la rapidité avec laquelle elle déchirait les océans, sa queue de poisson frappant les vagues avec force et vigueur sans jamais faillir un seul instant, même après des lieues et des lieues. Elle esquissa un sourire à cette pensée que lui procurait la fluidité de ses mouvements dans l'eau, mouvements tellement différents de ceux qu'elle avait sur terre.  
Elle peinait à marcher, ses jambes lui obéissaient mais avec difficulté et la coordination n'était pas toujours au rendez-vous. Plus d'une fois elle avait faillit trébucher contre ses propres pieds. Elle se sentait maladroite, confuse et perdue lorsqu'elle marchait et la jeune femme détestait cela. Une main s'abattit violemment sur le comptoir faisant sursauter Serella tout en la ramenant à la réalité.

Elle dévisagea avec stupéfaction l'individu qui se tenait en face, séparé d'elle par le comptoir en bois. L'homme paraissait âgé sans pour autant être défini comme "vieux", il était légèrement penché sur le comptoir les mains de part et d'autre de la sirène qu'il regardait avec suspicion derrière ses petits yeux noirs et ses sourcils broussailleux froncés poivre et sel. Ses yeux se rétrécirent, il attendait sans doute que la jeune femme explique la raison de sa présence en ces lieux mais elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de le regarder avec attention, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que l'homme lui saute dessus. Il se racla la gorge et après avoir jugé que Serella ne constituait en rien un danger potentiel puis il prit la parole:

"-La taverne est fermée jusqu'à midi. Interdiction d'y entrer ou de consommer avant l'heure." commença-t-il

"-Je regrette, je suis nouvelle dans la région, je ne connais pas vos pratiques." répondit Serella avec méfiance.

"-Oh une petite nouvelle hein ? C'est donc pour ça que vot' visage ne m'est pas familier. J'connais tout le monde ici. Je pense même pouvoir me vanter de connaît' la ville entière! Tout monde est déjà venu à la taverne ce vieux Dick croyez-moi!" s'exclama-t-il avec une joie à peine dissimuler.

Serella esquissa un petit sourire. L'homme ne semblait pas mauvais envers les nouveaux arrivants qu'il espérait compter dans sa clientèle et il paraissait pouvoir servir ses intérêts. Elle pouvait tenter sa chance pour trouver Sparrow ici, au pire des cas elle pourrait toujours s'en aller chercher ailleurs. Néanmoins elle sentait que cet homme pouvait lui en apprendre beaucoup. La sirène se racla le fond de la gorge avant de se redresser et parler d'une voix douce et envoûtante que possédait toutes les créatures de son espèce:

"-Vous pouvez donc m'aider n'est-ce pas ? Sauf si vous considérez que je ne devrais pas être ici auquel cas je m'en irai sur le champs." enchaîna-t-elle avec un sourire.

"-Aaah mais non ma ptite dame! Faut pas m'en vouloir pour ça! La taverne, elle est pas à moi vous voyez ? Moi je suis juste le type qui tient le comptoir la journée, le soir c'est quelqu'un d'autre...Un ptit lèche-cul mais bon c'est pas moi qui choisit ! Donc je pensais que vous étiez venu pour, vous voyez cambrioler, voler et cetera. Mais apparemment non donc j'suis tranquille! Demandez-moi tout ce que vous voulez!"

"-Je me demandais si vous saviez où je pourrai trouver le Capitaine Jack Sparrow..." demanda Serella de but en blanc.

"-Arf! Ce sale type! Cet enfoiré... Ptite vous êtes encore jeune, faut pas chercher à traîner avec des gens comme ça, ça peut qu'vous apporter du malheur... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez au Capitaine pirate ? interrogea à son tour Dick qui semblait visiblement troubler de voir que Serella s'intéresse à ce genre de personne.

"-Cela m'est personnel, je dois le retrouver, vous pouvez m'aider ou pas ?"

"-J'ignore où il est en ce moment, mais si vous prenez un bateau en direction de Tortuga vous avez d'fortes chances de le trouver là-bas! Vous reconnaîtrez le _Black Pearl _lorsque vous le verrez, vous ne pourrez pas faire d'erreur là-dessus. Si vous avez besoin d'aut' chose ?"

"-Non, merci. Votre aide m'est précieuse. Je vais m'en aller." salua Serella en se levant du comptoir avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la taverne sans un regard en arrière.

Dick regarda la jeune femme s'en aller avec un soupir de lassitude. "Pauvre gamine" songea-t-il avant de regagner l'arrière de la taverne.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

Gagner le port de Tortuga n'avait pas été une chose aisée pour Serella. Il lui avait d'abord fallu comprendre que cette île était le seul endroit où les pirates pouvait mouiller sans encombre, et que la majorité des habitants de Port-Royal n'y mettait pas les pieds pour des raisons de sécurité. Une fois cela fait, elle avait dû embarquer clandestinement sur un navire passant à proximité de l'île pour mouiller dans un port un peu plus loin. De là, elle avait loué une barque après des heures de négociation et eut même la chance d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'y conduire. A présent, elle se trouvait errante dans les rues à chercher un endroit qui pourrait satisfaire ses besoins.

L'idée d'aller dans une autre taverne ne la séduisait pas, l'air emplit d'odeur de tabac et d'alcool lui avait suffi la première fois. De plus, elle jugeait ces endroits beaucoup trop fréquentés et sa beauté de sirène attirait à elle trop d'hommes à son goût. Tortuga était en effet un endroit peu recommandable pour une personne ne sachant pas se défendre, on voyait à chaque croisement des hommes se battre et des prostituées se balader en interpellant tout ceux passant à leur portée.

Elle-même s'était faite interpeller quelques minutes auparavant afin de savoir si elle voulait rejoindre le métier, ce à quoi elle avait refusé avec virulence. Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir que des femmes puissent se vendre à qui était capable de se les offrir. Décidément, les humains étaient des êtres bien étranges et différents des sirènes.

Ne sachant pas où porter ses pas, Serella s'assit à même le sol. Il lui semblait que ses jambes n'étaient plus capables de supporter son poids, elles n'étaient pas habituées à la porter pendant de longues heures et sur de longues distances. Elle lâcha malgré elle un soupir de soulagement qui fit voler les quelques cheveux qui s'étaient glissés devant son visage.

Elle les replaça derrière ses oreilles et massa doucement ses jambes endolories l'une après l'autre avec bonheur. Le sang paraissait s'écouler de nouveau jusqu'à ces orteils rougies par la marche et les bottes de basse manufacture. Elle songea qu'elle n'aurait plus le courage de se relever et de se mettre en quête de ce que qu'elle cherchait mais il n'aurait pas été raisonnable de s'arrêter à même le sol et de dormir. Qui sait de quoi pouvaient être capables ces hommes ?

_C'est bien toi qui parle d'être raisonnable ?_ murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. _Depuis quand ce que tu fais peux être qualifié de "raisonnable" ?_

Elle chassa la voix en secouant la tête. Elle se posait de plus en plus des questions: avait-elle réellement fait le bon choix ? Jusqu'où la porterait cette idée de vengeance insensée ? Des hommes ayant atteint la fontaine de Jouvence, ils pouvaient en exister des dizaines voir des centaines et elle eut beau avoir une longue vie, elle serait incapable de tous les retrouver et de les punir. Elle soupira de lassitude et dans une sorte de somnolence qui la prit brutalement, elle crut entendre le bruit de la mer.

Elle sourit et sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience malgré les protestations de son esprit, son corps ne lui répondait plus et se refusait à obéir Sous la voûte céleste consteller et la pleine lune qui brillait de mille feux en éclairant le monde d'une douce clarté bleuté. Sa dernière pensée fut pour la lune qui brillait du même éclat sur l'océan qui n'était qu'à quelques pas devant elle...

Personne n'aurait pu en vouloir à Serella de s'endormir sur sa petite parcelle d'herbe fraîche, la nuit était douce et tiède, l'air rempli de saveurs épicées et exotiques. La jeune femme était déjà étreinte d'un sommeil profond lorsqu'un homme la souleva lentement et avec précaution du sol humide pour l'emporter dans la nuit...


	3. Chapter 3

_"Ne fais jamais confiance aux inconnus..."_

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Vogue la galère...**

Lorsque Serella s'éveilla, elle eut la vision non pas familière du ciel comme elle l'avait espérée, mais celle d'un plafond de bois assez bas. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir dormi dans une auberge ni même être rentrée dans une bâtisse. Elle se pinça discrètement le bras afin d'être sûre de ne pas rêver mais ce fut le seul geste que la sirène esquissa -qu'elle parvint à esquisser. Elle entendit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et son souffle se faire plus vif, elle était sûre d'être réveillée à présent. Sentant le sang parcourir de nouveau l'ensemble de son être comme poussé par une force inconnue en elle, elle fit pivoter sa tête d'un premier côté -à gauche- et se retrouva nez à nez avec une vitre qui donnait une vue d'ensemble sur l'océan. La lumière du soleil la frappa de plein fouet et elle plissa vivement les yeux pour s'en protéger. Il lui sembla que le sol tanguait sous elle mais elle jugea bon de tout d'abord l'apparenter au sommeil et donc au doute et à l'illusion. Mais toute surprise qu'elle fut par cette découverte, elle sut dès lors où elle se trouvait et qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

"_Un bateau..."_

La vue de l'océan la calma un peu et la rassura. Si jamais quelque chose devait arriver, elle pourrait toujours rejoindre les flots et disparaître à jamais dans les abysses... En réalité, cette idée la répugnait autant qu'elle la séduisait: l'idée de savoir tous ses efforts réduits à néant ne l'enchantait pas, mais c'était cela ou la mort... Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté, en direction de la porte close à peine visible dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce qui sentait la mer avec exquise, une odeur familière venue des profondeurs de l'âme et du bois.  
Hormis la vitre dans son dos, la pièce n'était pas éclairée, par aucune autre source de lumière autre que celle du soleil qui apportait aussi sa chaleur. Elle voulut se relever à l'aide de ses coudes mais l'un d'entre eux se déroba et elle se retrouva de nouveau à allongée, épuisée alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Elle renonça à l'idée de se lever et préféra attendre que quelque chose survienne pour décider quoi faire.

Elle attendit plusieurs minutes, toujours allongée, le souffle court, osant à peine bouger ou respirer avant que quelque chose survint enfin. La poignée de la porte pivota et la sirène feignit de dormir encore alors qu'elle percevait très distinctement le son de la porte bien que celui-ci fut faible et lointain. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un pénétrer dans la pièce. Lentement et presque dans le silence le plus complet, l'individu s'approcha d'elle avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Serella le savait très proche de son être; elle se sentait comme l'un de ses poissons que l'on expose sur les étales à la vue de tous, complètement à la merci de qui veut s'en emparer. Un sentiment d'impuissance la gagna mais elle tâcha de l'ignorer.L'homme regarda la jeune femme avec attention, il détailla son corps mince et endormi, la beauté qu'elle tenait de son espèce et la sérénité qui émanait d'elle transparaissaient sur son visage blanc et ses yeux clos avec délicatesse. La sirène semblait presque inoffensive sous ce masque qu'elle arborait, presque innocente et douce. _Presque humaine._

L'homme voulut écarter du visage de Serella les quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui lui barraient le visage, mais sa main fut brutalement retenue par une poigne de fer, à quelques centimètres du visage de la sirène. Celle-ci avait ouvert les yeux d'un seul coup, et le fixait à présent d'un regard profond, tenant la main de l'individu avec une force peu commune et l'homme tenta de cacher sa surprise ainsi que sa douleur qui grandissait. La sirène avait agit par réflexe défensif, comme si l'homme avait attenté à sa vie bien qu'il n'en fut rien.

"-Qu'est-ce que vous comptiez faire ?" demanda Serella d'une voix grave, presque masculine.

"-Rien...Seulement retirer les cheveux de votre visage..." répondit l'homme surpris par la voix suave de la jeune femme malgré son intonation.

Cette dernière desserra quelque peu son étreinte, comme si elle tenait d'abord à évaluer si le nouveau venu constituait un danger potentiel ou non, puis elle relâcha entièrement la main avec un soupir. Elle fit pivoter sa tête du côté de la fenêtre que telle sorte à ce que le soleil vint frapper directement son visage de sa chaleur. Elle s'imprégna doucement de la chaleur du soleil qui se reflétait avec beauté sur les vagues qui ondulaient doucement. Une fois qu'elle se considéra ressourcée de la lumière, elle refit face à l'homme:

"-Qui êtes vous ?" interrogea-t-elle d'une voix plus douce mais toujours méfiante.

"-Philip. Je suis un ancien missionnaire." répondit Philip avec un sourire.

"-Missionnaire ?" répéta Serella en fronçant les sourcils

"-Oui, j'étais pasteur avant de..." commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

"-Avant de ?" reprit la sirène.

Philip sourit mais ne continua pas son récit. Il tendit sa main à la jeune femme afin de l'aider à se redresser. Elle accepta l'aide sans broncher et ne quitta pas des yeux le missionnaire qui en fit de même. Une vive rougeur s'empara des joues de l'homme qui toussota avant de reprendre:

"-Le Capitaine veut vous voir puisque vous êtes réveillée..." expliqua Philip. "Mais je peux lui dire que vous êtes trop fatiguée si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de bouger."

"-Non ça ira. Je pense que je peux me lever et marcher." répondit la sirène en se levant.

Elle chancela quelques instants et manqua de tomber mais Philip la retint fermement par la taille et l'attira contre lui pour la stabiliser. Le souffle du missionnaire s'arrêta le temps d'une seconde alors que ses mains enserraient la taille de Serella puis celle-ci s'écarta vivement et le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Les joues rosies par la scène, Serella devança Philip en s'engouffrant dans les escaliers en bois jusque sur le pont. Elle fut surprise par la lumière du soleil qui se révéla être plus vive et forte que dans la cabine et elle dut placer sa main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux qu'elle plissait afin de pouvoir observer quelque chose bien que cela ne fut pas une chose aisée.

L'agitation avait gagné le pont inférieur et supérieur du navire. Les hommes allaient ça et là sans jamais s'arrêter et bientôt la sirène fut prise d'un violent mal de tête face à tout ce mouvement. Philip vint se placer à côté d'elle:

"-Ordre du capitaine de mettre tout voile dehors et de prendre la mer. Pour le moment nous ne savons pas vers où mais cela fait deux bonnes heures au moins que nous sommes en mer. Jack Sparrow n'est pas un homme très coopératif."

"-Jack Sparrow ?" fit Serella

"-Le capitaine de ce navire: le _Black Pearl." _expliqua Philip.

_"Alors ça y est, j'ai finalement réussi ?" _se demanda la sirène avec incrédulité. Pouvait-elle croire après toutes ces années qu'enfin la chance lui souriait et lui tendait les bras? C'était difficile à concevoir, dur à admettre, mais pourtant c'était là, bel et bien là alors comment se pourrait-il que cela ne soit qu'illusion ? Elle regarda les hommes en contrebas et un sentiment de soulagement gagna son être. A partir de maintenant tout irait mieux, tout irait beaucoup mieux...Tout ne pouvait qu'aller mieux non?

"-Conduisez-moi auprès du capitaine Philip." ordonna Serella d'une voix grave qui lui était tant caractéristique.

Philip acquiesça et conduisit Serella jusqu'à un homme qui tenait la barre avec nonchalance, presque insouciance, et ne faisait guère attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il se tenait de dos, mais la sirène sut dès l'instant où elle le vit qu'il avait conscience de leur présence ici. Pourtant, cela semblait lui être égal. Philip crut bon de manifester leur présence:

"-Jack ?" appella-t-il

"-Mmh oui ? Qu'il y a-t-il ?" fit Jack sans se retourner

"-Elle s'est réveillée..." répondit Philip

"-Oh, oui...Fort bien, qu'elle vienne." invita le capitaine du Black Pearl

Serella s'approcha avec l'anxiété lui gagnant le cœur et elle s'arrêta à deux pas du Capitaine puis elle se racla la gorge bruyamment. Jack Sparrow se retourna et contempla la jeune femme avec un sourire aux lèvres.

"-Ah, madame. Avez-vous passer une bonne nuit ?" interrogea-t-il avec un soupçon de malice dans la voix.

"-Oui..." répondit-elle ne sachant que dire.

Au fond d'elle-même, la sirène doutait de ses propres paroles. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien dormi à proprement parlé et une forme d'anxiété la gagna. Dès lors que ses yeux eurent croisé ceux du Capitaine du Black Pearl, elle sût qu'elle ne pourrait lui faire confiance ou du moins, pas tout de suite. Quelque chose en elle lui hurlait de retourner dans l'océan, d'abandonner cette folle entreprise dans laquelle elle s'était lancée, aveuglée par le désir d'une vengeance inassouvissable par quiconque. Elle se mordit discrètement la lèvre et tâcha de réprimer, de faire taire, cette petite voix en elle même si celle-ci était la plus forte.  
Elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle avait fait tout ce chemin pour rien, fermer les oreilles à l'appel de ses semblables pour finalement leur revenir sans aucune récompense de son projet lui était inconcevable. Non. Assurément, rejoindre les flots dès à présent serait considérer comme un échec or Serella considérait avoir déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin sinon la partie la plus difficile. Si le pire restait encore à venir, la jeune femme se sentait prête à l'affronter.

"-Vous ne semblez guère convaincue par vos paroles. Est-ce mon charme légendaire qui vous fait cet effet ?" demanda par la suite le capitaine.

"-Serait-ce votre humour qui manœuvre le navire ? Car je crains que le courant là-bas ne soit bien trop fort pour celui-ci..." répliqua Serella en désignant d'un vague mouvement de tête une parcelle de l'océan un peu plus loin.

Dans son dos, Philip plissait les yeux et tâchait de discerner ce que désignait Serella mais tout semblait parfaitement calme. Les vagues se déchiraient contre la coque du navire avec leur force habituelle et le souffle du vent portait des chants marins tel qu'ils les connaissaient tous. L'océan ne semblait guère plus traître que les autres fois, les courants ne sillonnaient pas de part et d'autre du navire dans le but de le faire couler...Comment expliquer alors que cette femme parvenait à voir et/ou à sentir des choses indiscernables aux yeux des hommes ?  
Jack Sparrow fut plus ingénieux et prit la longue vue posée sur un tonneau à côté de la barre qui demeurait fixe dans l'ensemble et, redressant le tricorne vissé sur sa tête d'un vif mouvement de la main, il plaça soigneusement son œil et observa l'horizon. Durant quelques secondes, un silence aussi pesant que pouvait l'être le poids de la conscience lorsque l'on sait avoir commis une faute grave s'abattit sur les trois êtres. On entendait guère plus au fond le bruit de l'équipage et seul était encore à peine dissociable le bruit de la mer en arrière-plan. C'était un doux roulement de vagues semblable aux berceuses de l'enfance, comportant la même douceur et le même rythme lent et mélodieux. La mélodie qui en l'occurrence, avait bercé Serella durant de longues années.

"- Je suis contraint d'admettre madame que vous avez une très bonne vue! Il faut virer de bord. Philip ! Appelle cet idiot de Gibbs et qu'il revienne avec _la_ carte." ordonna par la suite Jack.

"-Bien Capitaine." acquiessa Philip en s'éclipsant vivement, non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard vers Serella comme s'il tenait à s'assurer qu'il n'allait rien lui arriver bien qu'au fond de lui, il savait que se défendre ne consistait nullement un problème pour la jeune femme.

Une fois seul à seul, Jack s'occupa encore quelques secondes de son navire, manœuvrant la barre d'un regard insoucieux et d'une main furtive comme précédemment. Il se parlait certaines fois à lui-même en ponctuant ses phrases à peine audibles de hochements de tête significatifs pour lui seul. De son côté, Serella ne cessait de scruter le visage du Capitaine, se demandant sans cesse ce qui allait advenir d'elle, ce qu'il_ ferait _d'elle. Voilà une autre question sur laquelle il faudrait réfléchir lorsque le temps le permettrait. La sirène tachait de définir les traits de l'homme qui servait de Capitaine au célèbre _Black Pearl, _à mettre sur son visage une quelconque émotion mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que c'était peine perdue, que les émotions étaient toutes différentes et tellement fugaces sur le visage de Jack pour qu'elle pût réussir à y mettre un nom. Mais vint le moment où le Capitaine se rendit compte des regards insistants de la jeune femme et il se stoppa net dans son élan avant de faire brutalement face à la sirène qui sentit soudainement son cœur s'arrêter.

"-Oh et votre nom je vous prie ?" fit brusquement Jack. "Il me semble ne pas le connaître."

"-Ser...Raven." se reprit de justesse la sirène en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle devait se montrer vigilante et ne rien laisser la perturber. Rien qui serait susceptible de la trahir comme elle s'apprêtait à le faire.

"-C'est un nom de pirate ! Vous en avez de la chance jeune fille, autrement je vous aurez jeter à la mer !" ajouta le capitaine avec malice

"-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux..." répondit Serella malgré un doute qui la gagnait de plus en plus ainsi qu'une envie soudaine de s'échapper de l'emprise de cet homme étrange.

"-Bien sûr que non mais ne me tentez pas, je pourrais prendre plaisir vouloir essayer." lança Jack avec un clin d'œil.

"-Que comptez-vous faire de moi ?" interrogea la sirène pour changer de sujet.

"-Hum, et bien, je pourrai vous abandonner purement et simplement sur une petite île déserte ou bien, comme le veut la loi pirate, faire de vous ma prisonnière. Mais je suis d'humeur clément alors je vais vous laisser choisir entre l'île et le servage sur le navire." expliqua le Capitaine.

La jeune femme en resta abasourdie et sans voix. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question pourtant claire et simple. En voulant s'engager sur un bateau pirate, elle aurait dû se douter que ce genre de situation allait lui arriver mais malgré ça, elle avait l'air de ne pas y avoir songer. Quelle autre chose encore avait-elle négligé dans sa prétendue préparation à cette quête ? Elle se mordit fortement la lèvre jusqu'à sentir un liquide visqueux et chaud lui couler dans la bouche.  
A défaut de pouvoir le cracher, elle fut contrainte d'avaler le sang qui lui laissa un goût de ferraille amer dans la bouche. Le capitaine qui avait à peine bouger depuis son discours fit passer son poids sur son autre jambe en attendant patiemment que Serella eut pris sa décision.  
Malgré son visage imperturbable qu'il paraissait garder en toute circonstance, Serella perçut la nette impatience qui le consumait. Elle secoua la tête et s'accorda un soupir de lassitude. Au fond la question ne nécessitait pas des heures de réflexion, malgré le choix qu'il lui était possible de faire, Serella n'avait qu'une seule directive à suivre, qu'un seul destin à accepter si elle voulait rester sur ce navire. Le choix, elle ne l'avait pas.

"-J'accepte de faire partie de votre équipage" furent les seuls mots qu'elle parvint à articuler en un seul souffle.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Parfois il ne suffit pas de demander de l'aide. Parfois il faut aussi la stimuler."_

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Braver la tempête.**

"_Ai-je pris la bonne décision ?"_ se demanda Serella le regard perdu à l'horizon, contemplant d'un œil morne l'océan qui s'étendait autour d'elle.

Souvent, au plus petit souffle du vent, il était possible d'entendre le chant venu de la mer, le chant des dieux en personne qui venaient se perdre durant quelques instants parmi les créatures de la Terre, les êtres mortels et insignifiants. Mais c'était depuis l'océan que la sirène percevait ces chants, et à présent qu'elle se tenait sur un navire, elle entendait des ordres, des voix rauques et graves au sommet des voiles et des haubans.  
Afin que personne n'oublie que même si Serella était devenue un membre de l'équipage, elle restait une femme, et le Capitaine lui avait ordonnée de se vêtir de nouveaux vêtements. La seule chose qui avait troublée la sirène à ce moment fut qu'aucune autre femme qu'elle se trouvait sur le navire, aussi la réponse à la question concernant la présence de vêtements féminins sur le navire demeurait un mystère. Mais c'était une question qui ne nécessitait pas forcément de réponse. Tout du moins pour le moment.

A présent changée et armée (car tout bon pirate se devait de porter une arme!) Serella sillonnait le pont avec un seau d'eau et un balais. "Un début à tout!" avait dit Jack avec un sourire sournois et il trouvait apparemment que le pont du _Black Pearl_ était suffisamment sale pour servir de première corvée à sa nouvelle recrue. La jeune femme avait accepté sans broncher -elle n'aurait pu faire autrement de toute manière- et si c'était l'une des choses que faisait un membre de l'équipage, autant s'y accoutumer le plus tôt possible même si elle ne doutait pas que le Capitaine ne s'en tiendrait pas uniquement à un lessivage complet de tous les ponts...

Seulement il y avait une contrainte à ce travail: la présence d'eau. Si Serella recevait ne serait ce que la moindre gouttelette, elle se transformerait sur le champ...Et la sirène savait ce que "le peuple qui marche" faisait à ses semblables et lui feraient sans doute si ils la découvraient sous sa véritable forme. Elle espérait donc que sa chemise blanche vaporeuse et son manteau pirate suffirait à la protéger de l'eau...  
Elle frottait malgré tout fermement le pont où s'affairaient des dizaines d'hommes qui lui jetaient parfois de temps à autre un regard à la dérobée mais sans s'attarder. La jeune femme arrivait superbement à les ignorer, se concentrant uniquement sur sa tâche qui nécessitait la plus grande minutie, aussi veillait-elle particulièrement à ne pas mettre trop d'eau sur la brosse lorsqu'elle la trempait dans le seau.

Quand le soleil marqua son zénith d'un rayonnement plus fort que les précédents, l'océan parut devenir fou d'écumes et d'éclats. Le bateau tangua dangereusement et la sirène sentit son équilibre l'abandonner. Elle ondula en même temps que le navire afin de rester debout et de ne pas trébucher sur le sol humide. Les vagues étaient soudainement devenues gigantesques, roulant sous le navire avec langueur mais force comme si elles cherchaient à le faire reculer. Mais le _Black Pearl_ tint bon, et il ne recula pas devant l'océan qui faisait rage sous lui et devant lui. Il venait assurément de passer dans une des zones dites "maudites" de la mer et le Capitaine n'avait pas jugé bon d'informer son équipage.

Serella entendit clairement des cris de protestation émanant de l'équipage se faire de plus en plus forts et récurrents. Mais rien de la part du Capitaine qui ne broncha pas ni n'accorda d'attention à son équipage. Jack demeurait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon et le visage fermé. Tout sourire avait disparu de son être et n'émanait à présent de lui que du sérieux et une concentration hors-pair. Puis soudainement, il fit tourné la barre dans l'autre sens et le navire se redressa brutalement. Cette fois-ci Serella ne put conserver son équilibre et elle tomba -tout comme les autres-à terre avec violence. Mais la chance voulut que la zone en question fut sèche aussi ne se transforma-t-elle pas.

Réprimant un cri de surprise ainsi qu'une grimace, elle se redressa non sans mal. La jeune femme remarqua qu'au fur et à mesure que le navire progressait sur ces eaux, celles-ci se faisaient plus traîtres et cherchaient assurément à faire courir le _Black Pearl_ à sa perte, à le faire sombrer au fond des mers lui et son équipage. Un épais brouillard blanchâtre se formait peu à peu à l'horizon et le temps perdit lui aussi de sa beauté, se couvrant de plus en plus de nuages gris presque noirs. Pourtant Jack continua d'ignorer les signes avant coureur de la Mort, il tenait fermement la barre et tâchait de stabiliser le navire. Serella ne connaissait pas ces eaux bien qu'elle fut une fille de la mer, elle ne quittait que très peu sa région, mais elle sut qu'ils venaient de passer des frontières et que l'océan comptait leur faire payer cet affront. Elle reporta son regard sur l'horizon qui se faisait de plus en plus incertain et flou.

Le brume s'épaissit et sembla se diriger droit sur le navire. Un vent puissant se levait au Nord et se dirigeait avec hâte jusqu'au bateau en emportant le brouillard dans sa course. On avait l'impression d'entendre un grondement sourd s'élever du néant, l'approche d'une menace inévitable qui était à l'oeuvre et qui s'apprêtait à foncer sur le _Black Pearl._ A ce moment, Serella prit conscience qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Mais une part en elle la tint un instant immobile: elle ne risquait pas de mourir noyée, elle était fille des eaux. A la différence des humains qui eux finiraient tous par mourir noyés. Une fois cela fait, Serella pouvait considérer sa mission achevée et sa victoire acquise mais une autre part de son être refusait de laisser tous ces gens périr de cette façon, la victoire serait trop facile et porterait un goût amer.  
Elle se précipita vers Jack en sautant les quatre marches qui la séparaient du pont supérieur:

"-Jack il nous faut faire demi tour!" s'écria-t-elle bien que le vent grondant rendait sa voix presque inaudible.

Le Capitaine resta sourd à ses paroles. Serella ne saurait dire si c'était car il n'avait pas entendu ses paroles ou s'il ne voulait délibérément pas entendre. La peur grandissait dans son être, il fallait agir au plus vite. Les hommes en contrebas avaient de plus en plus de mal à maintenir les voiles qui luttaient contre ce qui était devenu une vraie tempête. Elle chercha des yeux quelqu'un qui serait capable de lui venir en aide et son regard tomba sur Phillip qui s'acharnait sur une corde à en perdre les mains. Elle sauta directement sur le pont et courut rejoindre l'ancien missionnaire.

"-Philip on doit faire demi tour! Ces eaux sont meurtrières ! L'océan ne veut pas de nous ici! Nous sommes sur un territoire protégée par une force ancienne!" cria-t-elle malgré le vent.

L'ancien missionnaire ne répondit pas, bien qu'il ait vu Serella, trop occupé qu'il était à tenir la corde qui menaçait à chaque fois de lui échapper. L'autre homme à côté ne semblait guère plus efficace à la retenir, il paraissait céder d'une minute à l'autre. Ça n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne lâchât la corde. Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'eux, Serella chercha du regard quelqu'un d'autre. Elle vit plus loin un homme aux cheveux gris blanc qui peinait à rester debout. Il devait être à coup sûr le second de Jack. La sirène était prêt à tenter le tout pour le tout pour sauver le navire et accessoirement sa couverture. Elle s'élança à vive allure à l'autre bout du pont et retint d'une main ferme Joshamee Gibbs qui s'apprêtait à toucher le sol.  
Le second releva la tête vers la jeune femme qui ne broncha ni ne desserra son étreinte puis elle l'aida à se relever. Il la remercia d'un bref hochement de tête et la sirène enchaîna sur le champ:

"-Nous devons faire demi tour tout de suite! Le Capitaine ne veut pas m'écouter!"

"-Oh croyez-moi madame je le sais mieux que quiconque ! Jack n'écoute que lui! On ne peut qu'espérez que le Black Pearl tienne bon jusqu'à la terre!" lui répondit Gibbs en grognant.

"-Mais il n'y _aura pas _de terre! Il faut faire demi-tour maintenant!" vociféra la sirène. "On ne gagnera pas la côte! Si on continue sur cette voie le navire va sombrer ! Je vous en prie faites-lui entendre raison!"

Gibbs regarda le visage implorant de la sirène qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Sa poigne de fer l'obligeait à croire que la situation était trop grave et trop sérieuse pour être négligée et laissée à l'abandon. Il lut dans les yeux de Serella de la détresse et de la peur, au point qu'il se résolut à aller voir le Capitaine et à l'empêcher de conduire tout son équipage à une mort certaine. Avec un hochement de tête qui fit lâcher prise la sirène, tous deux remontèrent voir le capitaine sous le joug violent des vagues et des cordes qui fouettaient l'air avec force.

Le reste de l'équipage tenait bon mais chacun menaçait de basculer à tout moment comme ce fut le cas d'un homme dont on restait impuissants à venir en aide. Il était dorénavant perdu et à la merci des flots qui se déchaînaient avec toujours plus de force. La mer semblait déterminé à faire couler le navire. De retour devant la barre que Jack maniait toujours avec force, Serella resta légèrement en retrait et laissa Gibbs parler. Durant ce laps de temps, elle contempla le visage de l'homme se tordre sous la colère, ses traits devenir plus durs et froids alors qu'il vociférait et faisait de grands gestes brusques. Mais à aucun moment le Capitaine ne daigna tourner le regard vers son second ou changer de cap, il semblait pris dans un enchantement qui le maintenait sous l'emprise d'une force invisible.

Voyant que même Gibbs demeurait impuissant à faire réagir Jack, Serella prit les devants et, s'avançant rapidement auprès du Capitaine du _Black Pearl,_ elle le poussa avec violence avant de s'emparer de la barre puis de lui faire opérer un tour complet sur elle-même. Elle eut du mal à garder le cap alors que le navire effectuait une lente bifurcation sur sa gauche avant de faire demi-tour. Elle reçut après quelques secondes l'aide de Gibbs qui vint à son secours, lui savait sans doute mieux qu'elle comment devait se manœuvrer un bateau, et celui là en particulier devait sans doute nécessiter une plus grande connaissance en matière de navigation que les autres.

Puis à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, Jack s'approcha de nouveau de la barre et la reprit mais sans en changer le cap. Toujours en silence, il écarta Gibbs qui se poussa quelque peu sur la droite. Au fur et à mesure que le _Black Pearl _s'échappait des eaux meurtrières, l'océan redevint calme, les vagues ne s'agitaient plus et ne s'attaquaient plus au navire. Le ciel redevint plus clair bien que toujours nuageux mais l'atmosphère lourde et étouffante qui avait sévit dans le brouillard avait disparu en même temps que ledit brouillard. En fait, le ciel était seulement nuageux mais hormis une fine pluie qui menaçait de tomber d'une minute à l'autre, plus rien ne pourrait s'en prendre au navire. Serella et le reste de l'équipage furent heureux de retrouver le calme des eaux ainsi que la sagesse du Capitaine bien que quelque chose clochait. La sirène s'accorda pour la peine un soupir de soulagement et de satisfaction tandis que sa respiration redevenait peu à peu normale.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous réellement hors de danger, Serella s'approcha de Gibbs:

"-Au fait je m'appelle Raven. Merci pour votre aide, sans quoi nous aurions tous péris." dit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

"-Oh mais non, le mérite ne vient pas de moi mais de vous. Vous avez grandement contribué à notre survie à tous." répondit Gibbs en secouant la tête avec lassitude. "C'est à moi de vous remerciez. Navré que votre première impression du navire eut été celle-ci..."

Quand bien même Serella aurait eu une autre approche du navire, elle demeurait un membre forcée de l'équipage, elle n'aurait pu prétendre à une autre vie que celle de lessiver le pont pour le bon plaisir du Capitaine dont les tendances suicidaires n'étaient plus à prouver.

"-Le Capitaine est-il toujours comme ça ?" s'enquit Serella sans prendre en compte la dernière phrase de Gibbs.

"-Non. Mais c'est une chose que je ne peux pas vous révélez à moins que Jack ne soit d'accord. Je m'appelle Joshamee Gibbs et je suis le second de Jack, c'est normal que je connaisse ses plans. Je lui donne parfois mon avis bien qu'il ne l'écoute jamais." avoua Gibbs en grommelant

"-Risque-t-il encore de nous faire ce genre...d'entreprises ?" questionna la sirène en fronçant les sourcils.

"-C'est fort possible, je le crains! Qui sait ce qui se passe derrière la tête de ce vieux fou ? Jack est un homme bon mais ambitieux, ce qu'il veut il finit toujours par l'obtenir qu'importe le prix."

"-Il serait prêt à sacrifier la vie de ses hommes pour arriver à ses fins ?" s'insurgea la sirène

"-C'est plus compliqué que ça je dirais, je ne suis même pas certain de comprendre moi-même ses motivations." avoua Gibbs en soupirant. "Peut être qu'Angelica aurait été en mesure de le faire ou d'expliquer son attitude mais elle n'est plus là pour nous aider."

Puis Gibbs s'en alla, délaissant Serella avec le Capitaine qui contemplait toujours l'océan d'un œil abattu et las. Elle soupira en contemplant le dos du pirate dont seuls les épaules bougeaient doucement. La jeune femme songeait aux paroles du second concernant une certaine Angelica. Peut être avait-elle été une femme qui comptât beaucoup dans la vie de Jack mais comme l'avait dit Gibbs, elle n'était plus sur le navire, il serait donc impossible d'en tirer quoique ce soit.  
La sirène réalisa qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais les humains, pas plus qu'elle ne ressentirait de l'affection pour eux. Quels autres êtres méprisables pourraient vouloir sacrifier ses semblables dans le but de parvenir à ses fins? Cette pensée ne fit que renforcer sa haine et sa rancœur.

* * *

_Je tiens à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui ont commenté et lu mes chapitres jusqu'à présent. Je l'avoue, j'ai oublié de vous répondre... MAIS, j'ai tout de même lu vos reviews et elles m'ont fait plaisir! Donc j'espère que ça va continuer et que vous commenterez. Vu que vous ne m'avez pas posé de questions (ce que je vous engage à faire histoire de faire la conversation ^^) je ne pense pas avoir besoin de répondre aux reviews individuellement, ce petit message général devrait largement servir à vous montre ma joie ! ^^ (ou pas...c'est peut être pas assez clair je ne sais pas...)  
Breeeef je suis en train de perdre la raison donc je vais m'arrêter là sinon le prochain chapitre ne ressemblera à rien (ou à pas grand chose pour être positive).  
Lhena ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Personne ne peut parler indéfiniment, parfois mieux vaut le silence. Mais plus le silence dure, plus les histoires seront longues quand viendra le moment de parler._

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Discussion nocturne.**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée. La mer était d'huile mais sa surface ondulait légèrement sous l'action d'un vent à peine perceptible, comparable à un souffle ou à un murmure. On aurait dit qu'un voile transparent était posé sur l'océan et empêchait l'eau de se mouvoir à son aise, comme une entravée par quelque chose d'invisible pour tout être vivant. Tout le navire dormait ou somnolait doucement et Serella était la seule âme en peine à errer sur le navire. Mais ce qui erre n'est pas forcément en perdition et c'était de son plein gré que la jeune femme demeurait sur le pont à contempler l'horizon d'un regard absent.  
Elle ignorait pourquoi elle s'acharnait à demeurer ici alors qu'il n'y avait rien, mais elle se sentait bien. C'était ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Le ciel était de nouveau découvert, la voûte céleste était tout simplement magnifique et semblait emplie d'une grande pureté et porteuse de sagesse. L'astre lunaire apportait sa clarté et sa bienveillance sur les êtres de la Terre.

La sirène pensait à son passé, elle fredonnait une douce mélodie que sa nourrice lui chantait durant son enfance, une berceuse que seuls les individus de son peuple étaient en mesure de chanter parfaitement. Les humains parvenaient à chanter la chanson mais ça n'était en rien comparable aux chants des sirènes, ça n'était même pas une piètre imitation. Tout juste une ombre et encore, l'euphémisme était beau. Elle perdit néanmoins le fil de la chanson et sa voix se brisa sur les derniers accents du premier couplet. Ça faisait mal d'y songer, c'était douloureux mais c'était une douleur qui faisait du bien. Presque comme un relâchement de la conscience et de l'âme, comme lorsque l'on enlève une épine du pied. Une boule se forma doucement au fond de sa gorge, l'empêchant de déglutir avec aisance. Une douce brise trancha l'air et elle s'en imprégna avec délectation. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas.

"-Vous allez bien ?" murmura une voix dans son dos.

Serella sursauta et se tint la poitrine en haletant. Elle avait réprimé un cri au prix d'un lourd effort mais elle ne sentait pas capable de le refaire si quelque chose d'imprévu survenait à nouveau. Elle se retourna et vit le regard désolé de Philip qui se tenait à deux ou trois mètres d'elle, les mains croisées dans son dos, avec une moue compatissante. Sa chemise légèrement entrouverte flottait au vent, dévoilant un large poitrail musclé qu'une cicatrice barrait. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'y attardèrent un moment et Philip perçut ce regard qu'il accueillit avec un sourire.  
Il déboutonna le reste de sa chemise et dévoila une longue entaille que le temps avait bien guéri. Serella s'avança doucement et apposa sa main sur le torse de Philip qui tressaillit sous ce contact chaud alors que les doigts de la sirène couraient sur son corps abîmé par une lame tranchante. Il ne fit aucune remarque mais il était néanmoins gêné par cette attitude...Gêné mais enthousiaste, presque excité. De là où venait Serella, il n'y avait pas de pudeur ni de honte à dévoiler son corps, pour la jeune femme son attitude n'avait rien de déplacé ni d'étrange mais en voyant le regard de Philip et en sentant son sursaut sous ses doigts, elle baissa la tête et s'écarta vivement d'un bond en arrière.

"-Je suis désolée... J-je n'aurais sans doute pas dû vous toucher ainsi." s'excusa la jeune femme en bafouillant légèrement.

"-Non ce n'est rien, au contraire... " commença-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. "Et je l'ai reçue il y a deux ans." enchaîna-t-il en désignant sa cicatrice d'un mouvement de tête.

"-Comment l'avez-vous eu ?" demanda Serella en croisant le regard de Philip.

L'ancien missionnaire sourit, mais c'était un sourire qui trahissait le souvenir d'une lourde souffrance, d'un mal que le temps n'avait pas su guérir. Il contempla toujours le visage de la jeune femme devant lui qui ne cessait de le dévisager, attendant sans doute la réponse à sa question comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale qu'elle pût espérer. Il fut troublé par son regard si bleu et si pénétrant, un regard qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il avait connu, quelqu'un qu'il avait aimé même si cela remontait à longtemps.

"-J'ai voulu venir en aide à quelqu'un qui en avait besoin...A quelqu'un qui avait besoin de moi." répondit-il simplement en soupirant de lassitude à cette pensée.

"-Pourquoi ?" interrogea Serella, bien que sa question en elle-même était dénudée de sens.

"-Pourquoi quoi ? Je crains ne pas comprendre ce que vous voulez dire..." avoua Philip désappointé.

"-La plupart des hommes n'hésiteraient pas à en abandonner d'autres dans le seul but de pouvoir survivre ou atteindre leur but..." expliqua Serella. "Pourquoi avez-vous donc risqué votre vie pour quelqu'un qui n'en aurait sûrement pas fait autant pour vous ?"

"-Parce que je l'aimais. J'aimais cette personne plus que ma propre vie. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour la sauver de tout ce qui la menaçait. L'_amour_. Voilà la seule chose qui a guidé mes pas ce jour là. C'est un sentiment qui peut amener un homme comme vous dites, à faire beaucoup de choses." répondit l'homme avec calme.

Serella détourna le regard, confuse d'avoir posé la question de manière si directe. Si elle avait eu un tant soi peu de sympathie pour la race humaine, peut être aurait-elle été honteuse d'avoir interrogé Philip de la sorte, mais la seule chose qu'elle ressentit à cet instant fut l'impression qu'une chose lourde se trouvait dans sa poitrine. Elle avait la vision d'une petite main avide qui creusait sans pitié ni peine à l'intérieur de son corps, cherchant à obtenir quelque chose d'elle sans savoir quoi exactement.  
Cette petite main convoitait cette chose avec avidité, et elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour creuser toujours plus profond, peu importe la douleur, pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait.  
Mais elle ne ressentait pas de culpabilité envers Philip, seulement un vide immense que rien ne pourrait combler.  
La sirène eut du mal à déglutir et s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. Alors qu'elle toussait pour rétablir sa respiration, elle entendit entre deux quintes de toux le rire de Philip. Pourquoi se moquait-il d'elle ? Et pourquoi la regardait-il de cette façon ? Elle fronça les sourcils et toussa une dernière fois.

"-Qui y a-t-il ? Pourquoi riez-vous de moi ?" fit la sirène en fronçant les sourcils, vexée.

"-Pour rien. J'aime seulement vous voir perdre tous vos moyens. Lorsque vous êtes prise au dépourvue vous semblez tellement plus...fragile. Ça me plait je dirais." fit simplement l'homme avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux en grands, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réponse bien qu'elle ait souvent vu le regard de Philip se poser sur elle. Jamais Serella ne l'aurait cru capable de lui dire cela en face, lui qui paraissait si discret et docile avec Jack. Se pourrait-il qu'il eût d'autres caractères cachés ? Impossible d'en être sûr.  
Elle rougit et bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, toujours sous le regard amusé de Phillip qui la mettait de plus en plus hors d'elle.  
Quel était son problème ? Et pourquoi réagissait-elle de la sorte ?  
Au fond, Serella savait que la vraie question à se poser était "Pourquoi suis-je incapable de réagir ?". Mais elle était incapable de pouvoir y répondre si elle se la posait. De toute façon, elle ne savait pas comment agir dans la mesure où elle serait capable de le faire. Qu'aurait-elle à faire en plus ? Sinon attendre, rien.  
Attendre, encore et toujours... N'avait-elle pas déjà suffisamment attendu ?

Voyant que la sirène gardait constamment les sourcils froncés, Philip effaça le sourire de son visage, jugeant son attitude déplacée voir irrespectueuse. Or selon lui, Serella méritait le respect pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme provoquait tant d'effet sur lui, la joie qu'elle lui amenait lorsqu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés.  
La joie...Un sentiment qu'il croyait avoir perdu sinon oublié. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le bonheur n'avait pas traversé ses lèvres et lui avait fait ressentir un tel sentiment de bien-être et de liberté. C'était tellement agréable et ce serait sans doute une sensation qu'il continuerait de rechercher après cet entretien. Les yeux bleus de Serella lui faisaient repenser à ceux d'une autre femme qu'il avait connue, une femme qu'il avait aimée dès l'instant où il l'avait vue. Mais aimait-il Serella ? Peut être. L'ancien missionnaire n'était pas encore en mesure de l'affirmer, mais ça ne saurait durer.

De son côté, Serella n'arrivait pas expliquer ce trouble constant qu'elle ressentait en présence de Philip, cette perte d'assurance et de confiance. Elle était en mesure d'expliquer qu'elle ressentait des sentiments forts envers Phillip, simplement elle n'avait pas encore décidé s'ils étaient bons ou mauvais. Ils étaient là, c'est tout...Et il faudrait faire attention à ce qu'ils ne la trahissent pas ce qui était le plus dangereux et le moins sûr. Elle croisa de nouveau le regard de Philip qui avait de nouveau fait place au sérieux et elle soupira.

"-Nous ne devrions pas être ici. Nous devrions dormir comme tout le monde." fit-elle simplement en se détournant de Philip pour reporter son regard sur l'horizon.

"-Beaucoup de gens ne sont pas à leur place, même dans la cale où ils dorment. Certains n'auraient jamais dû se trouver ici. Moi par exemple. Si je ne suis ici, ce n'est qu'à cause d'une suite d'éléments que je n'aurais pu éviter, même avec la meilleure volonté. Si je suis ici, ce n'est pas tellement par choix...Mais plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que cette vie est la seule qui puisse me convenir après ce que j'ai vécu, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir trouver ma place ailleurs que sur ce navire à présent. Mon destin est en quelque sorte lié au _Black Pearl_" expliqua-t-il d'une voix étonnamment calme et douce pour quelqu'un qui évoque un passé douloureux.

"-Mais vous n'avez plus de maison ? Aucun toit sous lequel revenir ?" interrogea Serella avec surprise en écarquillant les yeux.

"-J'en avais une autrefois, comme tout le monde j'imagine. Je pense qu'elle s'y trouve encore mais si je rentre, qu'y trouverai-je ? Si je suis parti c'est qu'elle ne recelait plus rien qui puisse m'obliger à rester. Plus personne ne m'attend chez moi Raven, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y retournerai. Je ne vois pas ce qui _m'incite_ à y retourner." répondit tristement l'ancien missionnaire.

Aux yeux de la sirène, il paraissait être comme un poisson égaré, laisser à l'écart de son ban, peut être même délaissé par celui-ci. Un poisson trop jeune pour vivre seul et bien trop loin de chez lui pour y retourner. Quand bien même aurait-il voulu rejoindre les siens que sa jeunesse l'en aurait empêcher, faute d'être assez rapide pour les rattraper. Condamné à errer seul jusqu'à la fin, il signerait sa mort dans la solitude, ce serait la fin d'une triste vie qui aurait pu être prometteuse dans un autre monde...  
Qu'est-ce que Philip avait sacrifié d'autre ? Et à quel prix ?  
Si Serella achevait sa mission, serait-elle aussi une âme errante ?

"-Et vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à partir de chez vous ?" enchaîna-t-il

"-La vengeance. La haine, la colère, le désir de faire justice moi-même..." commença-t-elle avec rage mais sa détermination à continuer d'exposer ses arguments vacilla peu à peu lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Dévisagée ainsi par Philip, ses motivations ne semblaient plus aussi nobles qu'elle l'avait crues, peut être même ne les avaient-elles jamais été. Mais était-elle en mesure de faire marche arrière à présent ? Serait-elle encore accueillie chez elle alors qu'elle avait elle-même choisie de quitter son royaume ? Elle espérait que oui, car c'était pour son peuple qu'elle avait tourné le dos à son monde pour choisir celui des hommes, celui de la Mort.

"-La vengeance n'amène à rien sinon à la peine, à la souffrance et...à la mort. Vous n'avez pas besoin de voir tout ça ni de le ressentir. Votre cœur n'en sortira que noir, ténébreux et froid. Vous avez seulement besoin d'oublier ce que vous avez vécu pour prendre un nouveau départ. Nous sommes semblables Raven." crût bon de dire Philip en ramenant sur son épaule un pan de sa chemise qui lui glissait sur le bras à cause du vent qui s'était levé. Depuis le début de leur conversation, il ne l'avait pas reboutonnée.

La remarque avait piqué au vif la colère de Serella qui fronça des sourcils. Qui était-il pour dire ça ? Que connaissait-il de sa vie ? Ce qu'il avait lui-même vécu ne s'appliquait pas forcément à son cas à elle. Et si elle n'avait pas envie d'oublier ? Si elle ne voulait pas repartir à zéro ? Si pour "prendre un nouveau départ" comme le disait Philip il ne fallait pas le commencer dans le sang ? La sirène sentait monter en elle un sentiment qu'elle avait cherché à refouler, à dissimuler, à oublier. Peut être l'avait-elle fait d'ailleurs depuis trop longtemps car elle ne sentait pas capable de le refluer, de le réprimer, de se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle lassât sa colère exploser auquel cas ce serait elle qui exploserait.

"-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez? Je ne suis pas faible! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, ni de votre aide et encore moins de celles des autres ! Que connaissez-vous de ma vie? Rien! Alors qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que mon cœur n'est pas déjà suffisamment noir ? Qu'est-ce qui vous laisse penser que nous sommes semblables ? Si nous l'avions été j'aurais été noyée sous le poids des remords...Mais ça n'est pas le cas, alors foutez-moi la paix!"

A peine les mots avaient-ils franchis ses lèvres qu'elle les regretta aussitôt. Elle se mordit la lèvre au sang mais elle ne saurait dire si celui-ci s'était mis à couler. Elle aurait voulu expliquer à Philip ce qu'elle venait de dire, démentir ses propres paroles, nier la vérité. Mais la colère était encore vive, trop fulgurante et prête à frapper comme le vent d'une tempête si elle ouvrait la bouche. Non, la meilleure chose à faire était de s'en aller, ce qu'elle fit sans plus de divagation en tâchant de refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.  
Servir une autre affabulation aurait été plus facile, elle avait pris l'habitude et l'assurance pour le faire, mais tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour y parvenir avait subitement volé en éclat face à Philip. Sa colère était mal dirigée, Philip ne cherchait qu'à l'aider, qu'à la préserver d'un monde sanguinolent, elle le savait mais jamais elle ne l'admettrait. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes qu'elle se refusait à laisser sortir. Les larmes de sirène valaient bien trop chères pour être gaspillée. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle fût si faible? Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que le tout passe, lentement mais sûrement. Afin de ne plus commettre d'erreurs, ne plus prendre de risque inutiles.

Elle se réfugia aussitôt dans la cale, s'allongea sur sa couchette, mais ne dormit pas. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, elle se laissait bercer par le ronflement et le souffle régulier des pirates autour d'elle, qui eux dormaient d'un sommeil profond qui rien ne semblait capable de perturber. Vu de cette façon, aucun homme ici présent n'aurait pu être qualifié de brutal, de violent ou même de menaçant. Mais à première vue, pourrait-on qualifier Serella de sirène ? Non, alors la jeune femme ne le laissa pas berner par ces illusions même si elles étaient douces et faciles à croire...  
Les minutes défilaient mais le sommeil ne la gagna pas. Elle osait à peine respirer de peur de sangloter comme une enfant. Elle avait tellement caché sa tristesse qu'à présent elle ne se sentait plus capable de la réprimer. Au final il y avait tant de choses qu'elle s'était cachée. Depuis le début, elle n'avait fait que se fourvoyer, se tromper avant de tromper les autres. C'était tellement plus simple...

Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit les pas de Philip qui descendait les marches mais après plus rien. L'atmosphère lui parut soudainement lourde et l'air saturé, luttant avec la sérénité et le calme des dormeurs à ses côtés. Serella ferma les yeux pour empêcher une larme de couler et celle-ci resta sous sa paupière. Elle attendit d'être sûre qu'elle ne s'échapperait pas sitôt ses yeux ouverts puis elle relâcha sa respiration avec langueur. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle l'avait retenue. Elle se demanda par la suite si, à force de volonté, elle pouvait se donner la mort en cessant de respirer. C'était stupide et idiot et elle n'essaya pas. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite. Elle ne se montrerait pas de nouveau faible. Elle se l'interdit. La jeune femme le prit à la fois pour un défi et une promesse qu'elle veillerait à tenir.

"_J'assumerai mes erreurs et leurs conséquences. Qu'advienne ce qu'il doit advenir, je n'ai pas d'autre choix..."__  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Il faut apprendre à réagir quand vient le danger. Il faut frapper avant d'être frappé."_

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Entretien avec le Capitaine.**

Serella n'avait pas dormi, pas une seconde. Elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de toute la nuit, nuit qui lui avait parue si longue et si terne. Lorsque le sommeil s'était fait présent, ça n'avait été que pour de courte durée. Un durée bien trop courte pour même essayer de l'apprécier. Les secondes s'étaient alors égrener avec une langueur à couper le souffle et durant un instant -bref lui aussi- Serella avait cru que son cœur s'était arrêté, dans un silence aussi pesant que celui qui avait régné dans son corps lors de la triste nouvelle du sort de ses sœurs. Or puisqu'elle se trouvait sur le pont, cela ne devait pas être le cas, la vie n'avait pas encore choisi de déserter son corps. Mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour s'en réjouir ?  
A présent que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire la grasse-matinée ou même tenter de récupérer une nuit de sommeil qu'elle aurait sans doute voulu oublier. Seulement voilà, les sirènes ont bonne mémoire et elle n'allait pas oublier de sitôt ce qui s'était produit.

La jeune femme ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle était censée faire, depuis la folle entreprise du Capitaine, elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles concernant son travail en tant que membre actif de l'équipage. Serait-elle bonne à lessiver le pont une journée de plus ? Si la chose qu'elle avait à craindre ce jour-ci était de risquer de se mouiller, elle pouvait légèrement abaisser sa garde et se focaliser uniquement sur la tâche qui lui était confiée. Au moins penserait-elle à quelque chose d'autre.  
La sirène tournait en rond sur le navire, cherchant un seau et un balais mais étrangement, ceux-ci demeurèrent introuvables et l'idée de questionner l'équipage dans le but de trouver une panoplie complète de nettoyage ne l'enchantait pas. Moins elle aurait de contact avec les gens qu'elle côtoyait, mieux cela vaudrait pour sa condition, -sa couverture. Il ne fallait pas que tout dérape comme avec Philip...

L'ancien missionnaire occupait d'ailleurs toujours les pensées de la sirène qui avait beau s'acharner à penser à autre chose, tout finissait au final par revenir sur Philip, ce qui n'était pas sans l'agacer. Elle le voyait de temps à autre s'agiter sur le pont avec d'autres hommes, débattre furieusement avec eux lorsque le besoin de se faire entendre se faisait plus nécessaire, mais pas un seul instant elle n'avait croisé son regard et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Une sorte de culpabilité montait en elle au fur et à mesure que ses songes se multipliaient et qu'ils prenaient de l'ampleur dans son esprit. N'avait-elle pas commis une erreur en rabrouant ainsi cet homme qui ne cherchait qu'à la réconforter ?

"_Non, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Il m'a cru faible et c'était une grave erreur. Si je dois assumer mes actes, qu'il le fasse aussi! Je n'ai pas à m'excuser..."_

S'excuser n'était pas un mot qu'elle employait couramment dans son vocabulaire. Depuis sa naissance, jamais elle n'avait eu à s'excuser auprès de quiconque. Non pas qu'elle n'eut jamais commis de fautes (graves ou non) mais c'était toujours à ses dépends, et non envers ceux des autres. Si elle devait présenter ses excuses à quelqu'un, c'était à elle-même qu'elle devait le faire, mais la fierté, plus que l'orgueil ou tout le reste, l'empêchait de le faire. Serella ne doutait pas que ce serait un jour ce qui causerait sa perte...Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ce jour fût encore lointain.  
Mais lorsque l'on est seule face à tout un peuple, à la merci d'un monde dont on ignore presque tout, comment faire pour ne jamais perdre pied ?

Elle remarqua soudain que ce qu'elle cherchait depuis des heures se trouvait aux côtés du Capitaine, soit précisément au pied de la barre qu'il tenait toujours avec la même indifférence. Pourvu qu'il ne tentât pas d'autres missions suicides aujourd'hui... Jack se tenait en compagnie de Joshamee Gibbs et tous deux fixaient l'horizon sans ciller. Durant quelques infimes secondes, Serella suivit leurs regards depuis le pont mais rien dans un large rayon ne laissait présager que quelque chose de néfaste allait sortir des eaux pour attaquer le navire.  
Quand bien même cela aurait été le cas, elle aurait senti le danger arriver, surtout si celui-ci venait de la mer. La sirène ne pouvait ignorer l'appel de la mer, elle était fille des océans après tout. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien accaparer leur attention de la sorte ? Visiblement, elle était la seule personne à bord à s'en soucier à moins qu'elle ne fût la seule encore dans l'ignorance. Quelqu'en fut la raison, c'était une chose troublante voir angoissante de voir ainsi ces hommes observer une chose qui demeurait cachée à la vue. Il s'agissait d'une situation qui exigeait de rester sur ses gardes et de garder la tête froide, prêt à agir en conséquence le moment venu...Qui pouvait dire ce que demain apporterait ? Et surtout, de_quelle façon _il allait l'apporter.  
Gibbs remarqua ensuite la présence de Serella qu'il héla aussitôt:

"-Raven!"

La sirène mit du temps avant de réaliser que c'était elle que l'on appelait, que c'était le nom sous lequel elle avait rejoint l'équipage du_Black Pearl. _Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, comme si elle reprenait enfin connaissance et le contrôle de son esprit puis elle se retourna pour faire face à Gibbs qui était descendu pour la rejoindre.

"-Oui ?" fit-elle innocemment

"-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu lorsque je vous ai appelée ? Ca fait déjà la troisième fois ! " répliqua Gibbs les sourcils froncés par l'agacement et l'impatience.

"-Je n'ai pas entendu. Et j'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit, j'ai du mal à reprendre mes repères." répondit-elle sur le même ton. Et ça n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

"-Les nuits difficiles comme vous dites, vous en passerez beaucoup sur ce navire. Tâchez de vous y faire rapidement si vous ne voulez pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Le Capitaine veut vous voir. Sur le champ." annonça le second à la plus grande surprise de la sirène.

"-Maintenant ? Pour quelle raison ?" questionna Serella.

"-Montez. Et vous le saurez." acheva l'homme avant de continuer sa course.

Le ton de Gibbs n'annonçait rien de bon, et le fait qu'il repartît dans une autre direction plutôt qu'aux côtés de Jack près de la barre laissait à penser que l'entretien était privé. Serella ne douta pas une seule seconde que l'homme savait de quoi le Capitaine allait lui parler. La crainte gagna le cœur de la sirène qui avala sa salive de peur que que celle-ci ne se bloquât au fond de sa gorge si elle prenait trop de temps à réagir.  
On prétend que les animaux, et en particulier les poissons, fuient le danger quand ils le sentent arriver. Pourquoi Serella ressentait-elle cette brusque envie de fuir et de se cacher ? Que risquait de faire le Capitaine qui pourrait la mettre en danger ?  
Elle essayait de se rassurer -de se raccrocher à l'idée serait même plus juste- que Jack ne tenterait rien devant son équipage au grand complet. Mais en était-elle réellement convaincue ? Jack et ses hommes n'étaient pas des hommes ordinaires, ils étaient des pirates...Et les pirates n'avaient jamais agis comme des hommes normaux mais comme des monstres, et cela, elle avait un peu trop tendance à l'oublier. Le sang a toujours appelé le sang.

Alors qu'elle contemplait le Capitaine, celui-ci porta son regard sur la jeune femme dont le cœur rata un battement. Jack lui fit signe de la tête de monter le rejoindre et elle ne pouvait feindre de ne pas l'avoir vu. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de gravir les marches qui la séparait de la barre. Alors elle s'avança, et durant le laps de temps qui s'écoula avant qu'elle ne rejoignît Jack, celui-ci ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard. Mais seuls ces yeux avaient bougé, le reste de son corps était demeuré de marbre, faisant face à l'océan toujours plus implacable. Étrangement, cela ne surprit pas Serella.  
Elle se plaça aux côtés du Capitaine mais n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui, se contentant seulement de fixer elle aussi l'horizon d'un oeil vif. La sirène se sentait prête à réagir instantanément au moindre geste. Mais Jack ne parla pas, il demeura silencieux ce qui brusqua la sirène et l'indisposa. Pourquoi demeurait-il ainsi dans le silence alors qu'il l'avait faite venir ? Au final, Serella n'y tint plus:

"-Vous m'avez demandée venir je crois. Pour quelle raison ?" demanda-t-elle en regardant le visage de Jack à la dérobée.

"-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il y a une raison ?" reprit Jack avec nonchalance. "Je peux simplement avoir envie de te voir."

"-Eh bien, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour que vous entendiez le doux son de ma voix que je suis là...Donc il y a une raison." répondit Serella en ignorant le fait que Jack l'avait tutoyée, ce qui ne la surprenait qu'à moitié. Ici, elle ne commandait rien, elle était un membre de l'équipage au même titre que les autres sinon plus bas encore.

"-Et elle est intelligente en plus! Mais soyons sérieux une seconde, voir mieux: une minute, rien qu'une seule. Si tu es là, c'est parce que j'ai à te remercier, enfin je crois, pour ta conduite d'hier. Si toi et ton insolence n'avaient pas été là, nous serions tous morts à l'heure qu'il est !"

"-Et vous osez dire cela avec un sourire ?!" s'offusqua la sirène. " Qu'est-ce qui vous ait passé par la tête ? Si vous voulez vous donner la mort, allez-y personne ne vous retient, mais vous n'êtes nullement obligé de la donner à vos hommes. Je vous croyais puissant lors de notre première rencontre, mais vous n'êtes en réalité qu'un faible, qu'un lâche!"

Serella s'était surprise à prendre la défense des hommes, elle exécrait le massacre d'innocents ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa soif de sang envers ceux qu'elle jugeait méritants d'un tel sort. Des gens indignes d'avoir une fin noble et une vie humble, qui ne méritaient que la mort comme le plus insignifiants des châtiments. Le regard du Capitaine se durcit mais la jeune femme ne cilla à aucun moment. Elle croyait Jack faible ? Parfait. A la condition qu'elle ne montrât pas elle-même sa faiblesse.  
Elle le trouvait lâche ? Très bien, mais à partir de maintenant, elle ne devrait pas montrer sa lâcheté devant aucun des ordres qu'il lui donnerait. Les hommes sont orgueilleux, ils ne supportent pas que l'on mette en doute leurs actes, et la sirène ne doutait pas que sonnerait bientôt l'heure de la vengeance de son supérieur. Mais ne s'était-elle pas jurée la nuit dernière d'assumer les conséquences de ses propres actes avant de juger ceux des autres ? Si. Aussi était-elle prête à encaisser les coups sans broncher. Elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole, ça, ce serait une preuve de faiblesse et de lâcheté.

"-Tu parles de moi sans me connaître. Sais-tu que beaucoup d'hommes sont morts pour moins que ça ? J'imagine que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le carénage ?" questionna Jack dont la colère marquait encore les traits sous sa voix calme.

"-N-non." bafouilla Serella. Elle sentait soudainement sa détermination vaciller et son courage se faire imprudent.

_"Idiote! N'oublie pas qu'ici tu es chez les pirates!"_

Trop tard...

"-Le carénage, miss Raven, ou "grande cale" est une méthode de torture que nous autres pirates pratiquons assez..fréquemment. Par plaisir ou par punition. Je ne fais pas dans la torture gratuite, mais je n'hésite pas à punir mes hommes en cas de refus de soumission et d'autorité. Pour en revenir au carénage, cette pratique courante consiste à déshabiller une personne avant de l'accrocher à une corde pieds et mains liés. Puis, elle est balancée par dessus bord et les pirates la font passer sous la coque recouverte de coquillages acérés. Si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver lacérée et récupérée de l'autre côté du navire en tant que tas de chair, je vous conseille de ne pas oublier à qui vous avez affaire." menaça le Capitaine. "Quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?"

"-N-non rien...Capitaine." concéda Raven en baissant la tête, signe de soumission bien que cela n'effaça qu'en partie sa colère. La peur était le pire des sentiments, elle conférait tout pouvoir à qui était en mesure de la susciter.

Elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Jack non seulement de la colère mais aussi un fort sentiment...d'admiration. Ce pirate qu'elle avait jugé aux premiers abords insouciant pouvait se révéler être le plus cruel des hommes et le plus imprévisible. Sans doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle il était capitaine à la place de...Gibbs par exemple. Serella conserva la tête baissée le temps qu'elle jugerait nécessaire, enfin, le temps que Jack jugerait nécessaire. Elle sentait que le regard de l'homme ne la quittait pas, mais elle se retint de relever la tête pour en être sûre, pour le moment mieux valait faire profil bas.

"-J'aime mieux ça Raven. Mais je ne veux pas que vous me détestiez non plus, nous pourrions être amis comme je le suis avec le reste de mes hommes. Simplement il faut garder à l'esprit que je peux être aussi généreux que cruel et tout ira bien. Je vous ai donné une épée, mais il ne me semble pas vous avoir vu vous en servir..." fit Jack en se frottant le menton d'un geste penseur. "En garde!" cria-t-il par la suite en dégainant son épée avant de la pointer en direction de la gorge de la sirène.

Serella n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne cessa de scruter le fil de la lame qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa gorge, pourtant elle ne bougea en aucune façon. Il lui sembla que ses membres s'étaient raidis et qu'ils se retrouvaient dans l'incapacité de bouger. Son cerveau lui hurlait de faire quelque chose, de bouger, mais ses membres refusèrent de lui obéir quand bien même la volonté se faisait ardemment présente. Etait-ce de la peur qu'elle ressentait ? Oui. S'enfuirait-elle pour autant ? Non, elle n'étais pas...lâche.

"-Capitaine...Il n'est pas raisonnable de lâcher la barre..." tenta-t-elle

"-Il n'est pas raisonnable de fréquenter des pirates, pourtant vous êtes sur mon navire de votre plein gré" répondit-il avec un sourire. "GIBBS!"

Un "A vos ordres Capitaine" retentit un peu plus loin en bas, puis Gibbs apparut comme sorti de nulle part et il prit la barre, comme s'il avait deviné les intentions du capitaine avant même que celui-ci ne les eut annoncés. Jack reporta son attention sur la jeune femme avec un sourire. Celle-ci en avait profité pour se tenir hors de portée de l'épée. Elle cherchait en vain à prendre la sienne. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans le fourreau de sa propre arme alors que l'excitation et l'adrénaline la gagnaient peu à peu. Elle trouva finalement la poignée et dégaina l'arme qu'elle avait cru plus petite et moins lourde. Elle fut obligée de la tenir à deux mains si elle voulait la conserver droite. Mais cela lui conféra aussi un handicap certain.

Jack regarda quelques secondes la position de la sirène avant de repartir dans une série de coups sans même prévenir Serella. Celle-ci essaya tant bien que mal de se protéger mais chaque fois la lame l'atteignait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle cherchait à se préserver de la lame en parant les coups du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais chaque fois Jack ne laissait que très peu de temps et frappait toujours plus vite et plus fort. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol au bout d'un moment, la lame de Jack au niveau de ses deux yeux. Le capitaine se déclara satisfait:

"-Je m'attendais à mieux venant d'une femme telle que toi. Mais je suis assez surpris de voir que tu bouges malgré tout assez vite et que tu es dans l'ensemble difficile à atteindre. Peut être que je pourrai faire quelque chose de toi."

Serella regarda le visage du Capitaine parcourir son corps raide et immobile, s'attardant sur sa poitrine dont les quelques cordons la chemise blanche maculée s'étaient détachés durant l'assaut imprévu. Il laissait entrevoir une poitrine blanche et pure que rien n'avait encore souillé. Un frémissement parcouru le corps du Capitaine mais il n'en tint pas compte et se retira.

"-Demain tu t'entraîneras encore, avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. J'ai pas que ça à faire d'entraîner les novices. Et ce jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de combattre chacun des hommes ici présents. Peut être auras-tu m'affronter de temps à autres qui sait ? Pour le moment va te soigner, et changes-toi, tes vêtements sont couverts de sang."

La jeune femme contempla ses vêtements. La manche gauche de sa chemise était ouverte et une plaie peu profonde saignait malgré tout abondamment. Dans le feu de l'action, elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, mais à présent que la "bataille" était achevée et l'adrénaline retombée, la sirène ressentit la douleur irradier dans tout son être. Jack n'y était pas allée de main morte et lors de leur prochain affrontement il en ferait de même... Réprimant une grimace de douleur tout en tenant fermement son bras, Serella redescendit dans la cale sous le regard des membres de l'équipage qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette du combat improvisé.

La sirène ne put se résoudre qu'à enlever le sang qui coulait toujours de son bras uniquement grâce à du tissus. Utiliser de l'eau était impensable. Tant pis si sa peau restait maculée, elle n'aurait qu'à ignorer les questions qu'on lui poserait et feindre l'indifférence. Si elle était aussi faible que Jack paraissait le croire, la jeune femme endurerait des jours difficiles à l'avenir. Mais qu'avait-elle espéré en s'enrôlant sur le navire ? Qu'il lui serait si aisé de tuer autant d'hommes à elle seule ? De plus, si elle n'éprouvait guère de sympathie pour la race humaine, l'idée de tuer des innocents ne l'enchantait guère plus. Au pire des cas, ce serait de la légitime défense...  
Mais pouvait-elle qualifier sa défense de "légitime" à son stade ?


	7. Chapter 7

_« La vie est trop courte pour autoriser la vengeance. Mais quand la vie semble durer éternellement, peut-on dévier de ce principe ? »_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Sixième sens**_

Serella ne dormait pas une fois de plus. Elle s'était résolue à croire que l'insomnie était devenue une chose récurrente chez elle –une chose contre laquelle elle ne pouvait lutter, une chose qui faisait désormais parti de son être. Les mains derrière la tête, elle fixait un point invisible sur le plafond de bois au-dessus d'elle, doucement bercée par le roulement des vagues qui frappaient le navire de temps à autre. La sirène ne trouvait cependant pas le sommeil, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle fournissait et la mélodie envoûtante que représentait le chant des vagues. A défaut de pouvoir dormir, elle réfléchissait à sa situation jusqu'à présent.

Selon elle, elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie et s'en sortait bien d'une façon générale. Personne ne soupçonnait qu'elle pouvait être une créature de la mer cherchant à assouvir sa soif de vengeance. Mais plus elle y songeait, plus elle se sentait lasse de jouer à ce jeu. Est-ce que tout ceci en valait vraiment la peine ?

L'océan lui manquait et durant cette dernière semaine tout particulièrement éprouvante, elle avait ressenti, dans un moment de faiblesse, le besoin d'y retourner ardemment. S'en avait tourné à l'obsession qui, par chance, avait fini par passé au prix de longs efforts et de douleurs silencieuses. La nostalgie, le mal du pays, rien de plus que ces maux la tourmentaient. C'était peut-être aussi pour cette raison que la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas s'abandonner aux bras du sommeil, ses rêves étaient peuplés de la mer, des poissons multicolores et des coraux flamboyants.

Même sa longue queue coloré et fluorescente lui manquait, elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie d'elle-même, troquée son corps pour un autre qui n'aurait pas lieu d'être. Pour un autre qui ne lui appartenait pas et ne le ferait sans doute jamais. Mais par-dessus tout, toutes ses sœurs étaient au complet dans ses songes.  
Les souvenirs du bonheur marquent le début d'une vie de douleur, car si le bonheur n'est qu'un souvenir, c'est qu'il n'est plus –ou qu'il n'a plus raison d'être.

La jeune femme bougea mollement mais la douleur irradia néanmoins son corps ankylosé. Par ordre du Capitaine, elle avait été contrainte d'enchaîner les combats -plusieurs par jours certaines fois-, avec à chaque fois un homme nouveau. Chacun avait un style différent, peu de similitudes étaient notables, et Serella était contrainte de s'adapter à chaque fois.  
Seulement son temps d'adaptation était bien trop lent, elle subissait et endurait les coups qu'on lui portait avec rudesse et sans ménagement, plutôt que de les contrer ou de les esquiver. Le sang et la violence avait été au rendez-vous, c'était indéniable. Les hommes ne connaissaient-ils donc que la violence dans leur courte vie ?

Elle devait néanmoins reconnaître en avoir appris plus en une semaine sur l'art de combattre qu'en un mois passé avec un maître d'arme. Car ici, sur le _Black Pearl, _c'est l'instinct de survie qui commande la main des hommes. Sur le navire, on ne se battait pas pour faire semblant, l'acier était froid et mordant, acéré et cruel et les blessures n'étaient pas une plaisanterie. On sentait dans l'air qu'on frappait pour tuer, pas pour blesser. S'en était presque effrayant.

A force de côtoyer des hommes et de vivre avec eux, elle avait appris à en connaître certains et à les apprécier. Ils l'avaient aidée à se battre, lui apprenant de quelle façon tenir une épée et de quelle façon ne pas se blesser en parant les coups.  
Mais la jeune femme s'évertuait à penser malgré tout que si tous les hommes n'étaient pas méchants, ils n'étaient pas tous comme Phillip ou Gibbs, -encore que ce dernier paraissait pouvoir faire preuve de fourberie en cas de nécessité. Elle ne savait de quel côté se ranger, décrétant qu'il était encore bien trop tôt pour décider quelque chose de clair et de concis. Cependant, il fallait également ne pas trop traîner.

Si certains ne se contentaient d'attaquer Serella –conformément aux ordres de Jack- sans guère plus s'attarder sur son cas, d'autres prenaient tout de même le temps de lui donner des conseils et de lui apprendre des coups meurtriers. Elle connaissait à présent de nombreux coups de grâce et les endroits où il fallait les porter. Mais le moment venu, serait-elle capable de les porter ? Voilà une toute autre chose à laquelle elle n'osait pas encore se pencher.

Le jour était proche, l'heure juste avant l'aube était la plus belle et la plus rassurante, comme porteur d'un espoir nouveau. Lorsque le ciel se tentait d'un mélange de bleu et d'or, que les nuages s'approchaient pour recouvrir le ciel, on pouvait trouver beaucoup de similitudes avec la mer et son écume sur une plage déserte. Après tout, le ciel et la mer formait un tout indissociable que l'horizon reliait solidement. Un lien que rien ne saurait défaire car il demeurait impossible qu'il pût être touché.

Serella semblait attendre quelque chose, et même si elle ignorait quoi, elle l'attendait de pied ferme. Le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose la tenaillait violemment. Que pouvait-elle avoir oublié, délaissé dans un coin de son esprit ?

En soupirant, elle s'empara du sac de toile qu'elle avait réquisitionné quelque part sur le navire et fouilla son contenu. Ses mains heurtèrent à l'aveuglette la façade froide d'un morceau de verre qu'elle prit avec précaution pour ne pas se couper. Elle regarda son visage apparaître dans la glace, puis elle fit lentement glisser sa main sur l'hématome violacé qui colorait le sommet de son front, juste au-dessus de l'œil gauche. Elle grimaça sous son propre contact, la douleur étant encore bien présente. Recevoir le pommeau d'une épée ne fait jamais grand bien.

« _N'oublie pas qu'il n'y a pas qu'une lame qui blesse petiote. » _avait dit l'homme après l'avoir aidée à se relever.

En regardant la glace, Serella se demanda si, à force de recevoir des coups, la douleur se ferait moins lancinante et plus supportable. Peut-être finirait-elle même par y être totalement insensible avec le temps qui sait ? En observant mieux son reflet, elle nota que sa beauté de sirène était encore visible malgré les nombreux coups qu'elle avait reçus ses yeux avaient toujours la même couleur bleu foncé que celle des abymes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue –profonds et pénétrants. Ils brillaient d'une étrange lueur, d'un feu dont les flammes ne devraient jamais s'éteindre.

Dans son royaume, on disait qu'une telle couleur était la preuve d'une bénédiction des dieux de l'océan. Mais Serella ne croyait en rien à toutes ses histoires, et si autrefois elle se plaisait à les écouter, à présent elle voulait les éviter, les renier. Elles étaient devenues pour la sirène une chose exécrable, une aversion qui jamais ne changerait.  
Si de tels dieux existaient, ils se seraient opposés au meurtre des sirènes. A leur massacre pur et simple, sans aucune forme de pitié. Or où étaient ces dieux, lorsque les semblables de Serella hurlaient à la mort sous le poids de la torture ? Si les dieux de l'océan existaient, voilà bien longtemps qu'ils leurs avaient tournés le dos…

Elle rangea le miroir dans son sac et en fouillant plus attentivement à l'intérieur –entre ses anciens vêtements qu'elle avait préféré garder, et les deux ou trois babioles récupérées çà et là-, elle remarqua un morceau de papier froissé, à mi-chemin entre une boule et un pliage carré parfaitement symétrique. Intriguée, la sirène récupéra l'objet jaunis et en le portant davantage à son visage, elle le reconnut : le message qu'elle devait porter à Jack. La chose qu'elle avait oubliée.  
En l'ouvrant, elle nota que la tâche noire était encore plus noire que l'intérieur de la cale –pourtant déjà sombre. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme mais son visage demeura impassible. Pourquoi devrait-elle s'inquiéter ? Le message ne lui était pourtant pas destiné.

La curiosité gagna par la suite la jeune femme : le Capitaine aurait-il peur en voyant cette tâche ?  
Comment réagirait-il ? Du bout des doigts et d'un geste lent, elle lissa le message qui avait fini par s'écorner avec l'air marin, la négligence, l'abandon et tout simplement l'oubli. Il paraissait aussi avoir vieilli, des taches brunes en avaient recouvert la surface dont les plis étaient encore visibles. De fines particules lui restèrent dans les doigts alors qu'elle frottait pour les faire tomber. On aurait dit que le papier avait déjà mille ans d'âge.

Serella prit la résolution d'aller voir le Capitaine le jour même, afin de ne pas oublier la mission qu'on lui avait confiée. Après tout, elle devait bien cela à l'homme qui lui avait permis de rejoindre le navire de Jack Sparrow. Elle fut prise d'un étrange sentiment, comme si quelque chose approchait inexorablement, mais demeurant invisible et tapis dans l'ombre.  
Plissant des sourcils, elle se leva et gagna le pont d'un pas rapide. Peur ? Non, inquiétude. Tout était pourtant calme au-dehors, les étoiles et la lune éclairaient le pont d'une pâle lumière bleuté, et le pavillon noir et blanc flottait doucement sous une légère brise à peine perceptible.

Pourtant, dans ce cadre presque idyllique, la sirène sentait un danger proche, approcher encore et encore. Un danger qui viendrait de l'océan. Quel danger pouvait cependant les menacer ? Une drôle de sensation parcourut l'ensemble son être, comme si elle répondait à un signal ou…à _un appel. _L'appel de l'océan. Or la sirène avait beau scruter l'onde, depuis le rebord du navire, rien n'en surgissait. Se pourrait-il que, depuis les profondeurs abyssales des océans, ses sœurs soient parties à sa recherche ? Cette perspective la rassura autant qu'elle l'inquiéta.  
Serella s'éloigna du rebord du navire, se replaçant au milieu du pont mais même là, l'inquiétude ne la lâcha pas.

Les bras ballant le long de son corps, le visage blanc sous la lune qui commençait à disparaître, la jeune femme voulut retourner dans la calle mais une force inconnue l'en empêcha. Ce n'était pas un sortilège de la mer, simplement une absence totale de volonté. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle mais cela ne contribua pas à augmenter son angoisse. Qu'importe ce qui pouvait bien avancer dans son dos, cela devait être moins pire que ce qu'il y avait dans l'eau.

« - Tu sens quelque chose toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? » demanda une voix, grave et masculine appartenant au Capitaine.

« -Oui…Ca s'approche, ça s'insinue doucement mais ça demeure invisible. Mais c'est encore loin, très loin. Quoique plus pour très longtemps si on continue à rester immobile. » expliqua Serella, regardant toujours l'horizon d'un calme plat.

« -Es-tu en train de suggérer de lever les voiles ? »

« -Non, pas nécessairement. Simplement il faut se tenir prêt lorsque cela frappera, car j'en suis sûre, cela ne nous lâchera pas. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. » fit Serella acceptant enfin de se retourner pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

Jack l'étudiait depuis son arrivée, se plongeant dans la contemplation du corps mince et meurtris de la jeune femme. Il se sentait quelque peu coupable des choses qu'elle avait subies, endurées, mais si elle voulait résister sur le navire, c'était nécessaire. Aussi était-ce pour cela qu'elle n'avait jamais bronché, car elle en avait conscience. Elle avait d'ailleurs fait des progrès considérables pour le peu de temps qu'elle avait eu.  
Le regard de la sirène avait quelque chose de fluorescent, malgré le peu de lumière qui sévissait autour d'eux, Jack avait l'impression de voir ses yeux briller comme en plein jour, éclairés par un rayon de soleil. C'était troublant et…envoûtant –presque attirant. Non pas presque. _C'était_ attirant.

« -Seras-tu prêtes à te battre le moment venu ? » interrogea le Capitaine pirate.

Serella ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit, uniquement un simple souffle d'air tiède qui se perdit dans le dernier vent de la nuit. La question avait pris la jeune femme au dépourvu. Et elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. La question était pourtant bien posée, mais elle n'en connaissait pas la véritable signification –le double sens. Serait-elle capable de lever la main sur une créature de la mer ?

« -J'espère seulement pouvoir me défendre le moment venu. » répondit-elle simplement, préférant rester évasive sur...tout.

La sirène remarqua la vague de surprise qui traversa le visage de Jack. Celui-ci était surpris de voir à quel point la jeune femme était capable de conserver son sérieux. Il lui sembla que rien ne réussirait à la dérouter, à l'émouvoir. Elle ébaucha un sourire -un rictus plus exactement. Son sourire se raidit lorsqu'elle vit Jack se rapprocher de plus en plus près. Elle recula jusqu'à se trouver au rebord du navire, devant la planche de bois qui la retenait d'un plongeant dans la mer. Pourquoi le Capitaine se rapprochait-il d'elle à ce point ?

Le Capitaine plaça ses mains de part et d'autres de la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, approchant son visage du sien alors que celle-ci tentait de reculer. Un sourire mauvais, mêlé à de la satisfaction étira les lèvres de Jack Sparrow. Serella sentit sa respiration s'entrecouper et son cœur s'accélérer.

« -Dis-moi Raven, aurais-tu peur en cet instant ? »

« Non… » répondit-elle le souffle court et la voix tremblante.

Approchant un peu plus son visage de celui de Serella, Jack se surprit à humer l'odeur qu'elle dégageait. Une odeur qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir connu toute sa vie : l'odeur de la mer. Alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres de celles de la sirène afin de les goûter, cette dernière glissa un bout de papier entre eux deux, l'empêchant d'atteindre sa cible.  
Le Capitaine recula, intrigué et surpris d'un tel imprévu. Il regarda Serella qui ne broncha pas une seule seconde et celle-ci lui tendit davantage le papier.

Faute de pouvoir faire autrement, Jack s'en empara d'un geste bref et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Il paraissait sincèrement obnubiler par cette fine petite chose sans pour autant se décider à l'ouvrir. Il regarda tantôt le papier, tantôt Serella qui commençait à s'impatienter, ses poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés au-dessus des yeux connaisseurs de la vérité.  
Il s'écarta du bastingage et gagna le milieu du navire. Le Capitaine ouvrit le papier d'un seul coup et parut sincèrement surpris d'y trouver la tâche noire. Son regard se rembrunit lorsqu'il se posa de nouveau sur Serella. La jeune femme le regarda s'approcher d'elle avec une rapidité fulgurante et elle le sentit prêt à la tuer. Elle crut bon d'ajouter de justesse :

« -Cela ne vient pas de moi, j'ignore tout de la signification de ce message. Mais si vous avez peur d'une simple tâche d'encre noire Capitaine, personne ne peut vous venir en aide. Cela a beau représenter une menace, ce n'est pas de ce papier que le mal vous frappera. » assura la sirène d'une voix forte.

« -Cette simple tâche d'encre noire comme tu dis, représente la mort. Quelqu'un veut me tuer et me prévient avant de ses intentions. » expliqua le Capitaine comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus simple du monde.

« -Et… Et vous n'avez pas peur de cela ? » s'étonna la sirène.

« - Bien sûr que non. Si quelqu'un veut me tuer, qu'il vienne se battre ! » annonça le Capitaine.

Serella regarda incrédule cet homme qui se tenait devant elle. Mais la seule chose qui l'importait n'était pas de savoir que le Capitaine menaçait de se faire tuer, mais que quelque chose, _dans l'eau_, menaçait de les tuer _tous._ Mais comment tenter de faire comprendre une telle chose à un homme dont l'humeur était aussi changeante qu'imprévisible ? Elle ne savait que dire ni quelle attitude adopter, son esprit ne savait vers quelle idée se tourner et à qui se fier. Au fond, elle était aussi confuse qu'un poisson prit dans les mailles d'un filet, prêt à sortir de l'eau et donc à croiser la mort. Devait-elle chercher à prévenir les hommes du _Black Pearl, _ou devait-elle se contenter de laisser les choses suivre leur cours ?  
Après tout, elle n'avait aucune raison de vouloir aider ces hommes…

« -Et que faisons-nous pour… » commença Serella en désignant l'océan du bout des doigts, ne sachant quel nom utilisé pour désigner la chose qui les poursuivait.

« -Pour le moment rien. Que veux-tu faire d'autre ? Alarmer les hommes avant l'heure ne servirait à rien sinon les rendre méfiants et inefficaces. » affirma Jack d'un hochement de tête, plus adressé à lui-même qu'à la sirène.

La jeune femme acquiesça, à défaut de pourvoir faire autre chose. D'ici quelques minutes, le jour se lèverait et le navire retournerait à ses occupations habituelles. Avant de retourner dans sa cabine, Jack indiqua à Serella qu'il ferait voile vers une terre afin de refaire le stock de provisions. Cette perspective réjouit la sirène pour qui gagner la terre ferme ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. D'après ses estimations, l'ile dont parlait Jack se trouvait à une journée de bateau –ils arriveraient donc en fin d'après-midi, sinon en début de soirée.

Cependant, elle ne se sentait toujours pas rassurée. Elle voulait parler de son malaise à quelqu'un. Indéniablement, son esprit lui donna le nom de Philip. Le missionnaire serait-il enclin à la recevoir en tant qu'amie et non pas en tant qu'ennemie ? Lui pardonnerait-il son attitude de la dernière fois, le temps de quelques instants ? Elle le saurait dans quelques minutes…

* * *

**_Bonjour à tous ! (Joyeux Noël en retard aussi...)_**

**_Ayant réussi à squatter en douce la connexion Wi-Fi de mes voisins, je suis de nouveau capable d'assurer la publication de cette fiction. Donc voilà le chapitre 7...  
A la prochaine pour la suite,_**

**_Lhena._**


	8. Chapter 8

« _Il faut parfois retourner aux sources pour savoir où s'écoulera le prochain ruisseau.»_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Confidences.**_

Son pressentiment ne l'avait pas lâchée. Alors que les hommes quittaient peu à peu leur état comateux engendré par le sommeil et émergeaient de la cale au fur et à mesure que le temps filait, Serella, elle, n'avait cessé de scruter la surface de l'océan dans l'espoir de discerner ce qui les menaçait. Or la créature s'évertuait à rester dans l'ombre, tapis dans les profondeurs de l'eau, -si profondes qu'il était d'ailleurs impossible, même pour les yeux de sirène de Serella, d'en discerner la fin. L'onde était lisse et rien ne paraissait être en mesure d'en ternir la surface.  
Quoique ce soit, la créature n'était décidément pas idiote, loin de là. Elle savait se garder du regard des hommes et elle attendait sans doute le moment propice pour porter son premier coup. Un coup meurtrier, à n'en pas douter. Elle était discrète et silencieuse et personne, hormis Serella et le Capitaine, ne semblait se douter de sa présence toujours plus oppressante.

La sirène ignorait toujours pourquoi elle y accordait autant d'importance. Elle était une créature de la mer, et les sirènes étaient un peuple respecté et craint à la fois par les autres…Qu'importe ce qui les menaçait, elle n'oserait pas s'attaquer à Serella, à moins que…Non. Cette supposition était décidément trop invraisemblable, impossible car elle relevait des créatures de légendes. Or les légendes de son peuple étaient très anciennes, certaines étaient même oubliées de leurs orateurs et ne pouvaient donc se révéler être une source de craintes.  
Seules les plus vieilles sirènes étaient capables de se souvenir à la perfection de ces récits millénaires, mais celles-ci se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Passées un certain âge, les Anciennes de chaque clan préféraient s'exiler loin du royaume et achever leur vie dans un recoin sombre et reculé de l'océan, loin des rivages et toute autre forme de vie. On ignorait la raison de cela mais personne n'avait le droit de s'opposer à la volonté d'une Ancienne.  
Ce qu'elles devenaient alors, personne ne le savait, - même leur propre famille ignorait où elles siégeaient dès lors qu'elles quittaient le royaume. Et si un matin, la plus vieilles des sirènes quittait son clan, il incombait à la seconde sirène plus âgée d'accomplir son rôle de Doyenne, de sage, de matriarche, de guide.

Dans le clan de Serella, il s'agissait de sa mère. Bien qu'étant plus jeune que bon nombre des Doyennes des autres clans, elle n'avait d'autre choix que celui d'assumer ses responsabilités. Or sa connaissance des légendes ancestrales était restreinte, car peu enseignées par la Doyenne qui l'avait précédée. Par conséquent, Serella était encore moins dotée de connaissances qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, mais les choses primordiales étaient sues et retenues par la sirène.

Et alors que de terribles pensées sombres obscurcissaient son esprit et ternissaient son humeur, elle secoua la tête vigoureusement de droite à gauche, comme si cela aurait suffi à l'en délivrer. Or bien entendu, ce ne fut pas le cas mais cela eut pour effet de remettre un peu de plomb dans sa tête. Elle inspira profondément, une fois puis deux, et elle sentit le calme l'envahir de nouveau. Pour le moment, toutes ses hypothèses ne se bornaient qu'aux légendes, et pour le moment, tout ceci ne rimait à rien.

En se détournant enfin du bastingage où elle était accoudée, elle aperçut Philip non loin d'elle et elle se résolut à aller lui parler. Il était occupé à larguer les voiles pour se préparer au départ lorsque la sirène arriva à sa hauteur. Elle ne lui adressa pas la parole au premier abord, se contentant seulement de fixer le visage de l'homme afin de voir s'il serait enclin à l'écouter. Il lui rendit son regard sans comprendre mais ne lui adressa pas plus la parole. Les hommes étaient rancuniers, c'était bien connu…  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Serella le retint d'une main :

« -Attends. Je…Il faut que nous parlions. » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« -Je ne pense pas que ayons des choses à nous dire. Je crois me souvenir que nous n'avons rien en commun et que je dois vous foutre la paix. Il s'agit bien des paroles que vous avez proférées la dernière fois non ? » répondit-il avec sarcasme.

« -Ecoutez je m'en excuse mais…Je…S'il vous plaît Philip, je vous expliquerai… » implora la sirène.

L'homme considéra sans mot dire la frêle silhouette dont les cheveux lui barraient le visage sans qu'elle n'envisage de les dégager. Il l'observa de la tête aux pieds, tentant de savoir où était le piège, mais force lui était de constater qu'il n'y en avait visiblement pas. Serella semblait sincère et il se résolut donc à l'écouter sans mauvaise foi. Avec un soupire, l'ancien missionnaire lâcha :

« -Très bien, je vous écoute. »

« -Pas ici. C'est, hum, délicat. Vous qui étiez un ancien homme de foi j'espère que vous saurez m'éclairer, je n'ai jamais été très pieuse et les dieux ne m'en rendent pas grâce. Allons plutôt dans la cale. »

Sans attendre la réponse de Philip, elle partit en direction de la cale qui, à cette heure de la matinée, devait forcément être vide. Et en effet, lorsque Serella descendit les quatre marches qui séparaient la cale du pont, elle ne découvrit personne dans les hamacs. La jeune femme attendit patiemment que Philip se joigne à elle en s'asseyant dans la toile tendue la plus proche, et son compagnon de tarda guère à pointer le bout de son nez.  
Le discours que lui avait tenu Serella avait piqué au vif sa curiosité et l'avait ému. De plus, il se sentait toujours étroitement liée à la religion même s'il ne la pratiquait plus autant qu'autrefois. Il ressentait le besoin d'en savoir plus, et toute sa vie qui avait été dirigée par l'altruisme avait du mal à se défaire de l'envie d'aider quiconque avait le courage de demander de l'aide. Or c'était justement ce qu'était venue quérir Serella : de l'aide.

Philip s'assit dans le hamac voisin et attendit que Serella commence son récit. La jeune femme paraissait chercher et en effet elle cherchait elle cherchait de quelle façon exposer ses doutes. Elle devait commencer par le commencement, elle le savait, mais ce qu'elle ne savait plus, c'était où était le commencement dans cette histoire. Son visage parfait de sirène se figeait dans des positions aussi remarquables qu'hilarantes bien que rien n'eut suggéré une quelconque plaisanterie.  
Même ses sourcils froncés n'avaient rien de passablement risible, mais l'ancien missionnaire se surprit à sourire en suivant des yeux la jolie courbe des arcs bruns. Serella s'agitait d'une façon fébrile dans son hamac, paraissant ainsi plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle secouait la tête vigoureusement, comme une enfant qui chercherait de quelle façon confesser une bêtise commise délibérément. Quel âge pouvait-elle bien avoir ? La vingtaine ? On pouvait parier toutefois qu'elle ne dépassait guère les trente ans…

L'image de la jeune femme nue lui donnant son corps s'imposa à lui avec une telle spontanéité qu'il en fût choqué au premier abord. Comme tout homme, Philip n'avait rien contre l'idée de faire sienne des femmes plus jeunes que lui. L'ancien pasteur était beau, il avait eu de nombreuses femmes lors des escales du _Black Pearl _à terre et il avait depuis longtemps déjà goûté au plaisir qu'engendrait la passion charnelle. Mais ça n'avait été que de simples aventures d'une nuit, le temps de passer un bon moment et lendemain tout reprenait son cours normal. On ne conservait de la veille que des souvenirs éphémères et fugaces pareils à de la brume, et une sensation certaine de chaleur le long du corps meurtris par un travail rude, lassant et répétitif.

S'il avait déjà cédé à l'un des sept péchés capitaux, un autre était en train de s'emparer de lui avec ferveur : l'envie. Il est vrai que l'envie et la luxure sont deux choses étroitement liées et qu'il est souvent difficile de refuser l'appel des deux à la fois, aussi était-ce difficile de lui en vouloir de ressentir à l'égard de Serella de tels sentiments. Son âme était déjà perdue, que pouvait-il risquer de plus ? Philip fut surpris de voir que cela ne le gênait guère plus que cela n'aurait dû et qu'il se délectait, sans aucune forme de honte, des images que lui envoyait son esprit.

Aussi pieux fût-il encore, la surprise était passée, transformant le peu d'images qu'il avait réussi à saisir, à garder, à regarder, en rêve et en fantasme délicieux. De quoi occuper l'esprit le temps d'un sommeil réparateur, lors d'une nuit calme ou d'une semaine pluvieuse au fond d'une cale humide. Et qui sait, peut-être que la jeune femme irait de nouveau quémander sa présence à ses côtés comme elle venait de le faire ? Sauf qu'à la différence du moment présent, ce serait dans son propre hamac…

L'idée était intéressante, envoûtante et plaisante mais malheureusement, elle ne correspondait à aucun des caractères des protagonistes. Serella était bien trop sérieuse, trop fière –même pour une femme ayant les moyens de l'être- pour se s'abaisser à une telle requête. Quant à Philip, ce n'était tout simplement pas dans sa nature. Dans les tavernes c'était plus facile, il suffisait de payer et le tour était jouer les femmes n'avaient guère besoin d'être séduites même si elles jouaient le jeu à l'occasion. Mais en vrai, on n'amadoue pas une femme avec de l'argent, il faut des sentiments purs et de la sincérité. De la confiance et un respect mutuel…Sauf dans des cas particuliers, comme il en existe partout sur Terre. Or pour le moment, après les derniers événements, c'était plutôt mal parti pour jouer la carte de la confiance.

« -Philip ? Philip je vous parle ! » fit soudainement Serella, faisant sursauter l'homme en face d'elle.

« -Pardonnez-moi Raven, je réfléchissais. » répondit-il simplement.

« -Puis-je savoir à quoi ? » s'enquit Serella un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

L'ancien missionnaire se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de son interlocutrice. Ce n'était pas courant qu'elle rît, mais son rire cristallin sonnait étrangement bien aux oreilles. Peut-être même sonnait-il _trop_ bien. Ce n'était pas un son bien différent d'un autre qu'il avait si souvent entendu, qu'il avait aimé et recherché chaque fois qu'il en avait eu la possibilité. Sauf que ce rire-là appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, à quelqu'un de pourtant si semblable à Serella. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, _elle_ et Serella avaient des ressemblances troublantes. S'agissait-il de quelques étrangetés ou… Il paraissait impossible que les deux jeunes femmes se connussent du temps où _elle_ était en vie elles provenaient de deux mondes différents, de deux mondes se haïssant.

« -Il ne vaut mieux pas. Ce n'est pas pour parler de moi que nous sommes ici. » trancha l'ancien missionnaire avec rudesse.

« -Certes, mais il faut bien vous ramener à la réalité puisque vous ne semblez guère la préférer aux songes. Je ne peux me permettre de tels agissements malheureusement. » répliqua doucement Serella sans tenir compte du ton abrupte de l'homme.

« -Pourquoi ça ? Le rêve est accessible à tous… » objecta l'ancien pasteur.

« -A tous ceux qui peuvent se le permettre. » coupa fermement Serella, sûre d'elle comme toujours. « J'ai des obligations qui me gardent la tête rivée vers le sol et les pieds solidement ancrés sur terre. »

« -Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ? » demanda Philip un sourire aux lèvres.

« -Il ne vaut mieux pas. C'est pour parler de choses sérieuses que nous sommes ici. » répondit la jeune femme avec le même sourire. « D'ailleurs, soyons sérieux une minute. Récemment, rien ne vous a paru bizarre ? »

« -Bizarre de quelle façon ? » interrogea Philip, intrigué.

« - Je ne sais pas trop à dire vrai. Comme si on était observé ou…menacé. Vous n'avez _vraiment_ rien senti ? »

« - A quoi pensez-vous exactement ? » enchaîna Philip en guise de réponse.

« - Une créature de légendes. Un monstre qui ne devrait pas exister si on en croit les dire de mes sem…Un danger nous menace, je le sais, je le sens, mais je ne peux le dire à quiconque de peur d'alarmer inutilement l'équipage. Ordre du Capitaine. Nous pensons la même chose tous deux, mais j'avais besoin d'un avis extérieur. Le vôtre en l'occurrence.»

Serella vit bien la lueur de surprise qui passa dans le regard de son compagnon. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle demandait là une chose bien complexe et dénudée de sens pour quelqu'un n'ayant pas ses pressentiments et sa vision des choses, mais elle ne savait vers qui se tourner ni vers quel saint se vouer. Philip était pour ainsi dire son seul ami, et la seule personne sur ce navire à avoir un tant soit peu les idées claires et objectives. La seule personne à avoir des idées tout court même. Son jugement ne pouvait être que bénéfique à n'en pas douter.

« -Je doute de pouvoir vous être d'une quelconque utilité. D'un point de vue religieux, d'_un_ des points de vue religieux du moins, les ''créatures du mal'' sont envoyées afin de punir les hommes de leurs mauvaises actions. On évite ainsi, soi-disant, de les voir recommencer. Subir ce châtiment est nécessaire pour, enfin vous voyez, aller au paradis pour faire court. La foi apporte beaucoup aux hommes et certains ne jurent que par elle. Si cela est vrai, eh bien, nous sommes des pirates…Nous ne faisons _que_ des mauvaises actions. Le Mal est déjà sur nous, nous le déployons déjà sur notre pavillon. Seulement à la différence des autres mortels, nous n'avons pas peur de lui puisqu'il nous fait vivre. » expliqua l'ancien missionnaire avec la voix de l'homme qui en a vu beaucoup.

La sirène frissonna à cette explication qui, contrairement à ce que croyait Philip, lui était d'une grande utilité. Oui : pour renforcer ses craintes. Seulement, elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre et se rabaisser à croire en la religion des Hommes. La sienne différait complètement de celle du peuple qui marche et elle n'avait donc pas à s'y fier aveuglément. Et puis ce n'était pas l'avis d'une religion qu'elle souhaitait, c'était l'avis d'un homme, d'un _mortel_. Serella essaya de dissimuler ses inquiétudes sous le masque d'impassibilité qui ne la quittait que rarement mais elle avait déjà du mal à déglutir. Sa gorge lui parut sèche et sa langue râpeuse contre son palais.

« -C'est votre avis que je demande, pas celui de la religion. Si un danger nous menace, êtes-vous prêt à faire le nécessaire ? »

« -J'imagine que tout dépendra des choses que l'on pourra faire le moment venu. Mais vous, Raven, vous sentez-vous prête ? »

« -Non. » avoua-t-elle de but en blanc, comme la chose la plus simple du monde et sans la moindre forme honte.

Durant quelques secondes, Serella soutint le regard de Philip qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux, s'attendant en réalité à une toute autre réponse de la part de la jeune femme qui paraissait toujours si sûre d'elle. La chose qui les menaçait était-elle réellement si terrible qu'elle paraissait ?  
Par la suite, Serella se mura dans un long et profond silence, le regard perdu dans le vide et la tête dans la paume de la main, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine. Sa confidence étant faite à présent, elle espérait sans doute des solutions ou des paroles rassurantes, bien qu'elle ne semblât pas en avoir besoin dans l'immédiat.

L'ancien missionnaire reconverti pirate soupira de lassitude et d'incompréhension. Toute cette histoire lui échappait, il avait beau s'évertuer à essayer de comprendre ce que lui expliquait sa jeune amie, il manquait des éléments. Pour lui, tout ceci n'avait pas de sens, c'était dénudé d'intérêt et de cohérence. Quelque chose n'était pas dit, ça il l'avait bien compris, mais il se refusait à poser la question à Serella de peur de la brusquer. Si la jeune femme avait préféré garder le silence sur cette chose pour le moment, elle devait avoir ses raisons. Le temps finirait par avoir raison de tout et la vérité serait connue aux yeux de tous le moment venu.

« - En cas de problème je vous protégerai. » la rassura Philip.

Serella secoua vigoureusement la tête et fronça les sourcils. Elle fut cruellement vexée par les paroles de Philip. N'avait-elle pas, depuis des jours et des jours, enchaîné combats sur combats dans le but de savoir se battre ? Elle estimait connaître les bases du maniement de l'épée à présent, elle savait porter des coups meurtriers et se défendre avec rapidité voir même anticiper les coups de ses adversaires. Selon certains de ses ''professeurs'', certains coups, s'ils étaient bien portés, pouvaient ôter la vie en une seule fois. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en voir elle-même le résultat de ses propres yeux.

« -Je n'ai pas _besoin _d'être protéger ! » s'insurgea Serella, blessée dans son orgueil.

« - Oui, j'ai clairement vu ça lors de vos petits combats tous les matins ! » se moqua gentiment Philip en riant. « Vous avez de bonnes bases mais contre la plupart des adversaires, vous ne tiendrez pas deux secondes. Tous ces hommes que vous affrontez le matin, ils font semblants, ils _simulent _le combat. Dans la vraie vie, on ne combat pas de cette façon. En vrai, un adversaire ne cherchera jamais à vous ménager, il cherchera à vous _tuer_ et le plus rapidement possible. Ou si certains sont d'humeur joyeuse, ils vous tortureront un peu pour leur bon plaisir s'ils ne vous violent pas. Prenez garde lorsque sonnera l'heure de la bataille, car ce ne sera pas l'équipage du _Black Pearl_ que vous combattrez. » termina Philip en recouvrant son sérieux.

_Quand sonnera l'heure de la bataille, je serai de nouveau moi-même. Je serai une sirène vous aurez des raisons de trembler et de sortir vos épées, _songea Serella.

« -Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. » ajouta Philip presque aussitôt. « Mais je suis plus âgé que vous, il y a des choses que j'ai compris et appris grâce à l'expérience. Vous êtes encore jeune, votre esprit est encore, hum, neuf, vierge, pour ainsi dire. Je ne cherche pas à vous dérouter, à vous faire douter, ce n'est pas mon but…Je suis votre ami, je ne cherche qu'à vous aider. »

« -Et pourquoi le faites-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous rapporte le fait de m'aider ? »

« -Cessez de croire que les hommes n'agissent que par intérêt. Je ne désire qu'un sourire, une preuve de bonheur. C'est ce que recherche toute personne non ? Le bonheur. »

« -Arrêtez de me mentir dans ce cas, et peut-être que je serai davantage heureuse ! Ne me faites pas croire que mon simple bonheur peut engendrer le vôtre. Je ne vous croie pas, et vous ne cherchez qu'à vous convaincre vous-même en disant ça ! » s'exclama Serella en se levant d'un bond pour toiser Philip de toute sa hauteur. « Vous n'êtes pas un saint Philip, vous êtes un _homme. » _acheva-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

« -Et vous êtes une femme. » rappela Philip.

Après ce qui était arrivé à ses semblables, Serella pouvait difficilement concevoir le fait qu'un homme puisse vouloir son bonheur. L'indulgence n'avait pas été un acte notable lorsque le corps de certaines sirènes avait été retrouvé au fond de l'océan, -près des côtes principalement. Des corps éventrés, des yeux effrayés, du sang flottant dans l'eau comme de la fumée, abandonnés au fond de la mer comme une chose dont on cherche à se débarrasser, comme des moins que rien… De la cruauté pure et simple, de la violence sans aucune forme de pitié. Non, son esprit n'était aussi vierge qu'il paraissait.

Lentement et sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux, Philip se leva jusqu'à dominer Serella son tour. Il regarda la fine silhouette aux lèvres pleines mais tremblantes, aux yeux sombres et pourtant si animés par des flammes rougeoyantes. Et la jeune femme le fixa également, plantant son regard acide dans le sien plus doux, plus compatissant. Sa colère parut tout à coup disparaître, comme si elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là, et ses mains se mirent à trembler dangereusement. Pourtant, Serella refusait de se laisser aller, de céder, il fallait qu'elle continue à haïr le genre humain, à les détester, _tous._

Philip résistait aussi de son côté. Il luttait rageusement avec lui-même, contre le violent orage qui hurlait à l'intérieur de son corps. Il serrait les dents, les poings, mais au final, la force et le désir qui l'animaient étaient bien plus forts. Il inspira longuement avant de passer son main droite derrière le visage de Serella, à la frontière entre le cou et le dos. Puis il l'attira à lui tout en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Garder son calme et ne pas se laisser emporter étaient la plus grande difficulté que l'ancien missionnaire devait surmonter. La chaleur qui irradia le corps des deux individus fut si fulgurante qu'ils en frissonnèrent.

Serella qui avait pourtant les deux mains sur la poitrine de Philip ne chercha à aucun moment à s'en servir. C'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait un homme, la sensation de nouveauté engourdissait tous ses sens et ses instincts elle ne savait pas de quelle façon réagir…Ni de quelle façon y répondre. Car oui, à sa plus grande surprise elle aimait la sensation qui envahissait tout son être, le bonheur et la délivrance dont elle se délectait avec plaisir et elle cherchait à en obtenir plus.

Voyant que la jeune femme ne voulait pas s'écarter de lui et briser le contact, Philip glissa langoureusement sa main dans le dos de Serella et passa sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avec sensualité. Elle avait un léger parfum d'algue à peine perceptible, pas déplaisant toutefois, plutôt agréable même, et un arrière-goût de sel également.

Elle était aussi fine que le laissaient suggérer ses vêtements si mince et si fragile…Peut-être même trop pour être sur ce navire. Philip était partagé entre deux idées car si Serella avait un corps de déesse, elle avait aussi un caractère de cochon et une détermination inébranlable qui pourraient lui coûté cher si elle ne faisait pas attention; et elle ne savait pas se battre suffisamment bien. De plus, elle était bien trop jeune pour connaître le sens réel de la vie. L'ancien missionnaire craignait pour sa vie à elle, il voulait la protéger car elle lui rappelait tant une femme, une sirène, qu'il n'avait pas su protéger.  
Une seule erreur.  
Pas deux.  
Plus jamais.

Philip attira davantage Serella dans ses bras, la tenant plus fermement par les hanches, brisant avec sa langue la frontière des lèvres douces qui s'agitaient mollement. De son côté la jeune femme se laissait plus dominer qu'elle ne prenait part au jeu. Son homme avait bien plus d'expérience qu'elle, elle le sentait et le voyait bien. Elle s'était un peu agitée quand sa langue avait rencontré celle de Philip mais après mûres réflexions, le contact lui plaisait bien. La sirène se rappela qu'elle avait des mains et décida de s'en servir. Elle les glissa à travers la chemise de Philip qui tressaillit et rompit le baiser avec un sourire.

« - Raven nous… » commença-t-il doucement.

« -_Serella_. » corrigea la jeune femme de la même voix mais sans oser affronter son regard. « Je m'appelle Serella. Pas Raven. »

* * *

_Anecdote inutile: J'ai rêvé d'une scène semblable à celle de Philip et Serella. Il était environs neuf heures quarante-sept (du mat) quand je me suis réveillée avec l'idée d'écrire quelque chose de similaire à mon rêve car cela collait bien avec le passage. J'ai en effet fait une bonne grasse mat' et mon cerveau ne devait pas bien fonctionner..._


	9. Chapter 9

"_Ton existence n'était rien qu'un mirage, une illusion dissimulée sous un voile de brume claire...si claire que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas su voir qui tu étais réellement."  
_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9: Ignorance  
**_

"-Je m'appelle Serella. Pas Raven."

Les mots sonnaient étrangement dans la bouche de la jeune femme, bien trop _vrais. _Ils témoignaient d'un calme et d'une simplicité tels qu'il était impossible de contredire ses paroles pourtant totalement inattendues. Mais après tout ce qu'elle avait prétendu jusqu'à présent, pouvait-on encore espérer connaître la vérité ? Philip hésitait, ne sachant plus déceler le vrai du faux dans ce qu'il avait vécu, dans ce qu'il avait entendu, et il butait sur les choix de la réponse à fournir à cette question. Dans la voix de la jeune femme qu'il avait enserrée et embrassée avec passion voilà quelques minutes, dans ses accents modulés et son timbre enjôleur, aux différentes sonorités aussi douces que la pluie lorsqu'elle effleure la peau, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute possible. Comment pouvait-on se servir de sa voix de la sorte, avec une telle facilité ? Elle en avait usé et abusé avec une telle aisance... Utilisé avec l'aisance même de l'assassin qui se sert de sa dague pour ôter la vie de sa victime durant son sommeil, dans le plus grand silence et la maîtrise la plus parfaite.

L'exemple était bien trouvé puisque c'était justement ce qu'avait fait Serella: achever sa victime d'un seul coup, un coup violent et bien porté qui avait suffit à expulser tout l'air des poumons de Philip. Celui-ci ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer, dans la mesure où ces derniers pouvaient encore daigner s'intéresser à lui alors qu'il leur avait tourné le dos de son plein gré. Comment déceler le vrai du faux dans quelque chose de si métamorphosé par l'esprit éprit du fruit défendu ? En face de lui, la sirène avait toujours les yeux baissés, rivés sur le torse de celui-ci qui aurait dû être son amant, même l'espace d'un instant si fugace que l'on en garde pas le moindre souvenir sinon celui du bonheur de l'instant présent.

Le pirate s'était arrêté d'un seul coup; même son cœur ne semblait plus fonctionner et ses poumons avaient arrêté d'essayer de se saisir une parcelle de l'air qui semblait s'être épaissi autour d'eux. Crispé tel un enfant qui n'aurait pas réussi à s'endormir avant la fin de sa berceuse, Philip était aussi raide que pouvait l'être une statue et il n'était plus bercé par la voix de sa compagne. L'ancien pasteur avait l'impression que l'horloge de sa vie avait elle aussi subitement décidé de ne plus fonctionner, quelque part au large, dans des coins reclus et oubliés des cartes, sur quelque rivage accessible par aucune des voies connues. Dans un endroit inatteignable en barque ou en bateau, pas même en pensée ou en rêve. Un endroit sans doute atteignable uniquement par l'âme elle-même et uniquement par elle, quand une quelconque divinité se décidait enfin à vous réclamer pour sa solde, lorsque l'éternité commençait à se faire longue et monotone...

Et dans cette brève mais intense prise de conscience, tout un monde venait de prendre vie et sens alors qu'un autre, plus beau mais aussi plus fragile, venait de s'écrouler comme un château de sable emporté lentement par une calme vague, par une douleur d'écume blanche comme neige qui venait s'écraser avec langueur contre le rivage et emporter la construction, aussi belle et précaire que l'avaient été les illusions de Philip. De quelle façon était-il censé réagir, _lui_, un homme qui avait tenté de vouer sa vie à Dieu sans prendre femme avant de renier tous ses principes, quelques années plus tard ? Se devait-il d'être en colère, de protester avec véhémence contre cette irréelle vérité au goût amer ? Pourtant démentir les paroles de Serella paraissait aussi dérisoire que fastidieux en cet instant...

Devait-il alors en vouloir à la jeune femme de lui avoir menti, de lui avoir laissé croire des choses si délicieuses qu'elles auraient pu durer ? Ou devait-il s'en vouloir à lui-même d'avoir été si naïf, si crédule car séduit par la beauté, la détresse et la fragilité de Serella ? Trop éperdu d'elle qu'il était, avait-il négligé, ignoré dans sa folle passion des détails qui devaient pourtant tomber sous le sens ? Serella n'avait jamais été aussi fragile qu'il le laissait entendre, elle était même la première à le reconnaître sans qu'il voulût bien la croire sur parole, ne voulant pas s'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour survivre. Elle en était parfaitement capable, bien au contraire. Quand on l'écoutait parler, elle semblait capable de tout faire, de réussir tout ce qu'elle entreprenait et même lorsqu'elle hésitait, cela paraissait n'être que pour de courte durée. Cela était-il vrai, cependant ? Sans doute, puisqu'elle avait réussi à tromper tout le monde...

Et dans son désarroi, son impuissance, Philip réussit seulement à déglutir. Encore que même cela avait l'air de lui coûter beaucoup; toutes les fibres de son être allant jusqu'à son âme paraissait l'abandonner aussi lâchement que le monde l'avait fait quelques années auparavant, alors que le poids de la culpabilité et le sentiment d'être un parfait imbécile obnubilaient son esprit et le rongeaient de l'intérieur au fur et à mesure. Lui fallait-il encore à présent affronter une épreuve si douloureuse qu'il n'en dormirait pas la nuit ? Qu'il lui ferait faire des cauchemars si terrible qu'il préférerait se noyer dans l'alcool plutôt que dans l'océan ? Malgré le fait que sa vie lui importait peu, l'ancien missionnaire n'irait jamais jusqu'à se l'ôter lui-même. Il força Serella à relever la tête afin de plonger son regard dans le sien, il ignorait dans quel but toutefois, peut-être simplement pour contempler ses yeux d'une couleur si sombre, si profonde, couleur océan, pareils à deux immenses lagunes, qu'il aurait pu s'y noyer sans crier garde.

_J'aurais d'ailleurs préféré me noyer dans ses yeux,_ songea-t-il avec difficulté.

Il lui était impossible de croire que cette frêle jeune femme, celle qui avait été prête à se donner à lui voilà quelques minutes, ait pu lui mentir. Pas à lui. Pas alors qu'il l'aimait plus qu'il ne saurait le définir. Mais l'amour ne justifie pas tout, il n'est pas la plus belle des excuses, il est la plus grave des erreurs. Il est aussi vicieux qu'une maladie car on le sent gagner notre être et nous ronger l'âme jusqu'à l'insomnie, jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à nous brûler la chair et consumer le corps sous le feu d'une passion ardente et destructrice. L'amour donne l'illusion d'aller bien dans la douleur, la rendant plus supportable voire presque agréable et désirable, et on se surprend à en réclamer toujours plus, allant jusqu'à se perdre soi-même dans les méandres du tout indissociable et incompréhensible qu'est la nature humaine. Comment alors retrouver ses repères, dans un ensemble que l'on est ni capable d'expliquer, ni de discerner, ni de dissocier ?

"-Philip ?" osa au final Serella, soudainement moins sûre d'elle.

"-Pourquoi avoir menti ?" demanda le pirate, retrouvant soudainement l'usage de la parole ou, tout du moins, comment se servir de sa langue à usage utile.

Une foule de question menaçait de faire exploser son crâne, pourtant il n'avait réussi à formuler aucune d'entre elles, les mots ayant subitement été dépossédés de tout sens. L'ancien pasteur fut tiraillé par le besoin ardent de connaître la raison à ce mensonge, savoir s'il était légitime afin de -peut-être- parvenir à lui pardonner. Son regard se fit plus dur et Serella baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux et s'écarta de lui d'un pas, comme si elle avait soudainement peur. La jeune femme avait beau savoir que Philip ne lui ferait jamais de mal, elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable en cet instant. Désormais, leurs corps auparavant si proches jusqu'à la symbiose ne se touchaient plus, la chaleur qui les avait envahis s'était à présent totalement éteinte, refroidie par un froid si intense qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de tous deux tressaillir.

La sirène savait qu'elle devait une explication au pirate maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à lui avouer la vérité, vérité qu'elle tâchait pourtant coûte que coûte de garder dans l'ombre. Elle doutait toutefois d'arriver à la lui fournir maintenant. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Qu'elle était une sirène vengeresse cherchant à rendre justice elle-même du massacre perpétré à l'égard de son peuple, en tuant tous les hommes présents sur ce navire ? Elle pouvait d'ores et déjà entendre les reproches de Philip à son oreille, lui rappelant que c'était ces mêmes hommes qui l'avaient entraînée et aidée, -comme s'il lui était si facile d'oublier cela! Il tenterait de la dissuader de continuer sur cette voie et pas parce qu'il se trouvait sur ledit navire. La mort n'arrivait plus à émouvoir l'ancien missionnaire, il semblait au contraire attendre avec patience qu'elle lui rendît visite comme on attend une vieille amie qui aurait pris du retard en chemin. Serella ne pouvait décidément pas lui faire part de cette vérité-là. Mais pouvait-elle encore se permettre de lui mentir ?

"-Parce que j'y étais contrainte, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Comprenez que si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais fait ce que j'avais à faire depuis longtemps et je m'en serais allée, et nous n'aurions pas été obligés de vivre ce moment. Mais la vie n'a pas cette clémence, elle n'est pas aussi bonne que vous le prêchez, pas aussi tendre. Pas avec moi du moins. J'ai dû mentir pour survivre et gagner le navire... Et je n'ai pas changé que mon identité." commença-t-elle durement avant de réaliser qu'elle allait trop loin. Elle soupira et reprit avec plus de douceur: "Je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose: gardez le secret pour le moment, n'en parlez à personne. Je vous jure de tout vous expliquer mais pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt. Et Philip...Je suis désolée. Je n'avais nullement pour projet de vous causer du tord, cela n'était pas dans mon intention."

Elle aurait aimé ajouter "pas plus que celui de vous aimer", juste pour savoir quelle sensation cela aurait produit sur son être, comment auraient sonné les mots dans sa bouche. Mais elle se retint de justesse, n'étant pas tout à fait certaine de ses sentiments à l'égard de Philip, pas plus qu'elle ne savait ce qu'était l'amour. Les sirènes ne tombent généralement pas amoureuses, rares étaient les cas qui prouvaient le contraire. Comment alors être certaine que ce qu'elle ressentait pouvait s'apparenter à de l'amour ?

"-Dans ce cas pardonnez-moi de ne pas comprendre vos intentions. Pardonnez-moi également d'avoir cru que vous étiez quelqu'un d'autre..." se contenta-t-il de dire d'une voix grave mais aussi tranchante que le fil d'une épée. "Et vous qui vouliez que je cesse de mentir alors que vous étiez la seule de nous deux à ne pas dire la vérité..."

Les mots frappèrent la jeune femme en plein cœur, exactement de la même manière que Philip avait perçu les siens voilà quelques minutes. Mais elle se devait de reconnaître que l'homme avait raison, elle n'avait fait que lui mentir jusqu'à présent et lui avait ordonné en contrepartie d'être sincère avec elle. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais sa bouche ne s'ouvrit que sur du vide dont rien ne semblait en mesure de sortir. Sa langue s'était faite poisseuse dans sa bouche, et déglutir devint aussi difficile que dérisoire.  
L'un comme l'autre, ils ne savaient ce qu'ils devaient dire ou faire; malgré qu'ils n'eussent plus rien à se dire, aucun d'eux ne songeait à bouger. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un autre membre de l'équipage surgit dans la cale:

"-Oh qu'est'ce vous faites là vous deux ? Philip, Gibbs te cherche partout et le Capitaine veut t'voir ptite."

"-Très bien, merci John. Nous arrivons sur le champ." lâcha Philip d'une voix si calme qu'on aurait pu croire que rien ne venait de se passer.

Une telle réaction fit frissonner la jeune femme qui réalisa à quel point Philip pouvait être doué pour dissimuler les choses également. Et il partit le premier, sans un regard vers la sirène qui le suivit en silence, la tête haute comme elle avoir coutume de l'avoir. Intérieurement, elle s'en voulait, elle ressentait un mélange de haine et de tristesse qui ne cessait de déferler en elle jusqu'à accaparer sa raison. Elle penserait à ce qui venait de se passer tout le jour et sûrement toute la nuit. Lorsque la sirène sortit de la cale, la lumière du jour l'aveugla de nouveau et elle grimaça. Son regard se porta vers l'horizon, où l'eau reflétait en toute beauté les rayons du soleil sur sa surface miroitante. Regagner l'eau, l'espace d'une seconde, se sentir libre sous les flots et battre de la nageoire avec une rapidité telle que pas même le _Black Pearl_ ne pourrait l'égaler voire la dépasser...  
Jack se trouvait comme toujours en train de manœuvrer le gouvernail, la même nonchalance que les autres jours sur ses traits. A croire que cet homme ne ressentait jamais rien. Inspirant profondément pour reprendre contenance, la sirène porta ses pas vers lui.

"-Vous vouliez me voir, je crois. Ca commence fortement à devenir une habitude." lança-t-elle, provocante.

"-Oh ? Oui. Tu es d'une bonne compagnie, mais ça ne doit pas pour autant te monter à la tête. Dis-moi Raven, as-tu toujours cette espèce de pressentiment concernant une quelconque menace tapie au fond des océans ?" interrogea Jack sans émotion et sans quitter l'horizon des yeux.

Il aurait mieux valut se trouver ailleurs que sur les flots ces derniers temps, ne serait-ce que par simple mesure de sécurité. De plus, l'équipage avait envie de revoir la terre; poser le pieds ne serait pas de refus et serait aussi l'occasion de réfléchir un peu à tout et surtout à cela. Serella ne saurait dire si la question du Capitaine du _Black Pearl _recelait une pointe d'ironie ou non. Le Capitaine avait toujours eu cette façon étrange de s'exprimer et cela ne variait pas avec les personnes auxquelles il s'adressait, prenant toujours les gens de haut sans nécessairement les mépriser ainsi que ne rien prendre au sérieux sinon pas grand chose. Cette attitude avait d'ailleurs tendance à exaspérer Gibbs, son éternel second. Des deux hommes, Serella avait plus de respect pour ce dernier.

"-Je... J'avoue ne pas y avoir fait attention depuis notre discussion sur le sujet." expliqua-t-elle piteusement en bafouillant.

Elle se demanda comment une chose pourtant si importante avait pu quitter son esprit l'espace d'une seconde. A présent quelle avait délaissé ses sens, il lui semblait impossible de renouer le lien avec la créature. Il y avait néanmoins un réel danger, cela elle l'avait bien senti et bien retenu. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les informations que lui envoyait son élément naturel, mais la nature ce jour-là avait décidé de se montrer silencieuse. La jeune femme flottait dans un abîme d'ignorance, purement et simplement. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à sa condition à l'heure actuelle, à savoir si elle devenue une victime ou non, Jack la ramena sur Terre:

"-Tant pis...Ou tant mieux, peu importe. Et pendant que je t'aie sous la main, va dire aux membres de l'équipage que ce soir nous faisons une escale à terre pour la nuit."


	10. Chapter 10

_"La nuit commence à venir  
Pénombre profonde,  
Que rien ne saurait ternir.  
Avançons, jusqu'aux confins du monde..."_

* * *

**_Chapitre 10: Regagner la terre._**

On avait voyagé à bonne allure : les voiles avaient été portées et gonflées par une forte et fraîche brise tout au long de la journée, facilitant le travail de bon nombre d'hommes qui purent ainsi se prélasser quelque peu quand le Capitaine avait le dos tourné. Cependant le vent avait disparu soudainement à l'approche des côtes, dès lors que la terre était apparue à l'horizon ; la nuit était alors en train de tomber doucement et un faible brouillard venu de nulle part et de partout à la fois voilait l'océan silencieux et calme. Comme si le monde entier se préparait à mourir avec lenteur, sans chercher à s'échapper du destin funeste qu'on lui promettait et qu'il avait accepté, comme s'il s'était résigné, le ciel s'était obscurcit, et aucune clarté qu'elle émanât des étoiles ou de la lune ne réussit à transpercer l'opaque masse nuageuse qui recouvrait le ciel comme l'aurait fait une couverture épaisse et étouffante.

Certains hommes du navire y avaient vu là un signe du destin, un mauvais présage envoyé par le ciel lui-même d'une certaine manière –bien qu'ils ne fussent pas ou peu croyants pour la plupart-, une mise en garde implicite comme quoi il était fortement déconseillé de mettre pied à terre ici, malgré qu'ils eussent tous envie de le faire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils étaient sur le navire et malgré l'habitude l'équipage avait la tête qui se balançait au gré des vagues et du mouvement langoureux de la houle… On peut se targuer autant que l'on veut d'aimer la mer à un point qui dépasse toute forme d'entendement, nous sommes tous autant que nous sommes et avant tout fils et filles de la terre, il est par conséquent difficile de résister à son appel, à l'appel du foyer.

A ses formes anguleuses qui nous hantent jusque dans notre sommeil, à sa voix aveugle qui nous appelle dès lors que nous abaissons notre garde et qui nous pousse avec toujours plus de force à la rejoindre, où que nous soyons en mer. A ses bras puissants et invisibles qui nous enserrent chaleureusement dès lors que nous touchons terre, comme pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue après un long moment d'absence sans que nous l'ayons prévenue ni du départ soudain ni de l'arrivée brusque. Comme toute mère, la terre nous a vus grandir et il lui est difficile de nous voir partir, nous, ses enfants qui avons préféré suivre la voie marine, mais nous retrouver et nous accueillir de nouveau en son sein fait naître en elle une joie inconsidérée, irréelle, qu'importe la voie que l'on a pu décider de suivre et on est heureux de rentrer à la maison, sur terre...

Or cette terre-ci ne semblait pas avenante du tout. « Loin de moi ! Arrière ! Restez en mer ! » hurlaient ses côtes, et son banc de sable blanchâtre pareil à des os paraissait traître et enclin à dissimuler sans doute d'infâmes créatures à la piqûre mortelle. Même les arbres au tronc noir et noueux avaient des feuilles aussi acérées que la lame des épées, les formes mouvantes qui dansaient et s'agitaient en son centre avec le vent ne présageaient rien de bon…Tout, en ce lieux, avait une apparence cauchemardesque, jusque dans l'air sirupeux qui collait à la peau. Pourquoi cette terre-là avait-elle l'air si hostile ? Qu'avait-elle subit pour en arriver là ? Quel genre de malheurs lui avaient faits les hommes, pour qu'elle se résignât ainsi à leur tourner le dos ?

« -Cap'taine, c'pas judicieux d's'arrêter là… » fit remarquer l'un des hommes en se balançant sur une jambe puis sur l'autre, et dont la voix trahissait une inquiétude mal dissimulée.

« -Et alors quoi ?! Tu as peur, marin d'eau douce ? Nous sommes des pirates, nous n'avons peur de rien ! » s'exclama Jack en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension face à cette attitude. « Vous n'avez cessez tous autant que vous êtes de vous plaindre et de gémir comme quoi vous vouliez regagner la terre, et bien c'est chose faite ! Nous descendons tous à terre ce soir, _sans exception._ »

Le ton de Jack ne laissait place à aucune discussion et l'homme qui avait eu l'audace d'exprimer de ce que tous pensaient et craignaient tout bas n'osa pas enchaîner sur d'autres remarques qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à justifier, à argumenter avec suffisamment d'ardeur. Il n'y avait pas que l'énergie qui manquait ce soir-là, il y avait aussi l'audace et le courage…Tout l'équipage du _Black Pearl_ était désœuvré et rassemblé sur le pont inférieur et tous avaient les yeux rivés sur Jack qui, le regard porté sur le néant qu'était devenu l'horizon, faisaient les cent pas de long en large avec lenteur.

Cela avait quelque chose d'envoûtant et d'agaçant à la fois, le rythme était beaucoup trop régulier aux oreilles –presque mécanique- et il s'agissait du seul son dont l'équipage avait une réelle connaissance de la provenance, ici, au cœur de la nuit, au cœur des ténèbres les plus insondables. Personne n'ignorait que cette terre à quelques mètres était réputée maudite, que peu de marins, qu'ils fussent pirates ou non, n'osaient s'y risquer sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité. D'horribles légendes lui conféraient une puissance peu commune, des rumeurs atroces narrant la mort et la torture étaient sa principale caractéristique. Cette terre n'avait cependant pas de nom, personne n'avait osé la revendiquer pour lui-même ou avait eu l'orgueil de tout simplement la nommer. Pourtant, il y avait bien une sorte de village en son centre, un cœur foisonnant de vies tumultueuses, des gens qui ne craignaient pas la mort ni la pénombre à moins qu'ils en fussent tous issus. Quelque esprit malin ou quelque autre créature maléfique, nulle ne savait vraiment ce qu'il fallait craindre ici mais le paysage offert n'était pas saint, pas même en apparence, et les rires qui s'étendaient jusque sur le navire ne présageait rien de bon, ils faisaient froid dans le dos et semblaient être amplifiés par la nuit et le vent, hurlant aux oreilles.

Depuis le début de la traversée, le navire avait toujours pu subvenir avec succès aux besoins de l'équipage, aussi le Capitaine pensait sûrement qu'il était grand temps de faire le plein de ressources avant de repartir. Mais les hommes s'interrogeaient en silence : si c'était cela la vraie raison de leur arrêt, n'y avait-il pas moyen de s'arrêter autre part ? Plus loin ? Pourquoi _forcément_ ici ? Ils n'étaient pas à un ou deux jours près et malgré la fatigue, ils se sentaient prêts à prendre la rame sur le champ et sans rechigner…

Serella avait perçu dans les propos que Jack lui avait tenus plus tôt dans la journée une pointe de mystère, des non-dits bien trop importants pour qu'ils pussent être dissimulés, même avec la meilleur volonté. Assurément, le Capitaine avait de la suite dans ses idées, il avait un plan, mais _lequel_ et dans _quel but _?

«-Nous larguerons les chaloupes d'ici quelques minutes, tâchez donc d'être prêts rapidement. N'emportez avec vous que le strict nécessaire. Que ceux qui veulent passer la nuit sur le navire passent les premiers. » annonça le Capitaine qui avait recouvert son calme habituel.

Sa phrase en elle-même n'avait pas de réel sens, toutefois tout le monde l'interpréta comme une menace qu'il valait mieux ne pas sous-estimée et encore moins tenter de braver. On pouvait déjà être sûr que personne ne passerait la nuit le _Black Pearl _et que tout le monde obtempérerait sans discuter_. _Serella regarda d'un œil suspicieux et un quelque peu sceptique l'équipage s'affairer à regagner la cale pour obéir aux ordres et récupérer quelques maigres affaires, sans doute pour ce qu'ils croyaient être leur dernière nuit.  
Cette entreprise lui parut dénuée de sens. Pourquoi s'encombrer tant pour une seule nuit ? La dernière escale à terre de la jeune femme remontait à si longtemps qu'elle dût faire appel à ses souvenirs pour tâcher de s'en rappeler, mais rien ne vint, pas même une date, une vague sensation ou un écho quelconque. Peut-être faudrait-il attendre de revenir sur terre pour ressentir à nouveau ces choses…

La sirène n'avait pas spécialement d'effets personnels qu'elle souhaitait emmener, elle d'ailleurs n'avait _rien_ de personnel ou qui lui tînt suffisamment à cœur pour être emporté. Aussi, lorsqu'elle regagna à son tour la cale, elle ne se contenta que de ses bottes qu'elle n'avait pas changées depuis qu'elle les avait et dans lesquelles elle dissimula une dague fraîchement aiguisée avant d'ajouter à sa ceinture une rapière peu émoussée. Il s'agissait d'une longue épée à lame fine qui, même si elle n'était pas utilisée pour couper quelqu'un en deux, pouvait aisément le transpercer si on était assez rapide. Et après ses moult entraînements, les coups d'estocs de Serella s'avéraient être meurtriers avec sa rapidité combinée avec sa finesse de mouvements. Elle était devenue aussi fine lame que son épée, de quoi faire là de nombreux jeux de mots qui d'ailleurs nourrissaient bon nombre de discussions la nuit…

La jeune femme s'attarda cependant sur le bout de miroir qu'elle avait conservé depuis le jour où elle l'avait trouvé, s'accrochant à lui comme d'autres se seraient accrochés à un talisman ou à quelque autre objet précieux. A quand remontait la dernière fois où Serella avait contemplé son reflet ? Certes elle se touchait de temps à autre le visage comme si elle voulait s'assurer que celui-ci, tel un masque, tenait encore fermement au reste de sa personne. Mais jamais depuis la dernière fois, elle n'avait osé se regarder, plonger les yeux dans son propre reflet de peur de ne pas se reconnaître. A moins qu'elle ne voulût tout bonnement pas constater l'ampleur des changements qu'avait eu sur elle le monde des hommes, à quel point elle avait changé depuis lors jusqu'à se perdre elle-même, peut-être, en chemin. Etait-ce là l'objet de ses craintes ? Ne pas se reconnaître ? Même elle n'était pas en mesure de le dire…  
Elle soupira longuement, ferma les yeux et tâcha de se détendre. Ce soir, elle se devait d'avoir toute sa tête parfaitement opérationnelle.

« -Aller p'tite, fais pas c'te tête là, c'est qu'l'affaire d'une nuit seulement. » fit John en lui donnant une brusque boutade qui manqua de peu de la faire chavirer sous l'effet de la surprise. « T'sais défendre maint'nant, on t'as appris beaucoup d'choses. » continua-t-il en la retenant par le bras et en la maintenant jusqu'à ce qu'il fût sûr qu'elle eût recouvert l'équilibre. « Pis au pire, t'sras pas la seule à mourir ce soir… »

« -Mais j'aimerai mieux ne pas mourir ce soir, John. » répliqua-t-elle en se dégageant doucement, avec un sourire gêné.

«-Moi non plus p'tite, moi non plus...Mais qui sait quelle folie s'est emparée d'not' capitaine, hein ? »

La voix trahissait une vieille lassitude ainsi qu'un sentiment de résignation. Si l'homme avait peur, il n'en témoignait absolument pas. John était un homme qui avait tendance à l'embonpoint encore qu'il ne mangeât pas beaucoup et il se situait entre deux âges. S'il avait conservé sa précision de jeunesse et sa force colossale d'ancien forgeron, il avait en revanche perdu de sa rapidité et de son endurance. Un cou épais et une carrure imposante, des cheveux drus tout comme sa barbe et d'une couleur indéterminable pour l'un comme pour l'autre, il avait tout du bœuf personnifié jusque dans le caractère certaines fois.  
Des hommes disaient qu'il avait eu une femme et des enfants autrefois, mais que suite à l'incendie qui avait ravagé sa forge et sa maison il avait été contraint de tourner le dos à sa terre natale, dans le but d'oublier... ou de fuir la justice personne ne savait. La façon dont il avait rejoint un navire pirate était également obscure pour tous. A croire que Jack se targuait d'être aux commandes du navire « du dernier espoir ». Philip, John…Combien d'hommes ici présents avaient eu un passé douloureux qui, par réaction de cause à effet, les avait conduits ici ?

_Qui peut savoir en effet ?_ songea la sirène en soupirant derechef. _Tant de questions restent encore à poser alors que tant d'autres demeurent toujours sans réponse… Il y a de quoi perdre la tête. _

Malgré qu'elle n'eût pas d'autres choses à prendre, Serella fut la dernière à quitter la cale et lorsqu'elle y jeta un coup d'œil pour la dernière fois, elle sentit comme une sorte de frisson la submerger. Quelque chose, ce soir, allait se passer, c'était une certitude, une sorte de prémonition que l'on pouvait difficilement ignorer comme la fois où elle avait senti la créature guetter le navire en silence et en profondeur. Le pont était de nouveau encombré comme quelques minutes auparavant et l'opacité de la nuit était telle que l'on avait allumée des torches afin d'y voir clair. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait entendu parler de cette terre que semblait craindre tout homme saint d'esprit, et la mer calme et lisse qui l'environnait ne lui renvoyait rien que ses sens aiguisés de sirène pouvaient interpréter comme dangereux. S'il sévissait réellement un danger en ces lieux, il n'était pas de nature marine. Etait-ce là une raison suffisante pour se réjouir ? Pas sûr…

La pénombre avait grandi avec une vitesse fulgurante en l'espace de quelques minutes, on ne voyait plus rien à dix mètres devant soi sans torche, à croire que l'on se trouvait au beau milieu d'un mirage couvert de brume, contraint d'avancer à l'aveuglette dans une direction quelconque, guidé uniquement par l'espoir d'en sortir vivant. Et encore, l'éclairage précaire et dérisoire qu'offraient piteusement les torches servait surtout à rassurer les esprits plus qu'autre chose car leur utilité était déplorable… Les ombres étaient devenues maîtresses de toute forme de vie, ayant élu domicile au beau milieu de la nuit elle-même et l'air aux alentours paraissait s'être soudainement épaissi en plus d'avoir des odeurs mortuaires.

«- Je vois que tout le monde est prêt donc allons-y ! Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit ! » lâcha le Capitaine avec un immense sourire comme s'il annonçait une nouvelle qui offrait de quoi se réjouir. Les réjouissances d'ailleurs venaient à manquer, l'occasion de festoyer n'était pas quotidien même s'il y avait franchement pire.

Serella ignorait comment Jack comptait faire tenir tout son équipage dans les chaloupes qui, en plus de n'être que peu nombreuses, étaient particulièrement petites. Il fallut se serrer et faire un voyage supplémentaire avec l'une des chaloupes pour amener tout le monde à terre plus ou moins au sec. Lorsque les embarcations furent bien placées à l'écart de l'eau pour être sûr que la marée ne les emportât pas, Serella se risqua à demander :

« -Mais le navire ne craint rien ? Qui nous dit que personne ne se risquera à prendre les chaloupes ? Si nous avons pu faire le voyage dans un sens, n'importe qui peut le faire dans l'autre. »

Les regards convergèrent vers la jeune femme qui n'en démordit pas et garda la tête haute. Jack s'avança vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres et passa un bras moqueur autour de ses épaules :

« -Vois-tu ma chère Raven, tout un équipage peine déjà à faire naviguer mon navire alors ce n'est pas une poignée d'hommes sans cervelle qui réussira à faire mieux. (Des soupirs de protestation se firent entendre) De plus, le navire possède son propre moyen de défense, il ne faut pas s'en faire pour ça et pour le reste (il se retourna vers le reste de l'équipage qui se tût subitement), faites-moi confiance. »

L'étrange sourire du Capitaine obligea les hommes à déglutir avec difficulté; ses yeux et son sourire faisaient vaguement pensé à ceux d'un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie sans pitié. Jack guida ensuite le reste de l'équipage au cœur même de l'île qui continuer d'être animé, on commençait à entendre plus distinctement des éclats de voix puissantes et l'air était parfumé d'une odeur épicée mais à peine perceptible de tabac. Tel un rang d'oignons, les hommes se suivaient les uns à la suite des autres dans le silence le plus complet. Seuls s'entendaient le martèlement de leur pas contre la terre spongieuse et les branchages qui craquaient chaque fois qu'un pied maladroit s'écrasait dessus. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cœur de l'île, ils découvrirent un cœur aussi animé que l'avaient laissé suggérer leur esprit. Les tavernes étaient pleines à souhait mais cela n'eut pas pour effet de rassurer la troupe. Personne ne déambulait dans les rues; tout portait à croire que les "fêtes" -s'il y en avait- se trouvaient à l'intérieur des différentes bâtisses.

« -Si toute l'horreur est concentrée au même endroit… » fit remarquer l'un des hommes.

« -Silence camarade ! Ce qu'on dit à propos de cette île ne sont que des foutaises. Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le répéter ? Cette île est une île de tueurs, de mécréants, de voleurs et j'en passe, mais ne faisons-nous pas partis de ce paysage ?! Tss, je crois qu'il y a trop longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas battus ! Le prochain navire que nous verrons, nous l'aborderons ! Oh et n'hésitez surtout pas à provoquer des combats pour le voir ! »

« -Cette île n'est rien de plus qu'une île, même si elle a l'apparence d'un tombeau. Il n'est pas question de combat ou de quoique ce soit d'autre pour le comprendre. » contredit Philip calmement.

« -Certes. Cependant contredis-moi encore une fois et tu resteras sur cette île. » répliqua Jack faussement vexé en tournant les talons.

La légendaire fierté du Capitaine…  
Serella réprima un sourire moqueur et continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce que le sol boueux qui séparait la ville du sable se transformât en sol dallé et dur sous les pieds. Un contact rassurant et désiré. Toutefois, les nombreuses journées passées en mer lui donnaient l'impression que le sol tanguait sous ses pieds et que le paysage qui l'environnait se balançait lui aussi de droite à gauche. Un fichu mal de terre...Elle espéra que le temps suffirait à faire passer le tout rapidement.  
La plupart des maisons et autres bâtisses étaient faites d'une combinaison simple de bois et de briques, qui assuraient ainsi une meilleure protection au niveau du rez-de-chaussée tout en conférant une légèreté sur les étages supérieurs variant de deux à trois. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à ce que tout le monde pût sentir la dureté du sol puis Jack reprit la parole :

«- Equipage, vous avez jusqu'à demain pour vous amuser et n'oubliez pas, je veux tout le monde sur le navire une heure avant l'aube. Tâchez de rester en vie. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons avec nonchalance avant de s'en aller, comme si de rien n'était, et de laisser son équipage à la merci de leur destin, la bouche grande ouverte. Il paraissait aussi s'être figé comme s'il avait été changé en pierre d'un seul coup par un quelconque maléfice. Pendant une minute qui parût longue aux yeux de chacun, tous restèrent à contempler l'endroit où s'était tenu leur meneur audacieux et inconscient, sans prendre l'initiative de bouger ou même de prononcer un mot. Finalement, Serella brisa le silence :

« -Donc euh...qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne peut tout de même pas rester planter ici à ne rien faire ! C'est le meilleur moyen d'être pris dans un guet-apens ou de tout simplement être tués ! »

« -Pas faux…Et t'suggères quoi ? » lança la voix bourrue mais attentive d'un homme, englouti par la foule.

« -Tâter le terrain par petit groupe par exemple, ou tout seul pour les plus courageux. Néanmoins je jouerai avant tout la carte de la prudence, ne prenons pas de risques inutiles. Il s'agit simplement de savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce lieu, mais vous semblez tous le craindre alors ne tentons pas le diable. Cette terre ne me dit rien, à moi non plus et c'est peu dire. Jack prétend que c'est le repère de tout ce qu'on peut qualifier de "sale race", cependant je pense qu'il s'agit de l'inverse : le mal n'est pas attiré et rassemblé en ce lieux, il y est engendré et dispersé. Il y a dans l'air une aura bizarre, c'est à peine perceptible mais ça se _sait_ d'instinct. Quiconque est amené à venir ici ne recevra pas nécessairement la mort, mais il la donnera, à n'en pas douter. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai un pressentiment bizarre. Rester sur vos gardes, on se retrouve à l'aube...pour les survivants. Je répète: pas d'entreprise risquée, nous n'évoluons pas dans un monde connu... »

Et la jeune femme partit la première sans laisser le temps aux hommes de lui répondre. Elle n'attendait d'ailleurs pas nécessairement de réponse car elle culpabilisait déjà d'avoir tenu un tel discours. Elle sentait faire outrage à sa promesse et à son peuple. Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à vouloir garder en vie ces hommes ? Pour avoir le plaisir de tous les éliminer de sa main ? Peut-être, seulement jusqu'à présent aucune victime n'était à déplorer… Or plus elle attendait, plus elle sentait sa volonté défaillir, le masque qu'elle arborait ne tenait plus aussi bien que par le passé. Sa fureur et sa soif de vengeance s'était terni... S'il fallait agir, il fallait le faire vite avant que toute force n'eût disparue.

« - Attends p'tite! On vient avec toi. »

Serella se retourna pour voir à John, Gibbs, Phillip et Norbert se mettre à sa suite. Si les trois premiers la surprenaient mais sans réellement l'émouvoir, le dernier en revanche la troublait beaucoup. Norbert n'avait jamais été un homme à vouloir lier la moindre amitié avec elle, même du temps où il lui avait appris « des bottes secrètes imparables » comme il se vantait de les appeler. Des coups fourbes, traites et lâches mais d'une efficacité remarquable et incomparable.  
Malgré cela, Serella se répugnait rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir à les utiliser bien qu'elle eût appris à les maîtriser à la perfection. Tout en Norbert respirait la fourberie et la tromperie jusque dans sa façon de regarder, voire de toiser, ses interlocuteurs malgré sa petite taille de rat et son dos voûté. Il était étonnant qu'il eût tenu jusqu'à présent, que l'équipage ne s'en fût pas débarrassé, cependant la sirène jugea bon de ne pas le mentionner. Ce type-là serait celui à surveiller de très près…

« -Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Je ne vous en voudrai pas de me laisser seule. »

«- T'as dit que c'était mieux de ne pas trop se séparer p'tite. Or t'es la première à partir et_ seule._ Tss, t'es rien qu'une gamine inconsciente, ma petiote a moi avait le même âge! Et Philip a insisté pour que… Aïe !»

Philip lui décrocha un coup de coude avant de se racler bruyamment la gorge, gêné et n'osant pas regardé la jeune femme. Serella ne saisit pas l'insinuation, pas plus que la raison pour laquelle Philip avait empêché John de finir sa phrase. Résignée, mais nullement curieuse, elle annonça :

« -Parfait, donc allons-y. »

« -Vers où ? » demanda Norbert.

« -Je n'en sais rien… »


	11. Chapter 11

_"Quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne détournes pas les yeux..."  
_

* * *

_**Chapitre 11: Rencontre fortuite.  
**_

Serella et ses compagnons marchèrent longuement le long des ruelles étroites et désertes, sans jamais trouver un endroit où se poser. Errer serait d'ailleurs un mot plus convenable à leur situation, errer comme des fantômes, des âmes en peine en quête de rédemption... Ils n'échangeaient aucun mot, aucune pensée, ne partageaient pas leur appréhension, leurs doutes; un brouillard mélancolique leur ouvrait la voie, porté par une légère brise nocturne. Ils se contentaient d'écouter en silence les bruits sourds et étouffés par les murs émanant des tavernes, des maisons (closes ou non), des auberges qui s'accumulaient autour d'eux, de la nuit elle-même…C'était aussi bizarre de constater que _tous_ ces endroits étaient pleins à craquer. En apparence, rien ne paraissait être susceptible de leur causer du tort mais mieux valait toujours rester sur ses gardes, d'autant plus que la jeune femme ne cessait de sentir son cœur se serrer sous l'effet d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Après qu'une heure se fût écoulée, Philip rompit le calme oppressant qui accablait la troupe :  
« -J'aimerais bien trouver une forge ou quelque chose du même type. Je crois que changer d'arme ne me ferait pas de mal quand je vois celle que je porte. » fit l'ancien missionnaire.

Le reste de la compagnie ignorait si Philip avait _réellement _besoin d'une nouvelle arme ou s'il s'agissait seulement d'un prétexte comme un autre pour détendre l'atmosphère. Trop contents –sans réellement le témoigner- d'avoir trouvé un but à leur escapade, ils se mirent en quête d'une armurerie et/ou d'une forge avec ferveur. L'un ou l'autre peu leur importait, il fallait juste s'occuper l'esprit pour le moment, c'était là ce qui importait vraiment. Malheureusement, l'endroit tant recherché vint sur eux beaucoup plus tôt que prévu : une large et massive forge se dressait au devant eux à quelques mètres plus loin, haute comme jamais vu alors et, contigu à ce lieu de travail imposant, se situait une petit bicoque à l'apparence négligée dont l'une des fenêtres était cassée. Elle devait sans doute être la maison du propriétaire de la forge. Une meule et des métaux traînaient dans un coin, lâchement délaissés sur le sol près d'un établi recouvert d'outils et de casques en fer ou d'un quelconque autre alliage. Le propriétaire ne craignait-il pas de voir ses ressources et le fruit de son dur labeur volés ?

« -Vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre ? » demanda Serella en désignant la forge d'un signe de tête, un sourcil arqué.

« -De quoi ? Que la forge soit désertée ? Non, pas plus que ça. J'laissais souvent la mienne dans ct'état là et j'n'ai jamais eu le moindre problème » répondit John, parlant avec expérience tout en haussant les épaules.

« -Non mais je veux dire, tous ces objets, tous ces matériaux coûteux…On ne les laisse pas à la vue de n'importe qui, surtout quand on sait le prix qu'ils valent. Ceci n'est pas _normal_. »

« -Bah, tu t'inquiètes pour rien Raven ! Et puis c'est l'occasion de se remplir les poches facilement. » rétorqua Norbert, se frottant les mains d'avance comme un affamé devant un repas qui lui serait offert gracieusement.

« -A ta place, je ne ferai pas ça. Range tes mains ou garde-les pour toi peu importe…Mais ne touche à aucune des choses qui se trouvent ici ou je me chargerai personnellement de ton cas. » menaça Philip en fronçant les sourcils.

Norbert se contenta de grogner mais ne chercha pas à tenter Philip, ce qui était sans doute une bonne chose pour tous, la discrétion était de mise. Ce dernier était l'une des rares personnes avec qui Serella n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais croisé le fer et cela la troublait de ne pas savoir comment l'ancien pasteur réagirait en situation dangereuse –même simulée. Se mouvait-il avec plus d'aisance que ses compatriotes ? Etait-il plus agile, plus lourd, plus fort ? Il ne cessait de la mettre en garde contre la violence d'un vrai combat, mais n'avait pas depuis lors jamais fait ses preuves… La sirène secoua la tête pour éviter de s'encombrer la tête de questions inutiles dans l'immédiat :

« -Et comment s'y prend-on ? » enchaîna Serella. « On frappe, on attend, on appelle ? »

« -Eh bien dans un premier temps, on frappe. Et si personne ne vient, on… » commença Philip.

« -Se rabat sur la taverne en face. » coupa Nobert en pointant de l'index ''_Le Chant de la Sirène.'', _juste en face.

Serella tressaillit à l'entente du nom de l'endroit. Elle ne voulait y pénétrer en aucune façon, bien que cela ne l'aurait pas fait se transformer de nouveau. Toutefois, s'il faudrait réellement y entrer, elle prétexterait monter la garde ou surveiller les affaires, dehors, et seule éventuellement. Étrangement, elle ressentait une puissante aversion envers la taverne, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que cela était dû au nom qu'elle portait. Mais peut-être le contexte de leur visite, l'aspect furtif -presque criminel- de leur approche ne favorisait-il pas les remords ou les regrets, pas plus que l'appartenance à un monde pourtant si proche et omniprésent. Dans tous les cas, elle inventerait une excuse. Jamais elle ne pénétrerait à l'intérieur. Philip dût percevoir la détresse de Serella car, alors que les deux autres s'avancèrent vers la maison du forgeron, il s'approcha de la sirène et l'interrogea à voix basse :

« -Tout va bien ? »

Serella ne lui répondit que par un simple hochement de tête, cependant beaucoup trop rapide à ses yeux et sans le regarder. Elle nota que la voix du pirate ne recelait pas la moindre trace de chaleur ou de gentillesse particulière, contrairement à celle qui lui avait murmuré de douces paroles dans cale, la dernière fois ; comme s'il ne cherchait cette fois-ci qu'à être formel, poli et rien de plus. Elle crût entendre Philip soupirer, mais puisqu'elle lui tournait le dos elle ne pouvait en être sûre. Si seulement elle n'avait pas tout gâché…Mais peut-être avait au contraire facilité une partie de sa mission : si Philip la détestait, n'aurait-elle pas davantage de facilités à l'éliminer ? Trouverait-elle cependant la force de le faire ? Encore des questions qui pour le moment n'avaient pas lieux d'être...

John et Norbert frappèrent à la porte –trois coups puissants mais brefs. Aucun son, aucun écho ne leur répondit de l'autre côté de la porte. Le néant le plus complet, le silence le plus assourdissant s'abattit sur eux au point qu'ils n'osèrent plus respirer de peur de provoquer une catastrophe. Dans le doute, la petite troupe attendit un instant : Serella et Philip quelque peu en retrait et Nobert et John toujours devant la porte. Aucun changement ne survint et ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : l'endroit était vide, désert. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à tenter leur chance en face, ou au moins faire passer le temps jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire des lieux revînt, ce qui pouvait survenir dans longtemps...comme jamais.

« -Bon ben je vous paye un coup les enfants ! » annonça l'ancien forgeron frappant dans ses mains.

« -Je crois que je vais rester dehors…pour monter la garde.» lâcha Serella en un souffle, sentant la panique l'envahir progressivement.

« -Je ne crois pas non, tout le monde _vient_ ou tout le monde_ reste_. On ne se sépare pas, c'est bien ce que tu as dit n'est-ce pas ? » rétorqua Philip avec un sourire narquois, croisant le regard de la sirène qui lui renvoya un regard noir, chargé d'éclairs.

Serella ne releva pas le fait que Philip l'avait tutoyée. C'était la première fois et elle ne savait comment l'interpréter... Peut-être agissait-il ainsi en présence des autres pirates, encore qu'il n'y eût pas de réelles raisons à cela.

« -Philip a raison gamine, mieux vaut que tout l'monde rentre. C'plus sûr dans l'immédiat. » approuva l'ancien forgeron d'un ferme hochement de tête.

« -Ah oui ?! Mais ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Nous n'avons pas d'avantages ici, nous sommes plus qu'en sous-effectif et... »

« -On avisera. Mais pour le moment, personne ne reste dehors. »

La voix de John était froide, cinglante, et coupait court à toute discussion -et surtout toute protestation. Cette voix était aussi celle d'un père ayant perdu sa fille, il ne voulait sans doute pas prendre le risque de perdre ses compagnons à présent. La jeune femme sentit l'angoisse et l'effroi s'emparer d'elle aussi sûrement que la mer engloutit un navire. En dépit de ses efforts et de toutes les motivations dont elle usait pour réprimer ces accès de sentiments, rien n'y faisait.

Force était à Serella de suivre le mouvement, la vague qui la poussait toujours plus en avant. Persister à refuser aurait attiré des soupçons et elle dût se résigner à affronter sa peur qui, quand on y pensait, n'avait pas de réel fondement. Un nom n'était rien de plus qu'un nom, un souffle d'air, un peu de vent...et le vent, aussi faible qu'il était en cet instant, n'avait jamais tué personne. Cette peur fut malgré tout habilement dissimulée derrière le feu qui brûlait dans ses yeux, et les poings serrés avec force dans son dos et un masque d'impassibilité extraordinaire. Elle inspira profondément et partit la première d'un pas assuré et décidé en direction de la taverne dont elle poussa la lourde porte d'une seule main avec fermeté.

A l'instar de la première fois qu'elle avait pénétré dans une taverne, ce fut la chaleur et le bruit environnant qui la frappa au visage dès l'instant où elle passa le pas de la porte. A croire que c'était là une caractéristique commune de toutes les tavernes et/ou des auberges qui sévissaient en ce bas monde. La fumée provenant de différentes pipes était si abondante que l'air tout autour des individus était brumeux, conférant à ces mêmes individus une apparence fluide et mouvante, irréelle à l'excès, jusqu'à en faire pleurer les yeux et douter de sa propre existence.

Ne tardèrent pas à arriver les compagnons de Serella, qui furent autant frappés que la jeune femme par l'apparence des lieux bien qu'ils fussent sûrement plus habitués qu'elle. John se mit à tousser violemment mais il réussit à calmer cette toux avec autant de rapidité qu'elle eût pour survenir. Personne ne daigna leur adresser le moindre regard et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. La petite troupe parvint non sans mal à gagner le comptoir de la taverne -jouant des coudes et de la souplesse pour y parvenir-, où un seul siège était libre ; il revint à John, aîné de tous. L'homme qui tenait ''_Le Chant de la Sirène''_ vint à leur rencontre et leur proposa à boire d'une voix bourrue, ponctuée d'un sourire édenté dont les dents restantes étaient en grande partie faite d'or. Le genre de type que l'on préfère ne pas côtoyer, ne pas connaître intimement.

« -Un alcool fort. Le même pour nous quatre. » lui répondit John.

« -Vous la laisser boire ça, _elle_ aussi ? » interrogea le tavernier en désignant Serella d'un bref signe de tête.

« -La gamine fait c'qu'elle veut. J'suis pas son père. » rétorqua John en arquant un sourcil face à cette remarque inattendue. « J'en suis pas responsable. Et elle est plus âgée qu'elle n'y paraît. »

« -Mais si ça peut vous rassurez, je me porte garant d'elle et de tout ce qu'elle fera. » ajouta Philip.

« -Bah, t'es pas franchement plus âgé qu'elle. Et puis pourquoi tu f'rais ça ? C'est qui pour toi, c'te brin de femme ? »

Philip s'interrompit subitement, conscient que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui dans l'attente d'une réponse. Peut-être aurait-il dû se taire... Il se sentait frappé par le regard d'une personne en particulier, une qu'il n'osait pas regardé pour le moment. S'il n'avait certes pas oublié la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Serella, il n'en avait pas pour autant oublié les sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard de la jeune femme et qui, il était obligé de l'admettre, étaient plus forts et plus purs qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité après les événements. Il fallait bien trouver une excuse, une qui serait en mesure de passer partout, qui satisferait tout le monde, encore fallait-il pour cela que Serella ne la relevât pas et ne la contredît. L'ancien missionnaire pria pour Chance le guide et l'aide à sortir de ce guêpier dans lequel il venait de se mettre pour la bonne cause.

« -_Ma_ femme, justement. » lâcha-t-il d'une voix grave, presque menaçante.

Le cœur de Serella rata un battement avant de s'accélérer brusquement, changeant de rythme brusquement et sans transition. Elle continua de fixer Philip qui profita de l'effet de surprise produit pour s'approcher davantage d'elle afin de ne pas semer le doute et de l'enserrer doucement par la taille. Personne ne pipa mot jusqu'à ce que le tavernier esquissât un sourire narquois :

« - Dans ce cas tu ferais bien de la surveiller car elle est belle. Elle ne le restera peut-être pas ce soir, _gamin._ »

Personne n'osa répliquer, ne sachant ce que cette phrase, cette menace ou cette mise en garde voulait réellement signifier. Le tavernier parut vouloir ajouter quelque chose d'autre, se souvenant comme par enchantement d'un détail important, mais il se ravisa à la dernière minute et partit servir d'autres clients en secouant la tête. Conformément à la demande de John, l'alcool qu'il leur avait donné avant de partir était fort à souhait –peut-être même trop. Philip s'écarta un peu de Serella et tous burent leur verre lentement, avec saccade et en silence. Les frissons qui parcouraient l'échine de la petite troupe n'étaient pas dû au froid mais à la peur de se faire prendre en train de mentir, néanmoins l'alcool suffit à les faire s'atténuer puis à disparaître complètement.

Puis soudain, sans que quiconque fût en mesure de l'expliquer, la salle perdit peu à peu de son aplomb au profit d'une femme un peu plus âgée que Serella, qui monta sur une estrade qui surplombait la salle. La transition s'était faite en douceur, dans une finesse à peine perceptible et remarquable. Cependant le changement opéré, il était parfaitement facile de voir pour quiconque s'était trouvé dans la pièce quelques minutes auparavant que quelque chose avait bel et bien changé. Le silence était devenu maître des lieux, de tous les êtres. Tous les souffles paraissaient s'être coupés.

Tout le monde semblait attendre et pour Serella et sa troupe, non habituées des lieux, il était difficile de savoir _quoi _attendre avec exactitude. La jeune femme scruta attentivement le visage de leur potentielle interlocutrice -celle-ci n'avait pas encore parlé mais le ferait sans doute sous peu. Elle crût discerner des signes de ressemblance avec elle-même, la forme gracieuse du visage en passant par la couleur bleutée de ses yeux. La femme vêtue d'une robe de tissus fin sans doute onéreux car vaporeux et sombre était belle, _étrangement_ belle, peut-être même _trop_. Quelque chose n'allait pas non plus dans sa façon de toiser l'assistance, de la _dévorer_ des yeux. Le sourire qui étira ses lèvres avait quelque chose de carnassier, de mauvais. Et c'est alors qu'elle se mit à chanter. D'une voix pleine et pure, une voix angélique que nulle autre n'était en mesure de surpasser. Serella fut surprise à un point qu'elle ne saurait expliquer. Le caractère irréelle de cette femme dégageait des aspects menaçants dont il fallait se soustraire pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Elle lorgna du côté de ses camarades dans l'espoir de les prévenir et fut parcourue d'une vague de frissons, plus violente que les précédentes, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient envoûtés par l'apparition enchanteresse.

Et pour cause : cette femme, qui qu'elle fût, était aussi une sirène. Serella n'avait pas de doute là-dessus. Or deux questions s'importaient alors : qui était-elle et pourquoi se trouvait-elle sur la terre des hommes ? La jeune femme comptait bien connaître le fin mot de l'histoire bien qu'elle craignît qu'aller jusqu'au bout de cette intrigue lui portât préjudice ou pire, causât sa perte. Elle se mordit la lèvre de colère, une colère engendrée non pas par la jalousie mais par de la haine pure et simple du non-respect des mœurs. Les chansons que chantait cette ''sirène'' étaient sacrées, chantées en temps normal par les voix les plus pures lors de grandes cérémonies –notamment des sacres. On ne plaisantait pas avec les chants, surtout pas ceux destinés aux divinités. D'ailleurs, l'_Ode à la Lune_ que la sirène chantait était toute particulière et la chanter était un grand honneur, un privilège que l'on ne voyait qu'une fois dans une vie, pour la sirène chargée de porter le message divin et implicite de ces paroles.

« _La fureur du Dieu de la mer,  
Qui jusqu'alors haïssait la terre,  
Disparut dans le ciel.  
Et s'envola vers la Belle._

_La fille aînée de la nuit,_  
_Au beau milieu de la pluie,_  
_Les étoiles autour d'elle,_  
_La Lune._

_Sa pâleur était lumineuse,_  
_Elle regarda le Dieu,_  
_Qui de sa mer creuse_  
_Ne put soutenir le regard des cieux…_ »

Bien d'autres paroles venaient ensuite, mais ce fut à ce moment-là que la créature à qui le nom de la taverne devait sûrement correspondre décida de s'arrêter. Lorsque les derniers accents de la chanson moururent complètement dans l'air comme l'écho d'un rêve lointain, la sirène sur l'estrade croisa le regard de sa consœur accoudée au comptoir et sourit plus franchement.  
Un sourire noir...


	12. Chapter 12

_« On ne renie pas sa terre... Mais parfois c'est elle qui nous renie. »_

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Avertissement.**_

Un sourire noir.

Plus noir encore qu'un ciel sans étoile et sans lune, plus noir encore que l'encre, plus noir encore que la mort et le néant. Serella perçut le sourire de sa consœur et ses yeux se rétrécirent méchamment; sa haine ne s'en renforça que davantage et ses doigts se resserrèrent sur son verre, vide au trois quarts. Encore un peu plus, rien qu'une légère pression et le verre se briserait en mille morceaux. Cela ne tenait qu'à un seul geste, une seule fraction seconde qui n'arriva pas… L'inconnue néanmoins n'avait pas l'air d'avoir des envies meurtrières à son égard et son sourire autrefois noir –presque provocateur- se transforma en un rictus moqueur. Elle resta encore quelques minutes sur l'estrade, à chanter cette fois-ci des chansons populaires n'ayant plus rien avoir avec les sirènes et leur monde.

Les voix de l'assistance ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à elle dans un chœur parfait, frappant des mains sur les tables et des pieds au sol. L'ensemble ressemblait à une litanie entêtante qui gagna en puissance au fur et à mesure que les voix se joignaient au chœur, toutes aussi indistinctes les unes des autres, pour n'en former plus qu'une seule au final, indissociable. Même John, de sa belle voix basse, rejoignit la troupe suivi de près par Norbert, plus discrètement.  
Seul Philip préféra garder le silence, sans toutefois se priver de regarder le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et Serella, qui ne connaissait aucune des chansons qu'elle entendait, resta muette également. Toute cette symbiose de voix engendrait un bruit assourdissant aux oreilles, un bruit que l'on n'aurait cependant pas empêché de rugir avec ferveur, un bruit qui parvenait à faire se réchauffer même les cœurs les plus sombres...

Le lent mouvement de tête qui accompagnait les hommes forma une sorte de vague, un océan humain qui se mouvait à l'unisson, une houle incessante qui donnait presque le mal de mer à force de trop la regarder. Le temps, la vie, le monde des hommes…Toutes ces notions avaient perdu de leurs sens –si tant est qu'elles en aient eu un, un jour; le temps avait cessé de s'écouler dans la salle. Lorsque toutes les voix se turent –y compris celle de la sirène-, le silence qui reparut paraissait soudainement pesant sur les épaules comme un poids dans l'âme, comme s'il manquait quelque chose sans qu'on sût quoi exactement, ou que quelque chose d'inconnu et de corrosif s'était ajoutée à l'insu de toute personne dans son être. En réalité, il était très difficile d'expliquer ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur de ces corps, sinon la gêne qui les accablait à présent. Manquait-il quelque chose ou bien y avait-il quelque chose de trop ?

Nulle n'applaudit et personne ne dit rien, on paraissait attendre de nouveau quelque chose qui ne survenait pas. La chanteuse sauta élégamment de l'estrade sans un bruit, faisant voler les jupons de sa robe vaporeuse autour d'elle et s'avança directement vers le comptoir –vers Serella, qu'elle n'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçue. Tous les hommes sur son passage la reluquèrent par en-dessous plus ou moins effrontément selon leur degré d'insolence, mélangé à leur taux d'alcoolémie frôlant des proportions formidables sans être exceptionnelles, mais personne ne chercha à la retenir ni même à la féliciter. Aucun mot. Aucun échange.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant Serella et ses compagnons, un large sourire éclairait son visage la rendant plus belle encore. Elle offrit un clin d'œil discret aux hommes et s'adressa directement à sa consœur :

« -Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle en prenant un siège, s'y asseyant avec élégance. « C'est la première fois que je te vois ici, non ? »

« - Je n'ai pas pour habitude de fréquenter ce genre d'endroit… » commença prudemment Serella. « En tout cas oui, c'est la première fois que je viens ici. »

Contrairement à Serella, l'autre sirène avait les cheveux d'un brun cuivré mais qui tirait davantage sur le rouge au niveau des racines; ses yeux étaient un peu plus clair que ceux de sa consœur et elle était plus âgée d'environs cinq ans sinon un peu plus. Son visage cependant paraissait ne pas avoir changé depuis des années voire des siècles d'existence monotone. Elle sourit doucement devant la déclaration de Serella et d'un signe de la main, commanda un verre au patron qui le lui apporta en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Sirotant son breuvage d'une étrange couleur écarlate, elle parut réfléchir longuement, un éternel sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Quelque chose clochait. Serella ne put s'empêcher de constater que la boisson était épaisse, sirupeuse et presque _poisseuse;_ elle crût presque discerner une odeur de ferraille, de rouille à peine perceptible_. _Elle commença à transpirer au niveau du cou, un étrange doute tissant des craintes indescriptibles et horribles en elle, néanmoins en dépit de ses frayeurs, elle ne fit part à personne de ses suppositions sans fondement. Toujours faire profil bas, telle était la règle qu'elle avait imposée avant leur expédition…

« -Mmh, langage soutenu, voix grave, yeux foncés, cheveux sombres…De noble naissance ou de clan important, sans aucun doute. » dit la première sirène en hochant résolument la tête, plus pour elle-même que pour Serella ou ses compagnons. « Au fait, je m'appelle Seradyl. »

« -Seradyl ? » répéta Philip, fronçant les sourcils, incrédule. « C'est presque comme… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se retournant lentement vers Serella qui ne détourna pas son regard de la femme. Elle perçut néanmoins très nettement les yeux de Philip sur son être mais fit mine de ne pas s'y intéresser. Après tout, personne d'autre à part l'ancien pasteur n'était au courant de sa véritable identité…  
Une ambiance palpable devenait perceptible au sein du petit groupe, on aurait presque pu la saisir et la tourner entre nos doigts avides. Seradyl jeta à l'ancien missionnaire un regard noir, assassin. Si voilà quelques secondes elle avait voulu se montrer aimable envers les hommes, ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Les compagnons de Serella commençaient à la fatiguer voire à l'encombrer, il fallait s'en débarrasser :

« -Bon vous trois, déguerpissez. Sortez ou restez au fond de la salle peu m'importe. Mais j'ai besoin d'être _seule_ avec elle. » cracha Seradyl. « J'ai à lui parler. »

« -J'crois pas non. » répliqua John en se levant, faisant valoir sa taille imposante. « On reste tous ensemble. » continua-t-il en apposant une main ferme et protectrice sur l'épaule de Serella qui frissonna.

« -Je ne vais pas la manger, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète ! Je ne lui ferai pas de mal…_Vous _en revanche, rien ne me retient de vous ouvrir le ventre et de vous laisser crever sur ce sol ! Personne ici ne souciera de votre état, croyez-moi, ici vous ne trouverez aucune aide. Alors ne me tentez pas et coopérez, c'est dans votre intérêt à tous. »

La menace parut réelle, tenter le diable aurait été mal avisé voire totalement déraisonné. Ne voulant pas déclencher un combat qu'ils seraient sûrs de perdre, Serella se sentit obligée de rassurer l'ancien forgeron. Dégageant doucement son épaule de la poigne de fer de John, elle affirma, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

« -C'est bon John, je peux me débrouiller seule. Et puis vous m'avez appris à me défendre, en cas de problème je saurai gérer. »

_Du moins je l'espère, _se retint-elle d'ajouter.

La petite troupe eut néanmoins du mal à se débarrasser de leur figure féminine, symbole de force et de détermination, pourtant le choix n'était plus au rendez-vous, et le regard menaçant qui continuait de planer sur eux ne faisait que renforcer leurs craintes vis-à-vis de Seradyl. Une fois qu'ils furent tous partis cependant, Seradyl redevint plus douce, arborant de nouveau un sourire aimable, presque chaleureux. Qu'elle pût aussi vite changer de visage, d'intonation et de regard avait quelque aspect troublant et effrayant aux yeux de Serella. Comment donc réagir et anticiper des réponses, prévoir des actions, si l'on ne peut discerner son interlocuteur ? C'était jouer avec le feu, avec sa vie, et peut-être même pire encore que cela.

« -Bon, maintenant que nous sommes débarrassées de _tes_ parasites, on va pouvoir parler de choses sérieuses. Comment tu t'appelles ?» reprit Seradyl. « Tu me parais bien jeune, entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans sinon moins. Jeune, frêle, fragile, peut-être même inoffensive…Tsss, je me demande quel genre d'acte horrible tu as pu commettre pour avoir été bannie de ton clan si jeune avec ta tête d'ange !»

Le compliment aurait pu sonner comme une insulte si toutefois il avait été ironique. Or ce n'était pas le cas, Seradyl paraissait réellement sincère et son regard profond ne recelait aucune forme de moquerie, mais davantage de l'incompréhension. Serella quant à elle, ne comprenait rien à ce qu'on lui racontait; les yeux écarquillés, elle avait perdu le fil…mais à quel moment au juste ?  
Commettre un acte horrible ? Avoir été bannie ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Les questions de son interlocutrice n'avaient pas de sens, n'avaient pas lieu d'être, elle devait s'adresser à la mauvaise sirène. Mais le regard appuyé de la brune obligea la jeune femme à réfléchir à une réponse.

« -Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler… » fit Serella, jouant la carte de la prudence dans un premier lieu, bien qu'elle dît la vérité. « -Et je m'appelle Raven… »

« -Oh s'il te plaît, pas de ça avec moi, on se tutoie ! Nous venons du même milieu et traversons la même situation ! » s'indigna Seradyl, fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement. « Et je veux ton _vrai_ nom, ce que tu _leur_ fais croire ne m'intéresse pas. »

« - Serella » fut-elle contrainte de répondre. « Donc v…tu es bien une _sirène ?_ »

Le mot avait une étrange résonance dans la bouche. Les sonorités du nom avaient quelque intonation fantastiques; le prononcer donnait l'impression de proférer une malédiction ou de confesser un pêché trop honteux.

« -Bien sûr que oui, et je crois tu l'as assez vite remarqué vu la façon dont tu m'as regardée tout à l'heure ! Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu t'en sois rendue compte aussi vite, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas retournée au bord de l'eau et ma forme humaine s'est fixée depuis des années. Pour te dire la vérité, c'est tout juste si je me souviens la couleur du sable : je sors très peu du centre de l'île et de cet endroit sordide. (Elle soupira avant d'esquisser un sourire piteux) Le passé m'encombre et le futur m'accable, que veux-tu ? Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, n'essaye pas de me faire changer de sujet.» intima ensuite la brune.

« -Je n'ai pas été bannie, » répondit enfin Serella, secrètement désireuse d'en savoir plus sur le compte de son ''amie''. « J'ai moi-même choisi de quitter mon clan pour une durée indéterminée, afin de rendre la justice qui se doit d'être rendue pour… »

« -La fontaine de Jouvence, je présume ? »

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de la chanteuse qui jeta un regard à la salle qui s'était de nouveau animée sans que quiconque s'en soit rendu compte. Serella suivit son regard et constata que ses camarades s'étaient concentrés autour d'une une table basse, à l'angle opposé au comptoir et la regardaient de temps à autre, prêts à agir si cela tournait mal. Mais elle reporta très vite son attention sur sa compagne. Seradyl était une bien étrange personne qui, sans lui vouloir réellement du mal, n'était pas quelqu'un en qui la jeune femme aurait eu une confiance aveugle, sans qu'elle pût expliquer pourquoi.  
Le fait qu'elle considérât l'affaire de la fontaine de Jouvence avec si peu de sérieux, de respect avait eu pour conséquence d'irriter Serella qui, pourtant, avait réussi à faire taire l'animosité qui la rongeait auparavant. Elle lui jeta un regard noir mais Seradyl ne s'en offusqua pas :

« -Ne fais pas cette tête enfin ! Je ne peux pas te demander pardon pour mon attitude quand c'est la tienne qui est déplorable et pathétique. Tu crois sincèrement que tu pourras rendre seule une justice dont peu se soucient encore ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux quand je te parle ! Un nombre incalculable de sirènes ont connu la mort à cause de cette maudite fontaine, aujourd'hui celle-ci est détruite et les sirènes sont libres de vivre comme bon leur semblent au fond des mers pour l'éternité.  
N'y a-t-il pas là, selon toi, la meilleure justice possible ?  
Aux yeux de tous ces barbares d'hommes, nous ne sommes que des monstres, des démons, une personnification du Mal. ''Le démon qui apparaît sous la plus belle forme possible pour tenter les hommes et les pervertir, pour les conduire en Enfer où ils brûleront…''. Combien de fois l'ai-je entendu cette phrase ici…tu ignores tant de choses ! Pour eux, nous sommes le fruit défendu qui conduit aux enfers, un fruit que l'on craint autant que l'on désire rien que pour le simple plaisir de goûter à l'interdit, de le savourer. Ne crois pas que tes amis, dans la mesure où ils le sont, te laisseront partir saine et sauve une fois qu'ils auront connaissance de ton identité. De ta _vraie_ identité, j'entends. Retourne chez toi, quitte ce monde et n'y revient plus.»

« -Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! » cria Serella en se levant d'un bon, se sentant à bout de nerfs. « Qui es-tu pour parler ainsi ? Tu crois peut-être que… »

Seradyl la gifla depuis son siège pour la faire taire. Un geste prompt, une douleur rapide. Elle n'avait pas bougé sinon pour lever la main, aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage de marbre. Incrédule, Serella se tint la joue les yeux écarquillés et lorsque son aînée lui ordonna de s'asseoir d'un signe de la tête, elle obtempéra en silence :

« -La ferme. J'ai raison et tu le sais, seulement tu as peur de l'admettre. Tu veux savoir un truc ? J'ai été l'une des premières à tenter une expérience similaire à la tienne. Sauf qu'à la différence de tout un navire, je n'avais qu'un homme en tête. Un homme que j'ai réussi à séduire sans difficulté dans la fleur de ma jeunesse, un homme qui a quitté sa femme et sa fille et tout ce qui comptait pour lui jusqu'à se noyer dans les flots dans le seul but de me rejoindre…Je n'ai eu aucun remord, aucun regret, à agir comme je l'ai fait. Rien de plus qu'un immense sentiment de satisfaction, de plaisir malsain. On m'avait toutefois prévenue que je risquerais d'être bannie si je persévérais sur cette voie-là, si mon plan aboutissait.  
Depuis toujours, on nous raconte que les hommes ne sont pas les êtres que nous devons fréquenter et pourtant… Combien d'entre nous ont bravé les règles les plus élémentaires concernant notre survie ? J'étais si aveuglée par la fureur et mon désir de voir aboutir mon projet que je n'ai pas sur tenir compte des mises en garde, je les ai ignorées, dénigrées, moquées. »

Seradyl émit un rire jaune, se remémorant un passé lointain à ses yeux, puis elle reprit une nouvelle gorgée de son étrange boisson qu'elle finit d'une traite. Elle continua ensuite, avec la même intonation lasse :

« -Et le soir où j'ai voulu regagner mon clan, ma sœur, ma mission accomplie, on m'a barrée le passage. On m'a montrée les dents, des lances acérées étaient pointées en direction de ma gorge, et à la manière des chats qui feulent, on m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais plus la bienvenue. ''On ne tue pas pour le plaisir de tuer, on tue pour se nourrir''. Le sang humain nous procure une satiété qu'aucune autre créature marine n'est en mesure de nous fournir. Parfois cela procure une addiction, certaines sirènes ne se nourrissent plus que de ça, ce qui entraîne des différents et parfois des meurtres dans les deux cas, bref, la suite tu la connais. »

« -Et tout ça pour me dire quoi ? Que je dois renoncer ? Mon clan sait que je suis partie, à la différence de ce qui t'es arrivée, personne n'a cherché à me dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit. Nous sommes le peuple qui a connu le plus de pertes ces deux derniers siècles, nous sommes en sous-nombre en comparaison des autres clans! Le mien m'a laissée poursuivre ma route, représenter la justice que nous n'avons jamais eu. Le jour où je rentrerai, la porte me sera grande ouverte, on me félicitera. Je n'ai eu affaire à aucune mise en garde... »

Le faux sentiment d'orgueil que s'octroyait Serella n'était qu'une motivation pour ne pas renoncer à son projet dès à présent. Mais que croyait-elle encore dans sa jeunesse à peine florissante ? De la vie, elle ne connaissait pas grand chose. Du monde des hommes, elle n'était qu'une étrangère sans patrie. Cela valait-il encore le coup?

« -Dans ce cas permets-moi de t'en faire une : le temps t'es compté. Et je ne te parle pas de ton identité cachée. Tu dois juste savoir que plus tu restes sur terre, plus ton corps s'_habitue_. Viendra le moment où tu ne pourras plus _jamais_ retourner dans l'eau. Si tu n'y vas pas fréquemment ou si tu tardes à finir ta "mission", tu ne pourras plus te transformer et tu finiras comme moi. C'est ça, le vrai bannissement : l'errance éternelle sur la terre, dans un corps qui n'est pas réellement le nôtre, devant un monde dans lequel nous avons vécu mais qui ne nous appartient plus, dans lequel nous avons une famille qui nous a vues naître et aimées, et dans lequel on ne pourra plus jamais retourner. Toutes les communications avec le monde marin nous sont refusées. C'est repartir à zéro sur tous les domaines et tirer un net trait sur le passé. »

Serella ignorait cette partie de l'histoire : personne dans son clan ne lui avait informé de ce qu'elle allait encourir en quittant la mer pour la terre. Il l'avait laissée partir comme si elle partait à la chasse ou dans la mer voisine… Peut-être que les Doyennes la croyaient savante à ce sujet ? Ou peut-être avaient-elles fait exprès de lui dissimuler la vérité…  
Sa surprise en tout cas n'était pas des moindres et en plus de se sentir démunie et désœuvrée, elle se sentait flouée et trahie. Si elle ne pouvait plus se fier à sa propre patrie, son foyer, aux siens, vers qui pouvait-elle désormais se tourner à présent qu'elle était seule ? Combien de temps encore lui restait-il ? Et combien de temps avait-elle déjà gaspillé à tergiverser au lieu d'agir ?

« -Tu devrais faire plus attention, tu t'engages à la suite d'un poisson bien trop gros pour toi. Si tu continues de marcher à l'aveuglette, ce sera lui qui te mangera et plus vite que tu ne le penses. Je ne peux pas te dissuader de continuer, je ne suis rien pour toi et une part en moi veut que tu réussisses ce que j'ai moi-même échoué. Mais garde à l'esprit que tu es une sirène, que c'est là ta vraie nature : tu devrais utiliser de tes attributs pour arriver à tes fins. Même pour une sirène tu es belle, ta voix est agréable à l'oreille même si elle n'est pas très sûre. Use-en, abuse-en peu importe : tu n'as pas besoin de tuer à la manière des hommes, tu n'as pas besoin d'être comme eux, contente-toi d'agir dans ton élément : séduis un homme puis entraîne-le vers les flots et profite de son sang. Une offrande à la mer en échange du salut d'une âme.»

Seradyl voyait en Serella la fin d'une quête inachevée. L'écho d'un espoir qu'elle avait cru mort depuis longtemps. C'était comme retourner les cendres d'un feu d'hiver et y retrouver de la braise dessous. Une âme aussi folle que téméraire avait ravivé le feu d'une mission dans laquelle elle avait plus perdu que gagné. Certaines fois, la chanteuse s'interrogeait, se demandant si elle avait fait le bon choix ce jour-là. Certes elle avait réussi ce pour quoi elle était partie, mais le prix en valait-il réellement le coup ? Elle avait tout perdu; cela valait le coup de s'interroger…

« -Je… »

« -Quoi petite ? Tu doutes à présent ? Tu me semblais pourtant bien résolue...» enchaîna-t-elle doucement, gentiment. « Je peux te montrer comment procéder si tu le souhaites, mais saches qu'en échange tu devras faire quelque chose pour moi.»

« -Supposons que j'accepte, que devrai-je te donner en échange ? » interrogea Serella, peinant à déglutir face à cet aveu.

« Si tu vois ma sœur un jour Serella, passes-lui le bonjour pour moi et dis-lui que je vais bien. Dis-lui qu'elle me manque, que je pense chaque jours à elle mais que je ne pourrai pas rentrer à la maison. Tu la reconnaîtras dès que tu la verras, elle me ressemble. C'est tout ce que je te demande…»

Serella acquiesça, comprenant le souhait de Seradyl. Mais pouvait-elle accepter son offre ? Avait-elle le choix, en même temps ? Le temps lui était au final réellement compter…

« -Parfait. Apprends-moi. » demanda-t-elle, résolue.

* * *

_Salut, salut ! Je viens juste poster -dans un passage éclair- une anecdote (à moitié) inutile:  
Cette fiction m'a été inspirée de la chanson "Turn Loose The Mermaids" du groupe Nightwish. Ecoutez rien que le premier couplet pour vous faire une idée de ce qu'il se passe dans la taverne!  
Au plaisir et ravie de voir que vous continuez d'être présents! :D  
Lhen'_


	13. Chapter 13

_"Le destin est une chose que l'on ne peut prévoir et à laquelle on ne peut se soustraire."_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Initiation**

Serella hésitait à présent, mais la fierté autant que le désir de ne pas passer pour lâche et indécise l'obligea à ne pas revenir sur sa parole. Pourtant, la jeune femme savait qu'elle avait commis une erreur et engendré, par réaction de cause à effet, quelque chose de grave et d'irréversible. Cependant elle refusa d'y penser pour le moment, voire dans le meilleur des cas, de ne pas y penser du tout. Elle fit de son mieux pour dissimuler son ressenti, comme à chaque fois.

De son côté, Seradyl, que la nouvelle enchantait à un point effrayant, ne réprima le sourire qui se dessinait progressivement sur ses lèvres. Un sourire de bête fauve. Tout semblait si facile ! Au fond d'elle, l'ancienne sirène avait été certaine de la réponse qu'allait lui fournir la plus jeune, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela pût créer une telle sensation. Cela avait été comme gravé dans la pierre. L'idée d'avoir une apprentie était agréable, délicieuse et séduisante. Serella était jeune et prometteuse, que pouvait-on demander de plus dans ces conditions ? La chanteuse se leva sans précipitation, tâchant de maîtriser sa fébrilité. Elle déposa quelques pièces sur le comptoir et prit sa compagne par la main, la conduisant lentement vers la porte de derrière sans que quiconque ne le remarquât.

Serella voulut se soustraire de l'emprise de son aînée, mais celle-ci serrait fort et la jeune femme ne tarda pas à cesser de se débattre, faute de pouvoir faire autrement. Seradyl jubilait intérieurement, aveuglée par le pouvoir et la soif de réussite. Elle priait intérieurement pour que les compagnons de Serella tentassent de venir chercher leur amie. Si la chanteuse ne comptait nullement faire de mal à son apprentie, elle ne se montrerait pas aussi tolérante et indulgente envers ses camarades. Etait-elle aussi bonne que par le passé, en matière de combat ?

Au-dehors de la taverne sévissait toujours le lourd silence de la nuit, accompagnée d'une étrange aura bleutée, plus sombre que voilà deux heures, et dont la provenance était indéterminable. Venait-elle de la lune ou bien d'autre chose d'indiscernable à l'œil nu ? Cela pouvait porter à confusion et faisait naître en tout être un sentiment de défiance irrévocable. Angoissée, Serella pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur battre avec rapidité dans sa poitrine, sans qu'elle ne fût en mesure d'en contrôler les battements. De la peur ? Oui, sans nul doute. La fraîcheur de la nuit la figea sur place, ses membres refusèrent de lui obéir quand elle chercha à avancer. En cet instant, même respirer paraissait fastidieux.

Irritée par ce brusque changement de comportement, Seradyl se retourna, les sourcils froncés et plaqua Serella contre le mur avec une force insoupçonnée sous ses traits angéliques. Déformée par la colère, la beauté de Seradyl n'était plus et plus aucun semblant bienveillance ne transparaissait sur son visage...Sans doute car il n'y avait _jamais eu_ la moindre once de bienveillance en elle. Un long doigt fin vint se poser sur les lèvres de la jeune sirène qui haletait bruyamment, lui intimant l'ordre silencieux de se taire. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas tenter une nouvelle fois de se soustraire à cette étreinte dont, à coup sûr, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance de se défaire. Un petit rire cristallin vint lui chatouiller les oreilles avec sarcasme:

"-Que nous fais-tu là, hein Serella ? Tu n'as pas peur j'espère ?" interrogea Seradyl "Tu n'as pas confiance ? Allons calme-toi,_ lâche-toi_. N'aie crainte, tu seras raisonnable demain." continua la chanteuse en faisant lentement glisser son doigt sur la gorge blanche et à découvert de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière acquiesça, plus par nécessité que par réel accord avec son interlocutrice. Avait-elle en sa possession un quelconque argument qui aurait pu contrebalancer son impuissance physique et sa peur, et ainsi inverser les rôles ? S'il y avait une chose dont Serella n'avait jamais manqué, c'était bien le courage:

"-Mais si je ne tiens pas jusqu'à demain ?" lâcha-t-elle avec raideur.

La question sonnait comme un défi, une marque d'insolence. Tout animal ne peut être apprivoisé; en captivité, certains meurent et c'était exactement le ressenti de Serella en cet instant: celui d'être une bête sauvage. La jeune femme soutenait le regard de Seradyl sans ciller, bien que son cœur battît toujours à un rythme effréné. Elle n'abandonnerait pas, jamais.

"-Tu tiendras" répliqua l'ancienne sirène avec colère. "Tu tiendras parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi. N'oublies pas que tu m'as donné ton accord: tu es mon apprentie. Tu fais ce que je te dis."

OoO

Il fallut un petit moment à la troupe de marins pour comprendre que leur unique représentante de la gent féminine avait disparu. Pourtant, ils étaient persuadés ne pas l'avoir quittée "plus d'une seconde". Une seconde de trop, visiblement. Depuis combien de temps Serella avait-elle échappé à leur surveillance ? Si Philip était le seul à ne pas avoir bu plus d'un verre d'hydromel, Nobert peinait à garder les yeux ouverts et John n'était pas dans un état plus des plus enviables... Ce qui expliquait beaucoup de choses.

"-Mais bon sang réagissez ! On ne peut pas la laisser seule, au beau milieu de cette île misérable !" s'exclama l'ancien missionnaire sans réserve ni crainte d'être entendu.

"-Laisse-la gamin," répliqua Jon, la tête reposant sur un poing massif. " Chaque oiseau a le droit de prendre son envol! T'peux pas empêcher la petiote de battre des ailes et d'accomplir son ascension vers les cieux."

"-Mais Se...Raven n'est pas un oiseau enfin !" protesta Philip en abattant son poing avec violence sur la table. "Nous sommes venus à _quatre_, nous repartirons à _quatre_!"

L'ancien pasteur se tourna vers Nobert, espérant trouver un minimum de soutien mais ce dernier ronflait déjà sur la table. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il dormît ainsi d'ailleurs; ils avaient certes bu beaucoup, John et lui, mais l'alcool ne pouvait en si peu de temps provoquer un tel résultat. On avait sûrement dû mettre quelque chose dans leurs verres, et là aussi leur vigilance avait été à déplorer. Serella les avait pourtant bien prévenus: "_On n'évolue pas ici en territoire_ _connu. Pas d'entreprise risquée ou inutile. Toujours rester sur ses gardes…_" Ils n'avaient pas été raisonnables. Qu'avaient-ils donc fait ?

"-Il faut partir à sa recherche. Nous n'avons pas le choix." annonça-t-il enfin.

"- Bon si t'insistes, je me dois de t'accompagner." fit John en se levant péniblement. "T'inquiètes pas pour lui (il désigna Nobert d'un vague signe de tête), il est bien parti pour rester là encore un bout d'temps. C'pas lui qui va bouger dans ct'état... Au pire, c'sra pas vraiment une grosse perte pour le Capitaine ou le navire en général." continua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

"-Je veux bien te concéder ça, cependant je ne pense pas que ça soit une raison suffisante pour le laisser ici. Dès que nous aurons retrouver Raven, nous passerons le chercher. Mais tu as raison: il ne bougera pas. Tu devrais rester toi aussi, tu ne me sembles pas capable de faire plus de trois pas…Sinon tout juste tenir debout."

"-Ne soit pas désobligeant, Philip."

Le pirate avait raison, toutefois. L'ancien forgeron tanguait d'un pied à l'autre, la tête beaucoup trop lourde pour ses deux épaules massives et solidement musclées. On aurait pu parier qu'il allait s'écrouler à tout instant. Pourtant, il mit un pied devant l'autre et trouva en le sol un appui indéfectible et sûr pour soutenir son poids. Cette stabilité rassura quelque peu Philip, qui ne trouva rien à redire et l'accepta volontiers comme compagnon de route. Et puis, à deux, les recherches iraient sûrement plus vite et auraient plus de chance d'être fructueuses. Encore fallait-il savoir où commencer les investigations ! L'île en elle-même n'était pas très grande, mais les recoins où se dissimuler l'étaient trois fois plus…

Lorsque les deux hommes sortirent à leur tour de la taverne, ils ne virent rien qui pussent les aider à retrouver Serella. Il n'y avait sur le sol pas la moindre trace de pas et le vent demeurait silencieux, il ne portait dans son sillage aucun éclat de voix. En cet instant de confusion et de désappointement, Philip ne put que se mordre la lèvre pour retenir le chapelet de jurons qui lui pendait aux lèvres. S'énerver ne servirait à rien, il le savait. En dépit de cela, rester calme n'aidait pas davantage. Il fallait procéder avec rationalité, par étape et avec patience. Ce qui troublait l'ancien missionnaire, c'est que le temps leur était compté. Qui pouvait garantir que Serella n'était pas en danger ?

"-Elle peut être partout," fit remarquer John d'une voix neutre.

"-Oui, et nulle part à la fois." compléta Philip en soupirant. "Bon, je vais commencer les recherches vers l'Est. On se retrouve ici dès que possible."

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Philip s'en alla, résolu à retrouver celle pour qui son cœur battait toujours, en dépit de ses protestations de sa raison.

OoO

Serella avait suivi Seradyl sans prononcer le moindre mot durant leur marche. Elles s'étaient arrêtées dans un endroit dont jamais la sirène n'aurait pu soupçonné l'existence, avant de le voir de ses propres yeux. Une sorte de site en ruine, disposé sur différents monticules de terre de toute taille, complètement hors du temps et de l'espace. Il aurait pu se trouver ici depuis dix ans, comme depuis deux jours seulement. C'était un endroit magnifique en dépit de l'image qu'il représentait et du message qu'il portait. Une odeur de mort et de désolation flottait encore dans l'air, on sentait que l'esprit des défunts flirtait avec celui des vivants. Il régnait en ce lieu étrange un calme et une quiétude qu'aucun lieu jusqu'alors n'avait su égaler. Serella hésitait entre ressentir de l'admiration ou de la crainte pour cet endroit.  
Un peu plus loin, dissimulée sous le feuillage d'un arbre au tronc noueux, Seradyl achevait de revêtir des vêtements plus appropriés à ce qu'elle avait prévu. Quand elle revint au près de Serella, celle-ci était plongée dans la contemplation du paysage.

"- Bel endroit, n'est-ce pas ?" s'informa Seradyl. "On va commencer l'entraînement ici."

"-Il ne me semble pas te l'avoir dit, mais je dois partir demain." annonça Serella de but en blanc.

"-Oh, vraiment ? Voilà qui contrarie mes projets ! Je n'aurai pas le temps de t'enseigner grand chose en quelques heures ! Cependant, je peux concevoir que te retenir serait compromettre ta quête, aussi, pour cette seule raison que j'estime être la meilleure, je ne te retiendrai pas. Une nuit me sera suffisante pour t'enseigner une chose ou deux, après tu devras te débrouiller seule."

"-J'aspire à tuer proprement." crut bon de préciser la jeune femme.

"-Crois-tu sincèrement que j'agis comme une barbare ?! Je ne suis pas comme tes pirates d'amis, même si je leur ressemble plus à présent que je ne te ressemble !" cracha Seradyl avec colère. "Maintenant met-toi en place, que je vois un peu ce que tu vaux !"

Durant plus d'une heure, au cœur de la nuit silencieuse que rien ne vint troubler, Serella montra ses capacités de combattante aux grands jours. Le fait déplorable était cependant qu'à force d'apprendre à se battre comme les hommes, ses réflexes n'étaient pas ceux d'une sirène. Ses mouvements exprimaient trop les habitudes des marins. Néanmoins, son instructrice ne fut jamais capable d'anticiper ses mouvements de par le fait, -point positif. A aucun moment toutefois, la jeune femme n'avait utilisé de ses attributs de sirène…

Seradyl dût s'échiner à corriger cette tare. Combler les dégâts à ce niveau de désastre s'avérait être une tâche aussi ardue que noble, pour quelqu'un ayant tourné le dos à son peuple. L'ancienne sirène apprit à son élève comment tuer à la manière dite "originelle". Il fallait pour cela user de sa voix et du pouvoir antique que le chant représentait pour ce peuple des mers. Mais c'était les dents qui représentaient l'arme la plus fatale, mais surtout la plus utile. Quelle que soit la situation, un furieux coup de dent peut toujours servir, autant à l'attaque qu'à la défense.  
Serella apprit qu'il existait des chants qui influençaient plus que d'autres l'esprit humain; et puisque Seradyl était issue d'un clan autre que le sien, les déclinaisons de mots et de chants qu'elle avait apprises étaient différentes mais non moins utiles. Combinés à ceux qu'elle savait déjà, Serella pouvait compter sur sa polyvalence comme atout majeur.

Une heure plus tard, la jeune sirène maîtrisait la magie de la voix avec une certaine aisance. Si l'ensemble n'était pas parfait, il était satisfaisant et convenable. Elle aurait tout le temps, plus tard, de le perfectionner quand elle serait seule. Pour le moment, cela suffisait. L'heure qui suivit, Serella sut combiner attaque magique et attaque physique en un ensemble aussi redoutable qu'efficace. Ses réflexes s'accroissaient au fur et à mesure de l'entraînement effréné; ce nouveau type de combat lui inculquait une toute autre manière de penser et d'agir. Elle s'y adaptait plus vite qu'à celui des marins. Elle nota aussi que la rapidité des sirènes était aussi remarquable sur terre qu'en pleine mer. A croire que ce peuple ne connaissait aucune frontière.  
Vers deux heures du matin, Serella connaissait les bases théoriques. Il y avait encore quelques heures avant le lever du soleil, et donc, avant le retour au navire...

"-Bon, j'estime avoir rempli ma mission. A toi de mettre en pratique mon enseignement. Nous avons encore quelques heures pour te dénicher une victime." décréta Seradyl.

Son élève s'apprêtait à répliquer quand elle entendit une voix, non loin, qui l'appelait. C'était la voix de John...Que faisait-il ici ?! En prêtant davantage l'oreille aux appels, Serella ne nota qu'une seule voix, signe que l'ancien forgeron était seul. Que faisait-il _seul_ ? Où étaient donc passés Philip et Norbert ? Un sourire mauvais passa sur le visage de Seradyl:

"-Ho ho ! Voilà qui tombe à pic! Une victime servie sur un plateau d'argent, que demander de plus dis-moi ?"

"-Je ne tuerai pas John! Pas lui !" protesta Serella avec virulence.

"-Et pourquoi pas ? Il n'est qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres...Parmi ceux que tu dois éliminer. Le Ciel réclame son dû, celui que tu lui as promis, ne l'oublie pas. Et le temps ne fera pas davantage de cadeau."

"- Mais John m'a...Il m'a aidée à manier les armes, à…"

La jeune sirène n'eut pas le temps ni la force d'achever sa phrase. Elle se savait, se sentait devenir faible et émotive, -ce qui n'était nullement une bonne chose. Elle sentait également qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus, sous le regard impassible de son instructrice. Elle était devenue trop faible pour sa mission...L'ancien forgeron se rapprochait toujours plus, sa voix se faisait plus forte et toujours aussi insistante. Le regard brûlant de Seradyl sur son être obligeait la jeune femme à prendre une décision, et vite. Une décision qui, elle le savait, n'avait pas à se faire. Il n'y avait qu'_une seule_ réponse possible et _un_ _seul_ résultat à la clef. Elle devait tuer John. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, elle respira longuement, essayant de faire le point mentalement.

"-Réfléchis vite, Serella."

Serella voulut répliquer mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Seradyl avait disparu dans la pénombre, sans un bruit. Peinant à déglutir, la jeune femme comprit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle appela:

"-John !"

Elle s'élança à sa suite et n'eut aucun mal à le retrouver malgré la pénombre. L'homme semblait quelque peu mal en point à cause de l'alcool ; s'il tenait encore debout, il avançait lentement. Il fronça les sourcils et eut du mal à reconnaître la fine silhouette qui s'avançait vers lui en courant. Serella fut surprise de le retrouver dans cet état lamentable et fut inquiète pour lui en dépit de l'acte qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre. Un acte ignoble, elle le savait. La rédemption ne lui serait pas accordée cette fois-ci.

"-Ah gamine ! Avec Philip, on te cherche partout. Il est inquiet pour toi ! Moi j'ai dit que ça allait...Et puis ça va !"

_Comment a-t-il pu boire autant ?_ s'interrogea la jeune femme.

On ne pose pas la question quand on a peur de la réponse; Serella se contenta de rattraper l'homme lorsqu'il manqua de trébucher.

"-Viens tu as besoin de t'asseoir ! Comment as-tu pu marcher dans cet état ? Philip est-il fou ou bien aveugle, pour te laisser arpenter l'île de cette façon ?"

La jeune femme entraîna l'ancien forgeron jusqu'à une ruine blanche -une sorte de colonne en pierre-, suffisamment large et solide pour retenir l'homme sans céder. Il paraissait sur le point de s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre, quoique le fait d'avoir marché et pris l'air frais ait en grande partie contribué à ce qu'il eût meilleure mine. Le vent souffla, il était frais et Serella frissonna, mais pas à cause de lui. Elle se demandait quel était le meilleur moment pour agir.

_Sans doute maintenant, pendant qu'il n'a pas tout à fait les idées claires… Mais le puis-je ?_

"-Il faut qu'on retrouve Philip à la taverne, petite. Il doit nous attendre."

"-Mais...Nous avons tout notre temps." susurra-t-elle doucement. "Il a bien attendu des heures, il peut bien attendre deux minutes de plus. Pour le moment le plus important, c'est toi. Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es..."

Serella se rapprocha de plus en plus de John, murmurant ensuite doucement des paroles dans son propre dialecte. Agir de la sorte avait un goût amer, néanmoins il était trop tard pour faire demi tour. L'état second de l'homme l'empêcha de réagir, en plus d'être envoûtée par la belle voix de la sirène. Il ne l'avait jamais vu de cette manière, ne l'avait même jamais envisagé. Cette dernière se rapprocha vers sa gorge, tout en chantant d'un rythme lent. John ne bougea pas, comme hypnotisé, comme figé à l'image de l'épave morte d'un navire désœuvré dormant au fond des océans. Lorsque Serella planta ses dents dans sa gorge d'un geste prompt et sûr, John ne cria pas, il tressaillit.  
Il sentait qu'on happait sa vie hors de son corps, sans qu'il fût en mesure d'y changer quelque chose. Mais ça n'était pas aussi horrible qu'il l'avait cru au premier abord. Non, son meurtrier -un vampire des mers- agissait avec douceur, -par contrainte ou par principe il ne saurait le dire. En résultait une sensation de bien-être inexplicable: un mélange de douleur et de soulagement combiné avec minutie et exactitude. Une douleur qui faisait du bien, il n'en connaissait pas avant ce jour-ci.

Il ne chercha pas à se débattre, ni même à résister d'une quelconque autre façon, s'abandonnant aux bras de son bourreau comme à ceux de son destin. Résigné et presque conciliant. La mort l'appelait avec sensualité et élégance, lui tendant une main blanche et lisse qu'il prendrait volontiers; des visages familiers et des voix résonnant à ses oreilles lui murmuraient de les rejoindre. Des voix qu'il connaissait, des personnes qu'il reconnaissait bien qu'elles fussent encore loin. Qu'était cette lumière blanche, au fond, déchirant les ténèbres de la nuit ? Pourquoi était-elle si douce, si réconfortante, si pure ? Elle semblait porteuse d'un avenir prometteur; la clé d'un univers où les soucis ne seraient plus, où l'inquiétude serait insignifiante voire inexistante. Oui, ça valait le coup d'essayer après la vie qu'il avait mené, après les sacrifices auxquels il avait consenti bon gré mal gré.

Lorsque s'abattirent sur lui le silence et le noir de l'éternité, John avait un sourire aux lèvres, comme pour remercier. Mais pour remercier _qui_, et pour_ quelle_ _raison_ ? Serella était horrifiée de son acte, elle tremblait de tout son corps à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. La meurtrière n'avait d'yeux que pour le corps qui gisait là, par terre, au beau milieu des ruines blanches et désolées. Elle contemplait le corps d'un ami, d'un guide, de quelqu'un qui l'avait conseillée et aidée. _Son_ _oeuvre._ Elle aurait presque souhaité qu'il se débattît, juste pour pouvoir agir sous la "légitime défense". Mais John n'avait rien fait, il était presque heureux. Il l'avait souhaité. Etait-ce cela que l'ancien forgeron avait cherché sur le navire de Jack ?

_La mort est-elle quelque chose d'aussi magnifique pour qu'il soit heureux de la rejoindre ? Le sera-t-il suffisamment maintenant pour ne pas revenir me hanter ?_

La jeune femme ne voulut plus rester en ces lieux. Elle se leva précipitamment et s'en alla en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Désemparée, elle chercha un endroit où se réfugier, à l'abri de tous les regards et surtout du sien. Elle ne cessait de penser à son crime. Est-ce que la mort provoquait toujours ce sentiment de culpabilité ou seulement dans le cas du meurtre d'un ami, de quelqu'un que l'on appréciait ? Combien de personnes lui faudrait-il tuer avant de ne plus ressentir ni culpabilité ni remords ? Elle avait bien tué un homme pourtant, le jour où elle avait décidé de gagner la terre. Un soldat qu'elle avait dépouillé de ses vêtements, elle s'en souvenait à présent. En y réfléchissant bien, Serella ne voyait pas en quoi cette situation différait de l'autre et pourquoi celle-ci faisait plus mal encore. Une éternité paraissait s'être écoulée entre ce jour-là et ce jour-ci.

Et si, en réalité, elle devenait _humaine_ ?


	14. Chapter 14

"_ A force de fuir les batailles, fuir en devient une..."_

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Déjà vu.**

Elle s'était mise à courir et n'avait pas cessé depuis lors.

La douleur fulgurante qui lui tiraillait les jambes s'était répandue dans l'ensemble de son corps, s'accentuant à chacune de ses respirations, lui donnant l'impression de n'être plus qu'un corps en train de brûler sans jamais pouvoir trouver ni de répit dans sa course, ni de fin à sa combustion. Depuis combien de temps courait-elle ainsi ? Depuis combien de temps _fuyait_-elle ainsi, sans savoir où elle allait ?

Sa poitrine paraissait ne plus pouvoir réussir à soutenir la cadence de la fuite, ni celle de l'esprit de la jeune femme qui divaguait plus encore et s'excitait bien davantage. Ses poumons ne parvenaient plus à glaner le moindre fragment d'air – le vent qui battait le visage de Serella n'était pas suffisamment fort pour cela, visiblement.

Sa poitrine s'abaissait à rythme effréné avec difficulté, comme si elle rétrécissait chaque seconde un peu plus pour au final ne plus s'abaisser du tout. Si cette douleur était insupportable, le pire demeurait toutefois les jambes.

Pourtant, en dépit du fait qu'elles fussent endolories et engourdies au point de n'être plus que souffrance, Serella serait incapable de dire où était avec exactitude l'endroit qui lui faisait le plus mal. Toute personne suffisamment cartésienne parlerait des jambes, mais surtout des pieds… Serella, la sirène, parlerait de son esprit. Son esprit qui, comme son corps, n'était plus que ruine et brume macabre. Des images funestes n'avaient cessé de tournoyer au-travers de ses songes, rythmés par chacun de ses souffles, par chacun de ses pas. Pourquoi tant de souffrance, tant de cruauté, alors que beaucoup avaient déjà souffert sans raison légitime ? Pourquoi cela devait-il continuer ? Est-ce que cela devait _réellement_ continuer, d'ailleurs ?

La lune ne semblait plus qu'une pâle lueur dérisoire dans un ciel bien trop grand pour elle, bien peu puissante pour éclairer la terre qui paraissait trop loin d'elle pour sa faible clarté. Les étoiles à ses côtés ne valaient guère mieux et tout, autour de la sirène, – sur la terre des Hommes, terre de la vie – n'était plus qu'ombre noire – charbon de bois. Serella avait couru et courait encore sans savoir où, jusqu'à ce que sa course prenne brutalement fin lorsque son pied droit buta contre une pierre et la fit lourdement et sans retenue s'affaler sur le sol. La violence du choc lui coupa le souffle et sa tête qui avait fortement frappé le sol lui fit mal et troubla sa vision l'espace d'un instant. Le monde se mit à tournoyer et à danser autour d'elle, et la voie lactée au-dessus de la jeune femme donnait l'impression de la regarder d'un air compatissant mais sans plus d'émotion. Même la nature semblait l'avoir délaissée, abandonnée.

Les yeux rougis d'avoir tant pleuré, tant fuit ; le souffle court, haletant bruyamment, la jeune femme n'avait plus ni la volonté ni la force de pouvoir se relever. Là, gisant sur le sol, elle se regardait et s'écoutait mourir de l'intérieur. Tenter quelque chose dans son état lui paraissait dérisoire. Et puis même, que ferait-elle une fois debout ? Où irait-elle ? A présent tout prenait un sens : rien de ce qu'elle avait fait n'en avait eu un, c'était cela la vérité et cela aussi, ça faisait mal...

Quitter les siens, se jeter dans une telle entreprise aussi dangereuse que traverser un ravin orné de pierres tranchantes au fond, sur une corde en équilibre instable… cela relevait de la pure démence. Il y avait bien plus de chance qu'elle échouât qu'elle ne réussît. Bien qu'il y eût effectivement une chance de réussir, aussi infime fût-elle. Mais pour se faire, il fallait tenter le diable… Or pour le monde des Hommes, c'étaient les sirènes, le diable.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Philip lui avait dit plus d'une fois que la vengeance ne lui permettrait pas d'acquérir ni le bonheur ni la paix. Plus d'une fois elle lui avait craché au visage qu'elle ne cherchait ni l'un ni l'autre, qu'elle cherchait seulement justice pour les siens… Qui irait chercher justice pour elle, qui se battrait pour sa cause si à son tour elle échouait ?

Impossible de dire avec exactitude combien de temps elle resta à terre, le monde avait l'air de s'écouler au ralenti, comme dans un mauvais rêve où on se sentait observé sans jamais savoir par quoi et qu'on ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre. Le vent vint frôler le visage de Serella et fit voleter devant ses yeux des mèches de cheveux qu'elle n'eut pas la force de retirer. Son souffle s'apaisait peu à peu, mais ce fut toutefois le sommeil qui la calma totalement en dépit de sa ténacité à vouloir lui échapper pour ne pas rêver.

o*o

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, la notion du temps ne lui était toujours pas revenue et la douleur était toujours présente au creux de son ventre, comme si elle la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ?

Serella ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond de bois et un vague sentiment de déjà vu s'insinua doucement en elle. Ce constat la calma un peu, mais son cerveau était encore bien trop embué pour s'intéresser à la situation avec attention. Elle fut prise d'un vague sentiment de vertige et se frotta les yeux avec minutie. Elle voulut se relever mais une voix l'en dissuada :

« — Non, tu restes couchée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

La voix lui parut familière, mais sur l'instant elle fut incapable d'y mettre un nom ou un visage. Néanmoins elle obtempéra de bonne grâce et se contenta de soupirer. Peu à peu, les événements lui revinrent en mémoire. Ils auraient toutefois pu demeurer dans l'ombre, cela n'aurait pas posé problème. Ce qui persistait à rester inconnu était l'endroit où la jeune femme se trouvait, et une date à donner au jour qu'il était.

La notion du temps la perturbait bien plus encore que celle de l'espace, sans qu'il eût de réelle raison à cela. En fermant de nouveau les yeux et en se concentrant sur le monde qui l'entourait avec ses autres sens que la vue, elle réussit à percevoir le lent et long roulis des vagues sous elle et leur bruit sourd, comme atténué par du coton ou venant d'un autre espace-temps.

Elle était sur un bateau.

« — Tu es inconsciente, en plus. » ajouta la voix masculine après quelques secondes, brisant le silence.

« — En plus de quoi ? » se surprit-elle à demander, sentant le regard de son interlocuteur posé sur elle.

« — D'être la chose la plus difficile à protéger. »

La réponse la fit tressaillir. Sans même bouger, Serella vit du coin de l'œil un corps s'approcher d'elle et se pencher au-dessus de son visage.

Philip.

Son cœur se serra. Encore lui, _encore. _L'homme avait le visage comme terne, les yeux cernés et la fatigue se lisait clairement sur son visage émacié. Il avait veillé la jeune femme jusqu'à son réveil, observant son visage détendu et lisse par un sommeil sans rêve. Son corps avait été étendu et immobile, à l'exception du buste qui s'était doucement soulevé et dont la naissance des seins avait été mise en valeur par le col en V de la chemise blanche qu'elle portait encore. Aux yeux de Philip et surtout lors de cette nuit, la beauté avait enfin eu un nom et un visage. Serella était bien plus belle qu'_elle_, il devait l'admettre même si cela était dur. _Elle_ avait été la seule femme qu'il eût jamais aimée… jusqu'à présent. Aujourd'hui cependant, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Serella était une autre personne, quelqu'un de différent qui respirait l'exotisme et le mystère… le danger, le désir et tant d'autres choses à la fois que s'en était déroutant.

Avoir vu Serella si fragile, si sereine et à la merci de tout et surtout à _sa_ merci avait fait monter en lui un instinct de protection vis-à-vis de la jeune femme, et surtout un élan de désir vorace. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et les lèvres pleines l'avaient appelé avec une insistance malsaine durant toute sa veille, avaient accaparé son attention d'un chant inaudible mais envoûtant, d'un appel qu'il était difficile d'ignorer. Il voulait l'embrasser de nouveau, dessiner du bout de la langue le contour de ses lèvres, sentir son corps brûlant de désir contre le sien, pour lui, encore et encore et ne jamais la lâcher.

_Mais elle m'a déjà menti une fois… Le fera-t-elle encore ?_ se demanda-t-il.

Une petite voix en lui, une voix douce de jeune femme, qui jusqu'à présent s'était tue, s'insinua dans son esprit et lui murmura pour lui seul qu'il n'avait pas non plus été très honnête avec Serella, qu'il y avait des choses sur sa vie qu'il ne lui avait pas dites. Lui aussi avait sa part de mystère, une part de lui-même qu'il lui avait caché volontairement. Avant de la juger, _elle_, peut-être devrait-il lever le voile sur ce mystère de sa vie. Peut-être cela l'aiderait-il à mieux comprendre sa situation et ses sentiments et surtout à l'accepter, la revendiquer pleinement.

« — Je t'ai dit de rester coucher jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Obéis pour une fois. Cela nous épargnera bien des ennuis. » lui intima-t-il d'une voix grave alors que la jeune femme essayait une nouvelle fois de se redresser.

La jeune femme n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, visiblement. Même convalescente, elle ne suivait qu'elle-même et ses idées. Il y avait une part louable dans ce comportement d'une certaine témérité.

« — Tu…tu me tutoies maintenant ? » demanda prudemment Serella, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Elle avait pour le moment renoncé à se relever, attendant le moment propice où Philip ne pourrait rien dire pour la retenir.

« —Il semblerait que oui. » déclara-t-il avant de se reculer quelque peu de la sirène, pour lui laisser davantage d'espace.

Aucune justification ne suivit la réponse laconique.

Serella soupira de lassitude et tourna lentement la tête vers la vitre, d'où les rayons jaunâtre du bon matin du soleil vinrent caresser son visage avec douceur et bienveillance. Tout ceci lui était familier, elle l'avait déjà vécu et c'était comme revenir en arrière par la volonté d'un destin sympathique et compatissant ou une force supérieure indulgente. Qui donc avait la possibilité d'accorder un tel privilège, un tel souhait ? Les dieux de l'océan accordaient-ils ce genre de prière ?

Si c'était le cas, pourrait-elle alors changer les choses, à présent qu'elle savait ce que ses anciens choix avaient engendré ? La jeune femme eut un rictus amer. Bien sûr que non, rien ne pourrait être changé, cela paraissait bien trop beau et trop peu vrai.

Elle n'avait pas le droit à une deuxième chance. Qui donc, sur cette terre, en avait eu le droit un jour ?

« — A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda soudainement Philip, un peu malgré lui.

La question avait fusé telle une expiration lâchée par automatisme, par nécessité.

« — A rien qui ait du sens pour _toi_. » lui répondit-elle aussitôt sans se retourner vers lui.

Tutoyer Philip sonnait étrangement.

Cela était gênant, déroutant et désagréable.

Cela soulignait d'un large trait un changement important qui s'était opéré dans la relation des deux êtres, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. En théorie, le tutoiement servait à rapprocher les individus, à les rendre plus proches et plus complices. Dans le cas de l'ancien missionnaire et de la sirène, c'était comme s'ils avaient l'un et l'autre ériger une barrière infranchissable entre eux deux, pour se protéger l'un de l'autre, s'éloigner. Chaque nouvelle phrase achevée, chaque mot lâché et prononcé avec un parfait détachement venait déposer une nouvelle brique sur un mur qui paraissait déjà sans fin, déjà si épais.

« — Après t'avoir retrouvée à moitié morte aux abords de la ville et t'avoir ramenée saine et sauve sur le navire, je ne pense pas que tu aies le droit d'être méprisante envers moi. » remarqua Philip.

« — Tu attends donc sans doute que je sois reconnaissante, que je te remercie de m'avoir ''sauvée''. » ajouta Serella. « Veux-tu aussi que je me jette à tes pieds pour implorer ton pardon pour ma négligence ? Je ne te dois rien Philip, je ne t'ai rien demandé. Ne me donne pas le mauvais rôle, s'il te plaît. »

« — Parce que tu es trop fière pour demander quoique ce soit. » renchérit aussitôt Philip, à moins d'une seconde d'intervalle. « Ne sois pas stupide Serella, et ne me fait pas passer pour la personne que je ne suis pas. Si je ne dois pas te donner le mauvais rôle, fais-en de même pour moi. »

« — Et qui es-tu, dans ce cas ? Et que veux-tu ?»

La jeune femme se redressa d'un bond et plongea son regard bleu dans celui de Philip, comme si elle cherchait à sonder son esprit au plus profond de lui-même. Celui-ci affronta et soutint le regard tant qu'il le put. Il ne tenait ni ne voulait être le premier à baisser les yeux. Cette situation, ils l'avaient déjà vécue. L'ancien missionnaire devrait ressentir de la colère pour Serella, mais chaque fois qu'il la voyait dans une position de détresse, il ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir. Il ne pouvait se mentir et, par conséquent, lui mentir à _elle_ aussi.

_Une personne qui tient à toi. C'est toi que je veux, _aurait-il pu répondre, aurait-il _dût _répondre.

Inutile de préciser que c'était son bonheur à elle qu'il désirait avant tout, Serella ne l'aurait pas cru.

Elle ne semblait pas le croire quand il évoquait la notion de bonheur, elle ne semblait croire personne qui évoquait un sentiment ou une notion positive. Comme si la jeune femme n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que l'ombre, la souffrance et la tristesse. Comme si le monde n'était fait de rien d'autre que de ça. Ce n'était pas le paradis, le monde était bien loin de l'être, mais pourtant tout être tenait à le quitter le plus tard possible. Non, ce n'était décidément pas le paradis, mais c'était ce pour quoi les Hommes se levaient tous les jours et se battaient. Pour vivre dans ce monde de tristesse, de souffrances et d'ombres, de joie, de bonheur et d'amour et de lumière.

Finalement, il répondit :

« — Des réponses. Tu m'en dois quelques-unes si je ne m'abuse. »

« — Certes… Mais pas maintenant s'il te plaît c'est…trop tôt. »

Seradyl, l'entraînement et son crime lui revinrent beaucoup trop nettement en tête, comme si la vérité avait soudainement surgit d'un recoin de son esprit pour la rattraper par le collet, lui crachant au visage tous les actes qu'elle avait eu le malheur d'oublier. La violence était comparable à une volée de gifles, chacune décrochée avec la haine et le mépris, la rancœur.

Le sourire de John et son visage apaisé, presque serein, revint la hanter en premier et en dernier. Un calme qui avait sonné comme une bénédiction enfin accordée qui brillait dans ses yeux comme la dernière chose qu'il avait emporté de son monde.

La jeune femme ne voulait plus y penser, ne voulait plus penser à rien de tout cela, mais elle savait que Philip ne la lâcherait pas sans avoir eu ses réponses et, quelque part, il était dans son droit. Encore une fois, elle lui devait la vie.

« — Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à John, Serella ? »

Serella voulut parler mais les mots et les sons se bloquèrent au fond de sa gorge et se transformèrent en sanglots. La jeune femme lutta pour les retenir mais le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait récupéré lors de son sommeil ne lui permit pas de dissimuler longtemps son mal être. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, sinon ses larmes la feraient se transformer si toutefois elle le pouvait encore. En se concentrant sur sa respiration et en baissant la tête, elle put retenir de justesse ses larmes. Ses cheveux tombèrent en barrière protectrice autour de son visage, la coupant littéralement du monde extérieur et de Philip par la même occasion.

Celui-ci affichait une mine incrédule, n'ayant jusqu'à présent jamais vu la jeune femme dans un pareil état et cela l'inquiétait. Assurément, il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et il tenait à le savoir. Cependant, il savait aussi que pousser Serella aux aveux ne serait bon ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre… Et dans l'immédiat, ce qui s'était passé lui importait peu, seul l'état de la jeune femme le tourmentait et le mettait mal à l'aise. L'ancien missionnaire ne voulait pas continuer à la voir dans cet état miséreux, misérable. Il fallait d'abord la calmer, la rassurer.

Il repensa à la femme qu'ils avaient rencontré dans la taverne sur l'île et l'ancien pasteur se maudit une fois de plus d'avoir cédé à la demande de celle-ci, quand elle avait exigé aux autres et à lui-même de lui laisser Serella. A coup sûr, elle était la fautive de tout ceci et, comble du malheur, elle ne pourrait jamais répondre de ses actes.

Un immense sentiment de frustration envahit l'être du jeune pirate, mêlée à une colère sulfureuse. Lui qui avait dit à Serella que la vengeance ne lui accorderait pas le bonheur, il songea à quel point la venger lui aurait fait du bien. Certes, la violence ne conduit jamais à rien de bon, mais parfois les gens ont besoin d'une bonne gifle pour rentrer de nouveau dans le droit chemin. Un mal pour un bien.

Philip se rapprocha de Serella et l'enserra de ses bras puissants, l'attirant contre lui jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa tête contre la sienne et respirer l'odeur saline de ses cheveux. Il était étrange d'ailleurs qu'elle eût toujours cette odeur particulière de sel, de mer, mais cela n'était pas dérangeant dans le mauvais sens du terme. Inconsciemment, ses doigts allèrent se perdre dans la chevelure douce et soyeuse de la jeune femme, s'emmêler dans ces derniers. Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment, qu'il ne devait pas penser à cela mais c'était presque incontrôlable.

Serella, plaquée contre le pirate huma le parfum qui se dégageait de l'homme. Une odeur masculine et fraîche. Lui s'était changé, à la différence d'elle ; mais si ses vêtements étaient neufs et propres, ils paraissaient déjà imbibés de son odeur. Comme prise d'une soudaine envie, Serella enfouit sa tête dans le torse de Philip et déposa un baiser au creux de celui-ci, remontant lentement jusqu'au coup du jeune homme dont elle caressait la peau avec sa bouche en l'effleurant à peine, égrenant des légers baisers jusqu'à remonter au niveau de la bouche.

Le jeune pirate frissonna et demeura crispé face à cette soudaine manifestation d'amour et de désir et, comme la première fois, il se contrôla pour ne pas y répondre avec trop d'appétit et de ferveur. Mais quand il sentit le souffle de la jeune femme contre sa bouche, il la captura avec autant d'envie et de douceur qu'il put et prit le relais aussitôt. Les baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient étaient voraces et n'avaient plus rien de chastes ; ce n'était pas un jeu ou un simple plaisir à satisfaire. C'était bien davantage. C'était tant et plus qu'une _simple_ chose.

Leur langue se retrouvèrent comme guidées par l'instinct, sans avoir eu besoin de se tâtonner au préalable pour se redécouvrir et Philip porta Serella dans ses bras, la ramenant encore davantage à lui, l'ayant totalement à sa merci. La jeune femme s'abandonna complètement à son étreinte, s'agrippant à son cou tout en offrant sa bouche à celle de son partenaire. Etant légèrement surélevée par rapport à la bouche de Philip, celui-ci se rabattit sur le buste de la sirène, mordillant la frontière entre le cou et l'épaule, ce qui suscita chez Serella plusieurs vagues de frissons.

L'envie d'aller plus vite, plus loin, les saisit tous les deux et le désir faisait déjà haleter l'ancien missionnaire qui déposa sa compagne sur le sol, et qui, la dominant d'une tête, posa son front contre le sien. Ses mains devenues libres allèrent jouer et titiller les cordons de la chemise de Serella, qui vint ajouter ses propres mains. Philip sourit et embrassa de nouveau sa compagne tandis qu'elle l'aidait à faire glisser ses vêtements sur le sol. Au moment où la chemise glissa à terre et où Philip empoigna la jeune femme par les hanches, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit d'un seul coup.

Le Capitaine.

* * *

_J'ai rien à dire, sinon que je suis ignoble d'avoir pris aussi longtemps à publier un chapitre si court.  
Je vous aime.  
Lhenaya._


	15. Chapter 15

«_ Où que tu sois, nous te trouverons et nous te ramèneront. _»

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Famille**

La porte s'ouvrit avec protestation et grincements désagréables, sans douceur, et alla frapper contre le mur avec fracas.

Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow entra comme à son habitude dans la pièce : d'une façon théâtrale purement étudiée et ponctuée d'une nonchalance notable et exagérée. Il arqua un sourcil à l'extrême et observa d'un œil instigateur Philip et Serella, qui s'activait à remettre sa chemise en place afin de dissimuler sa nudité, en se plaçant légèrement derrière son amant.

Les deux êtres, honteux de s'être fait prendre comme des enfants commettant un larcin quelconque, eurent le regard fuyant et les joues rouges. En cet instant, même respirer leur donnait l'impression d'attirer l'attention sur eux et de renforcer l'idée qu'ils commettaient quelque chose de mal. Aucun des deux ne voulut regarder le Capitaine en face suite à cela, alors que celui-ci s'attendait visiblement à une explication quant à ce qu'il venait de voir et d'interrompre bien malgré lui. Son pied botté, qui martelait le sol en signe d'impatience, ne tarda pas à faire naître dans le cœur des deux amants une crainte certaine.

Quel serait leur châtiment ?

« — Dites-le-moi, si je dérange. » lança finalement Jack à bout de patience. « Je reprendrai quand vous aurez fini. »

Serella tiqua à la suite de cette remarque, et, dans un semblant de courage, releva la tête et confronta le regard du pirate puis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose. Hélas, sa bouche ne s'ouvrit que sur du vide dont pas même un souffle n'en sortit. Qu'avait-elle à répondre à cela ? Elle prit conscience de l'imprudence de leur entreprise, de la faiblesse dont elle avait fait preuve pour s'être ainsi laissée séduire et, au fin fond de son être, de la petite voix qui lui murmurait qu'elle n'était pas visiblement pas sans cœur. Qu'elle avait ressenti, apprécié et recherché ce que ces humains appelaient ''l'amour'' et le ''désir'', que ce qu'elle avait éprouvé à la suite de cela relevait de tout, sauf de ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. La chaleur brûlante du feu passionnel au fond de ses entrailles était toujours présente, bien qu'elle se fût muée en de simples braises non moins ardentes.

Il y avait bien longtemps, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une jeune sirène aveugle du monde qui l'entourait, elle avait tenu à s'informer sur le pourquoi du mépris envers les humains qui semblait être monnaie courante depuis toujours au sein de son peuple. Elle ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi des êtres si proches d'eux – les plus proches, du moins – ne pouvaient pas être leurs alliés. Sa mère, la mâchoire crispée et les traits déformés par une haine qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à dissimuler, lui avait alors répondu que ces êtres ignobles et méprisables cherchaient les sirènes dans le seul but de pouvoir acquérir certains de leurs pouvoirs, voire même de leur corps pour en tirer un bon prix sur les marchés noirs. Sans s'épandre sur le sujet, Sharyl avait notamment évoqué la Fontaine de Jouvence et les liens qui l'unissaient aux sirènes.

Serella avait ainsi entendu parler de cette fontaine pour la première fois, mais était encore bien trop jeune pour comprendre l'influence qu'elle pouvait bien avoir sur son peuple. La petite sirène s'était contentée d'hocher la tête, puis avait longuement médité sur les paroles de sa génitrice pour se forger son propre jugement sur la question. Et en grandissant, Serella avait pris conscience de son innocence vis-à-vis d'un peuple qui les méprisait autant qu'il les désirait, et elle s'était mise tout naturellement à détester les humains, tant pour ce qu'ils étaient que pour ce qu'ils prétendaient être.

Cependant, il y avait eu à la même période, une partie d'elle-même qui avait cherché à comprendre leurs sentiments et le fonctionnement de ces derniers. Après tout, bon nombre de ses semblables utilisaient ce qu'elles appelaient « la séduction » pour prendre des hommes dans leurs filets avant de les dévorer et Serella n'avait alors pas réellement compris en quoi cela consistait ni pourquoi cela marchait tant.

Aujourd'hui, elle commençait à voir et comprendre tout ceci, mais sous un nouvel œil – un œil qui n'était d'ailleurs pas forcément bon.

« — Vous vouliez quelque chose, Capitaine. » reprit Philip en osant lever les yeux vers son supérieur.

L'ancien missionnaire semblait avoir contracté l'élan de courage de sa compagne, bien qu'il fût presque sûr que celui-ci ne soit pas contagieux à proprement parlé. Son regard était à la limite de défier celui du Capitaine du _Black Pearl_ et pouvait être qualifié d'insolent parmi ceux qui étaient moins indulgents et plus prompts à faire du mal. Seulement, c'était mal connaître Jack Sparrow si l'on pensait qu'il faisait partie de ces hommes. Le pirate n'était pas bercé par la violence gratuite et les cris déchirants des victimes qu'il pillait. A l'occasion, il était vrai, il pouvait tuer - il demeurait, après tout, un pirate.

« — Oui, je voulais simplement m'enquérir de l'état de notre représentante de la gent féminine. Et je crois que j'ai la réponse à ma question. Puisque plus personne n'a besoin de se reposer, je veux tout le monde sur le pont. »

L'intéressée baissa les yeux et rougit derechef, avant de reculer d'un pas comme si elle espérait pouvoir dissimuler son frêle corps derrière celui plus imposant de son compagnon. Toute trace de courage semblait avoir de nouveau déserté son corps la jeune femme donna raison à Philip concernant son inconscience et se maudit d'être aussi idiote. Ce dernier dût d'ailleurs percevoir la gêne de la sirène car il tendit la main vers elle et lui pressa le poignet en un geste réconfortant. Peut-être espérait-il aussi lui communiquer sa force car, après tout, le fautif de tout ceci n'était pas Serella.

« — Nous montons sur le champ, Capitaine. » assura Philip sans lâcher la sirène.

« — Bien. _Sur le champ_ Philip, ce qui signifie que vous n'achevez pas ce que vous avez commencé. »

« — Cela va de soi. » confirma le pirate en hochant la tête d'un geste bref.

Sur ce, Jack Sparrow tourna les talons et s'en alla, sans prendre le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui. Philip laissa échapper un soupir qui témoignait autant de son soulagement que de sa frustration, puis se retourna vers Serella :

« — Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

« — Tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

« — Non, mais c'était à prévoir ! Au moins, nous n'avons plus besoin de nous cacher. »

« — Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne… Enfin, je préférai qu'au début personne n'en sache rien. »

Philip parut déçu de cette révélation mais ne répondit rien, laissant juste échapper un faible sourire mal assuré qui témoigna de sa perte d'enthousiasme et de contenance. Encore une fois, il se dit que la jeune femme devait avoir ses raisons, elle en avait toujours. Et encore une fois, elle déciderait de garder le silence et de ne garder que pour elle les causes de ce mal qui l'accablait. Etait-ce si dur de faire confiance ? Serella qui perçut ce changement d'attitude s'empressa d'ajouter :

« — Cela n'a rien avoir avec toi, c'est moi » souffla-t-elle précipitamment. « Je…tout ça est nouveau pour moi, je ne me savais pas capable de ressentir de tels sentiments. »

« — Te savais-tu capable d'en susciter de tels ? » questionna Philip avec un sourire cette fois plus franc et un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, pensant détendre l'atmosphère.

« — Non… Non plus. » avoua la jeune femme en rougissant de plus belle. « Je suis chamboulée par toute cette histoire, rien ne me paraît plus flou et je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. J'avais un but et les moyens d'y accéder mais… Je ne sais pas à quel moment tout a commencé à m'échapper, je ne contrôle plus rien aujourd'hui. »

Philip laissa tomber son ton joueur et enjôleur au profit d'une mine intriguée et intéressée par les confessions de la sirène. Il l'incita à continuer en s'approchant d'elle d'un pas, mais Serella se défila :

« — Nous avions dit ''tout de suite'' au Capitaine, Philip. Ne le faisons pas attendre davantage. Il pourrait ne pas se montrer aussi clément que la première fois. »

« — Tu ne m'échapperas pas éternellement tu le sais. Nous avons encore bien des choses à nous dire et bien d'autres encore à terminer. Tu_ dois_ me faire confiance Serella, car quoi que tu aies prévu de faire, tu ne sembles pas en mesure de pouvoir le faire seule. Je _veux_ réellement t'aider, les sentiments que je nourris à ton égard ne sont pas fictifs, ils sont sincères. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive de nouveau malheur parce que tu t'es surestimée. »

« — C'est un reproche ? » demanda la sirène en plissant du nez.

« — Disons que si je te retrouve encore une fois inconsciente sur le sol, je t'y laisse mourir sans remord, c'est clair ? »

« — Tu ne le feras pas, tu en es incapable. » assura Serella en défiant Philip du regard. « Mais c'est clair. » ajouta-t-elle ensuite en baissant les yeux, touchée d'une telle attention à son égard.

« — Bien. Montons. »

Le pirate dépassa la sirène qui le suivit d'un pas assuré, puis tous deux gravirent les quelques marches qui séparaient la cale du pont. En haut, ils furent assaillis par la très vive lumière naturelle et aveuglante d'un jour ensoleillé. L'air était chaud et sec, difficile à respirer en dépit du vent qui réussirait à tirer la carcasse du bateau qui sillonnait les flots à bonne allure. Comme à son habitude, l'équipage s'affairait avec une effervescence louable personne ne semblait jamais prendre conscience que Serella n'était jamais ou très rarement du lot. Philip ouvrait toujours la marche, Serella sur ses talons et ils gagnèrent la barre où Jack les attendait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Afin de témoigner de leur présence, la jeune femme se racla bruyamment la gorge.

« — Je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous puissiez fricoter dans ma cale, toutefois je vous serez gré d'éviter de le faire. Par respect. »

L'intonation du Capitaine laissait entendre une pointe de jalousie que Philip perçut. Sa mâchoire se serra mais il trouva suffisamment en lui la force de ne rien répliquer. A présent qu'il savait parfaitement que Serella nourrissait envers lui des sentiments réciproques, il était bien décidé à ne rien laisser être en mesure de la lui soutirer. L'ancien missionnaire ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse comme _elle_ l'avait fait. D'ailleurs, peut-être devrait-il aborder le sujet avec Serella, un jour. Il hésitait encore, toutefois.

« — Cela ne se reproduira pas, Capitaine, » assura celle que l'équipage connaissait sous le nom de Raven.

« — Ravi de te l'entendre dire, Raven. »

Le reste de la journée s'écoula sans que rien ne vienne troubler le calme de l'océan et la persévérance de l'équipage à faire avancer le _Black Pearl_ toujours plus loin.

Puis vint la nuit.

Comme toutes celles qui l'avaient précédée, cette nuit-ci tenait en respect la noirceur de la nuit avec une lune toujours plus brillante que la veille. C'était d'ailleurs étrange de voir que la mer ne s'agitait jamais ou très peu la nuit et que la surface de l'astre nocturne pouvait aisément et à sa guise se refléter sur sa surface. On aurait presque pu croire que la nuit était éternelle, qu'elle était hors du temps tant elle ne changeait jamais.

Et comme pour ne pas changer non plus, Serella ne trouvait pas le sommeil. L'insomnie était devenue une chose si récurrente chez elle que la jeune femme ne s'en souciait même plus. Alors comme à son habitude, elle se leva et gagna le pont où elle entreprit une fois de plus de se perdre dans la contemplation de l'océan, qui avait alors été sa maison. L'était-il encore ?

La sirène posa ses bras sur le rebord et se laissa aller. L'océan apparaissait noir comme l'encre, en dépit de la clarté du ciel. Et tout naturellement, la nostalgie de son foyer amena Serella à songer à ses sœurs, quelque part loin d'elle.

Puis sans raison, la surface de la mer se mit à onduler, proche du navire. Serella se redressa aussitôt, incrédule et inquiète. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre d'avoir vu la surface de l'eau bouger, mais la sirène ne voulut pas prendre de risque. Quelque chose parut s'agiter et passer sous le navire et progressivement une forme se dessina sous l'eau, aussi rapide et insaisissable qu'une anguille.

_Non, cela ne se peut…_

La surface de l'eau oscilla dangereusement avant de s'ouvrir brusquement pour laisser place à une sirène blonde aux yeux très clairs, à la différence de Serella. Cette dernière demeura pétrifiée devant cette apparition qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir en cet instant – Shanel.

— Serella, reviens. Rejoins-moi pendant que tu le peux encore, tu n'es pas encore totalement transformée. Dépêche-toi avant que quelqu'un ne nous voit.

— Shanel… Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, pourquoi es-tu si loin de chez nous ?

— Je suis venue pour toi, je suis venue te chercher… Et je ne suis pas venue seule.

Presque aussitôt, cinq sirènes sortirent du néant de l'eau, à la lumière de la lune. En plus de Shanel se trouvaient Sharya, Siradel, Serallee, Sumorel et Solila. Toutes du même clan que Serella. Sa famille. Celles vers qui ses songes allaient presque toujours, même si elles n'étaient pas toutes là.

— Ne soit pas stupide Serella, rejoins-nous, tu ne pourras pas réussir toute seule, ajouta Sharya.

Sharya était la plus âgée des sirènes, bien qu'elle restât encore jeune et belle. Elle avait de très longs cheveux auburn qui encadraient son visage et cascadaient sur sa peau en cachant son opulente poitrine. Son regard trahissait la souffrance et les sacrifices endurés pour arriver jusqu'ici, pour une des leurs.

— S'il te plaît, soit raisonnable, ta mère se fait un sang d'encre de poulpe pour toi, continua-t-elle ensuite.

— Vous ne comprenez pas je… Je ne _peux pas_ revenir ! J'ai juré d'aller jusqu'au bout, j'ai promis…

Serella sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais cela n'eut pas pour effet d'émouvoir ses semblables. Une vraie sirène n'aurait jamais dû pleurer car elle ne savait pas comment procéder. Pourtant, la sirène sur le navire était si démunie qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à retenir ses larmes. Elle était la plus jeune du clan, la plus innocente du monde en somme.

— Ne fais pas l'enfant et vient avec nous, enchaîna Siradel qui était plus prompt à la colère que les autres elle était aussi une redoutable tueuse d'hommes et n'avait jamais hésité à en pourfendre un de ses dents pointues.

— Mais elle a déjà commencé sa transformation en humaine. Elle _pleure_. La tristesse est un sentiment humain, remarqua Solila.

— Tais-toi ! cracha Siradel à Solila avant de feuler comme un chat dans sa direction. Ecoute-moi Serella, ne m'oblige pas à attaquer le navire pour te faire descendre.

— Allez-vous-en, je ne vous ai rien demandé. Partez avant que les hommes ne se rendent compte de votre présence.

— Alors viens. Viens, maintenant.

— Mais qu'est-ce que…

Serella se retourna brusquement pour découvrir Philip à deux pas d'elle, mais il réduisit la distance en moins d'une seconde. Lorsqu'il se pencha vers le garde-fou et qu'il vit, autant qu'il se fit voir par Siradel, celle-ci se mit à hurler de colère. Un cri déchirant la nuit, perforant les tympans qui obligea Serella et Philip à se boucher les oreilles et à frémir de peur.

— Des sirènes ! Serella, recule ! s'écria l'ancien missionnaire avant d'enserrer sa compagne pour l'écarter du rebord, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

Cela provoqua en la jeune femme un électrochoc.

— Non, Philip ! Lâche-moi ! lâcha-t-elle en essayant de se débattre.

— HE ! C'était quoi ce qu'on a… Par tous les dieux, souffla un membre de l'équipage qui sortit précipitamment de la cale, avant de se rendre compte de ce qui avait provoqué toute cette agitation.

Il ne s'en fallut pas plus pour que tout commence à dégénérer. Un autre cri strident, à faire glacer le sang suivit la remarque. Et moins d'une seconde plus tard, le bateau se mit à tanguer furieusement et dangereusement, comme s'il s'était trouvé en plein cœur d'une tempête. Tous ceux qui s'étaient encore trouvés à dormir avaient rejoint le pont en catastrophe, prêts à se défendre contre l'assaillant, mais chaque nouvelle secousse les faisait chavirer de nouveau sur le sol. Assaillant qui d'ailleurs se mettait à présent à sauter si haut qu'il pût faucher un homme, puis un autre, qui disparurent tous deux dans un cri déchirant. Ils ne remonteraient plus jamais à la surface.

Philip et Serella étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, même au sol et si pétrifiés par la situation qu'aucun de deux ne se résolût ou ne pût se mettre à bouger. Les sirènes, en contrebas, continuaient de crier et d'appeler leur consœur : « _Serella ! Serella ! »_

A l'entente de son nom, un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et elle se débattit pour se soustraite de l'étreinte de Philip. Celui-ci parut reprendre conscience par la même occasion et raffermit sa prise sur la taille de la sirène.

— Non, pas question que je te lâche. Pas question que tu te fasses tuer ! Tu vas dans la calle tout de suite ! intima l'homme.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises et lâche-moi ! rétorqua l'intéressée en se débattant vigoureusement.

— Si tu ne coopères pas, à ta guise, je peux très bien te porter jusqu'à là-bas, déclara l'ancien pasteur.

Philip fit ce qu'il dit.

Il obligea ou plutôt releva lui-même Serella qui se débattait toujours dans ses bras comme une anguille. Mais le pirate tenait bon, il était fort et bien déterminé à mettre en sécurité son aimée. Cependant, jamais il ne parvint à la cale avec la jeune femme. A peine s'était-il levé qu'une secousse plus forte que les autres le fit tomber et lâcher Serella.

Qui tomba à l'eau…


	16. Chapter 16

«_ Confronte la douleur. Puis surpasse-la. _»

* * *

**Chapitre 16** **: La caresse de l****'****eau**

Serella tomba à l'eau.

Au contact de celle-ci, ses muscles se crispèrent instantanément. Gasp ! Tellement froide ! Aussi loin que remontassent ses souvenirs, la caresse de l'eau n'avait jamais paru aussi glacée, si peu avenante à accueillir l'un de ses enfants. Pourquoi la mer la répudiait-elle ainsi, et avec une telle violence par-dessus le marché ? La jeune sirène ouvrit la bouche d'effroi et l'eau s'infiltra immédiatement en elle, emplissant ses poumons jusqu'à la faire suffoquer. Cependant, là où d'autres individus seraient morts noyés, cela lui était interdit par la nature. Par _sa _nature. La souffrance lui déchira les entrailles d'une manière indescriptible, malmena son cœur et son corps, la violenta jusqu'à l'aliénation.

Elle se tint la gorge à deux mains comme pour empêcher l'eau d'y entrer davantage ou pour empêcher une quelconque transformation de s'accomplir. La jeune femme, qui n'en était plus tout à fait une, ne voulut qu'une chose en cet instant : mourir. Mourir tant la douleur était insupportable et inimaginable, plus douloureuse encore que de sentir son corps brûler sur des charbons ardents, plus horrible encore que de se faire transpercer par des centaines d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc.

Même sa transformation initiale n'était rien en comparaison de celle-ci, celle qui faisait s'opposer deux natures aussi combatives que déterminées dans une bataille pour un seul corps, un même trésor. Serella coulait sans vraiment couler, mais elle ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte ; la surface s'éloignait peu à peu d'elle tout en demeurant suffisamment proche pour quelques battements de jambes, toutefois.

Mais il y avait visiblement un problème dans le processus de transformation. Car Serella ne se transformait _pas_. Certes, elle pouvait respirer sous l'eau, comme pouvait le faire toute créature marine, le problème résidait dans le fait que ses jambes étaient toujours là et qu'elles ne semblaient pas vouloir se rassembler en une queue de poisson. Où était donc passée sa superbe couverture d'écailles brillantes et miroitantes ?

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut durer des heures, la douleur finit par s'estomper d'elle-même comme une traînée de poussière emportée par le vent, aussi rapidement qu'elle était survenue. Respirer devint plus facile, plus supportable et un relâchement total s'empara de l'être entier de la sirène. Ce surmenage intensif du corps et de l'esprit avait épuisé la jeune femme au point de la conduire à l'évanouissement…

Lorsque la conscience lui revint, la nuit approchait à grands pas et les premiers sens qui se mirent en marchent furent son toucher et son ouï. Le bruit d'oiseaux des mers – des mouettes, probablement – lui fit comprendre qu'elle était encore en vie, de même que la sensation rugueuse du sable humide sous ses doigts et le lent ballottement de douces vagues écumeuses sur son corps qu'elle s'était échouée sur la plage. La terre ferme… Oui, mais laquelle ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement, papillotant rapidement face à la fulgurante décharge de luminosité couleur d'or qui s'abattit sur elle d'un seul coup, l'obligeant ensuite par réflexe à placer une main en visière devant ses yeux. L'endroit ne lui rappelait strictement rien, ce qu'elle avait déjà visité ne semblait pas correspondre à ce qui s'étendait devant elle. Où donc avait-elle achevé sa course ? Il fallait que la mer eût pitié…

En se redressant difficilement, encore quelque peu sonnée par ce qui lui était arrivé, Serella se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus se transformer entièrement en sirène : ses jambes baignaient dans l'eau et qui disait jambes signifiait absence de queue. Elle eut un pincement au cœur face à ce constat et se rendit compte que sa quête, au final, était une chose vaine, dérisoire. Car quand bien même réussirait-elle réellement à traquer tous ceux qui avaient causé du tort à ses semblables, jamais elle ne pourrait en jouir avec elles. Elle avait sacrifié une partie d'elle-même… tout ça pour quoi, au final ? Elle comprenait à présent ce qu'on avait cherché à lui faire comprendre, au départ d'une manière douce, puis voyant que cela ne servait à rien, de manière plus brutale.

La jeune femme ne voulut pas songer à ce qu'elle ferait à présent – elle aurait sans doute le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard –, elle se releva et marcha le long de la côte, un peu désœuvrée et frigorifiée par ses vêtements trempés. Au vu de la longueur de la plage, la terre devait être gigantesque, mais Serella ne voulut pas se risquer dans l'instant à l'arpenter en profondeur. A mesure qu'elle marchait, les souvenirs lui revinrent très nettement ainsi que des dizaines de questions en suspens. Qu'étaient devenus le _Black Pearl_, Jack Sparrow, Gibbs et… Philip ? Et ses consœurs ?

Une vague de frissons qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid se répandit sur l'ensemble de son corps et elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que la faute lui incombait entièrement. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ?

Oo°oO

Elle avait fini par pénétrer dans les entrailles de l'île.

Elle n'avait pas réellement pris cette décision cependant, le choix s'était plus imposé à elle. La nuit était à présent pleinement tombée et elle se devait de trouver un endroit où dormir. L'idée de passer la nuit dehors ne la séduisait pas outre mesure, et quand bien même cela aurait-il été le cas, la plage ne représentait qu'un endroit trop à découvert pour lui assurer une quelconque protection, même factice. Ses vêtements étaient toujours mouillés, quoiqu'ils eussent passé de l'état de trempés à fraîchement humides – il faisait toujours trop froid, néanmoins.

A mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait plus profondément dans l'île, qui s'avérait ne receler d'aucune forme d'habitations humaines quelle qu'elles fussent, Serella se sentit gagner par le calme et la sérénité intérieure, provoqués sans doute par le silence même des lieux et la lumière pure et sincère des lucioles, voletant lentement autour d'elle sans but précis.

On aurait dit que cette île était abandonnée pas tous et par tout, depuis toujours semblait-il. Hormis les lucioles et des insectes trop petits pour être visibles, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autres créatures. Ou alors celles-ci demeuraient cachées sous le couvert d'une végétation rendue noire et informe par la nuit. Une forêt tropicale luxuriante et d'apparence pure, non souillée par la présence de l'homme, semblait s'étendre à l'infini de toute part, de même que les hautes montagnes escarpées de pierres grises aux teintes variées accaparaient le milieu de l'île telles de farouches gardiennes millénaires. Ce pouvait être un bon moyen d'en finir, de rester ici : loin de tout et seule au monde. A qui causer du tort ici, et, surtout, à qui cacher sa honte, sa faute ?

Serella estima avoir suffisamment marché lorsque les arbres laissèrent place à une sorte de clairière à l'herbe moelleuse et tiède. La pleine lune dessinait les contours de pierres suffisamment épaisses pour servir d'abri et suffisamment légères pour être portées et empilées par la sirène. Après qu'elle se fût construit un abri de fortune, la jeune sirène se dévêtit et disposa ses vêtements de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent sécher durant la nuit. Bien que la soirée fût fraiche, Serella avait bien moins froid nue qu'avec ses vêtements. Elle se réfugia ensuite dans son antre précaire et ne tarda guère à sombrer dans un sommeil agité mais durable.

Pas une seule fois elle ne se réveilla.

Oo°oO

Elle fut réveillée avant l'aube avec le sentiment d'avoir trop dormi alors que son corps était courbaturé par la fatigue et les émotions de la veille. La jeune femme se dépêcha de revêtir ses vêtements avant de songer à explorer l'île plus en profondeur. Il fallait qu'elle trouvât de quoi boire et de quoi manger.

La progression se révéla fastidieuse sans arme pour dégager la voie, car elle n'avait _réellement_ rien sur elle. Il lui faudrait compter sur sa mâchoire hybride pour se nourrir et pour attaquer en cas d'extrême nécessité mais pour couper des arbustes, mieux valait se rabattre sur autre chose. Comme de nombreux détours. Si bien qu'au final, après avoir lutté de son mieux pour s'extirper des enchevêtrements têtus des lianes et d'autres lierres tout aussi traîtresses, Serella ne tarda pas à se retrouver rejetée une nouvelle fois sur la plage.

Elle aurait pu en être énervée si elle n'avait pas remarqué les nombreuses traces de pas qui déformaient le sol à intervalle régulier. Ses sourcils se froncèrent jusqu'à se toucher. Ce n'était pas ses traces de pas, elle en était certaine, elle n'était encore jamais venue de ce côté de l'île. Cela ne signifiait donc qu'une seule chose : elle n'était pas seule ici.

Deux possibilités s'offraient alors : retrouver l'individu à qui appartenait ces traces ou alors le fuir comme la peste et s'en cacher avant qu'il ne la trouvât, _lui_. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, où le pour et le contre avaient été soigneusement pesés, Serella jugea qu'il valait mieux retrouver cette personne et, au pire des cas, si celle-ci se révélait encombrante ou dangereuse, la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Elle espérait toutefois ne pas avoir recourt à cette alternative, l'idée de tuer la faisait se sentir mal.

Chassant cette noire possibilité de son esprit, elle entreprit donc de suivre les traces jusqu'à ce que ses pas la menassent de nouveau au cœur de la forêt, jusqu'à un arbre creux devant lequel fumaient paresseusement les restes d'un feu aux braises encore chaudes. Intriguée, elle s'y pencha et découvrit au pied de l'âtre des bottes, une épée, un ceinturon et une veste trouée.

Serella sentit son cœur bondir d'espoir dans sa poitrine : des vêtements et des accessoires mis à sécher, ce qui pouvait signifier qu'il se trouvait sur l'île un rescapé de l'attaque du _Black Pearl _– et peut-être accessoirement de son naufrage. La jeune femme espéra néanmoins que le navire de Jack n'eût pas sombré dans les océans.

« — Content de voir que tu as survécu, petite. » fit la voix de Jack, arrachant un sursaut de stupeur à Serella.

L'homme sortait de l'arbre creux, dont l'entrée était passablement dissimulée par de sortes de plantes grimpantes à feuilles épaisses, s'apparentant de loin à celles des vignes mais en plus petites. La "petite" fut si surprise qu'elle tomba malencontreusement sur le sol, le souffle court. Jack émit un petit rire avant de s'accroupir devant elle :

« — Toutes mes félicitations. » dit-il avec un large sourire carnassier d'apparence.

« — Jack, vous…vous êtes en vie ! Comment est-ce possible ? » avisa Serella.

« — J'ai eu la chance de croiser la route d'un tonneau serviable. Manque de chance, il n'avait pas d'alcool à partager... Mais j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir. »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire de soulagement, sans parvenir à s'expliquer pour quelle raison elle en était si heureuse. Elle ne _devrait pas _se réjouir de de la présence de Jack, pas plus qu'elle ne devrait regretter l'assaut de ses consœurs. Les paroles de Solila lui revinrent d'ailleurs en mémoire, prononcées par sa superbe voix de créature légendaire: « _Elle a déjà commencé sa transformation en humaine… »._ Serella partit dans ses songes jusqu'à ce que Jack claque des doigts devant ses yeux pour la faire réagir :

« — Reviens sur terre, Raven… Si c'est bien ton vrai prénom. »

La fin de la tirade et le ton qu'il avait adopté pour s'exprimer laissaient entendre que l'homme savait déjà la vérité. Ou du moins qu'il la soupçonnait. En même temps, comment aurait-il pu l'ignorer après l'attaque qu'avait dû essuyer son précieux navire ? Serella n'avait plus aucune chance de pouvoir cacher son identité, la vérité avait déjà plus ou moins éclaté. Elle soupira de lassitude :

« — Je m'appelle Serella. » avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

« — Donc tout ceci est ta faute. » lâcha Jack d'une voix à peine audible, pointant vers elle un index accusateur. « Les ombres dans les profondeurs qui nous suivaient… C'étaient _elles. _Dis-moi, _sirène_, maintenant que la moitié de mon équipage est sans doute mort dans d'atroces souffrances, que mon bateau a sombré au fond des océans sous la main de tes semblables, es-tu _satisfaite_ ? »

Le ton laissa transparaître une certaine rage, tout comme le regard noir une haine qu'il était tout à fait facile à concevoir et que Serella comprenait, de même que la douleur. Non, une part d'elle n'en était pas fière, quand bien même le but de sa venue était-il atteint. Elle était coupable, elle souffrait peut-être autant qu'avaient souffert ces hommes mais peut-être bien moins que ses consœurs. Elle avait voulu sa vengeance, elle l'avait eue. Une autre part d'elle-même était au contraire satisfaite de tout le chemin accompli, elle avait _réussi_. Et d'un manière plus ou moins consciente, la jeune femme sut qu'elle se trouvait entre deux eaux, entre deux natures: être humaine... ou ne pas l'être.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de répondre d'une voix traînante et parfaitement détachée :

« — Oui, je suis satisfaite. Oui, je suis satisfaite que la moitié de ton équipage soit mort comme la moitié de mon clan a été décimé par tes mêmes hommes. Tout ça car vous en avez trop voulu, tout ça pour la fontaine de Jouvence. Donc non, je ne regrette pas le moins du monde d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait car il s'agit seulement d'un échange équivalent : une vie pour une vie. Un navire pour un peuple. »

« — La moitié de ces hommes sont venus bien après que l'on m'ait obligé à participer à l'expédition pour cette maudite fontaine ! Je ne te cache pas l'avoir convoitée, moi aussi, la vie qu'elle promettait. Vivre plus d'une vie, le rêve de tout être ! » fit Jack en adoptant un ton sarcastique. « Seulement j'ai offert ma chance à quelqu'un qui avait besoin de vivre, j'ai fait don de la possibilité de traverser les âges pour _elle_. Angelica qu'elle s'appelait. Les hommes ne sont pas tous des meurtriers, des individus comme Philip ont d'ailleurs vertement été contre les pratiques que l'on faisait subir à tes semblables. »

L'évocation de Philip lui serra vertement le cœur. Elle sentit la tristesse la submerger, l'envahir et la rendre faible. Peut-être avait-elle été toujours fragile, en fin de compte. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que tout avait viré au fiasco. Car elle n'avait jamais été en mesure de garder le contrôle, de garder le cap. Tout ceci était bien trop grand pour elle, d'une puissance contre laquelle elle ne pouvait rivaliser. Quelle dommage que tout cela, vraiment...

« — Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait pour leur venir en aide ? Syrena était la plus jeune d'entre nous, elle était si jeune et vous l'avez laissé mourir pour ça… » lâcha Serella en sentant les larmes lui monter de nouveau.

« — Pourquoi, demandes-tu ? Pourquoi ? Mais tout simplement car nous avions peur pour nos vies. Nous non plus, nous ne voulions pas mourir. White Cap Bay, tu y étais ? »

« — Non… » répondit-elle, bien qu'elle sût où il voulait en venir.

« — Des hommes sont morts sous les coups des sirènes alors qu'ils n'ont fait que sauvegarder leur vie d'un coup à bout portant. Personne ne voulait se rendre sur cette baie, non personne. Et pourtant on y a tous été. Ne viens pas me dire que les hommes sont entièrement responsables, vous y êtes aussi pour beaucoup. Combien d'innocents avez-vous tués, _vous_ ? »

Serella baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Si elle avait un jour considéré cette situation, tenté d'adopter ce point de vue, sans doute ne l'avait-elle pas fait avec le recul nécessaire. Car ce que venait de lui dire l'ancien Capitaine du _Black Pearl _l'avait fortement ébranlée, plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Le pirate s'empara de son épée et en plaça la pointe sur la jugulaire de sa compagne d'infortune, qui releva les yeux mais n'esquissa aucun geste pour s'en échapper. Elle sentait la froideur de l'acier sur sa blanche gorge vulnérable, qu'aucune défense ne pourrait protéger. Elle voyait le regard de Jack se poser à l'endroit où son épée touchait son épiderme, s'y attarder avec une certaine forme de délectation. La lame ne demandait qu'à s'enfoncer doucement dans la chair, à mordiller avec satisfaction les fibres hybrides. Oui, une seule pression, un seul coup et tout serait terminé...

« — Maintenant quoi ? Vous allez me tuer, Jack ? » demanda Serella, étrangement adoucie, adoptant de nouveau le vouvoiement.

« — Non. » répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire en rengainant son arme. « On va avoir besoin d'être deux pour sortir de cette île et pour échapper aux cannibales. »

« — Pardon, pour échapper aux quoi ? »

« — Aux cannibales. » répéta-t-il en appuyant bien sur chaque syllabes.

« — M-Mais comment savez-vous qu'il y en a, vous en avez croisés ? »

« — Mmh, il se trouve en réalité que je suis déjà venu ici il y a quelques années. »

Jack narra dans les grandes lignes l'histoire de William Turner – dit Will – et d'Elizabeth Swann, comment il s'était retrouvé ici et comment il en était sorti. Survivre ici, le temps de trouver un moyen de regagner le continent ou simplement une autre île promettait d'être difficile. Si jamais les cannibales retrouvaient Jack et le reconnaissaient, rien ne garantissait que lui et Serella s'en sortiraient vivants. L'île des cannibales…

L'île des Pelegostos.

* * *

_Bonne année mes gens ! ^^_

_Vous savez ce qu'on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais.  
__Ca me fait super-bizarre de savoir que des gens continuent de passer ici ! Ca demeure une agréable surprise, cependant. L'histoire est "en pause" uniquement car je n'assume pas de l'updater tous les six mois (voilà, c'est dit). Je bosse encore dessus, hein... Enfin, "bosser" est un bien grand mot, disons que je "l'étudie doucement"...  
Ne jugez pas...  
A la prochaine, _

_Lhenaya._

**_Disclaimer: _**L'île des Pelegostos "existe" vraiment, du moins dans l'univers de Pirate des Caraïbes. Par conséquent, elle ne m'appartient pas.


End file.
